The New Boss
by pmw
Summary: Now the thoughts are in single quotes - as having trouble with the formatting - hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Title: New Boss - 1/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack /Ianto

Spoilers None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

Jack and Ianto met

Words: 1,764 this part

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

Un-betaed so all mistakes are mine! - Looking for a beta if anyone is interested.

Italics are thoughts

Chapter One

Itinerary for Training Course 4

Transport Booked

Train

Leave Cardiff Wednesday 18:30 hrs Cardiff Central

Change at Bath Spa

Arrive Paddington Wednesday 21:46

Leave Paddington Saturday 10:00 hrs

Change at Bristol Temple Meads

Arrive Cardiff Saturday 12:46

Accommodation Booked

Hotel Quality Crown Hotel - Paddington

144 Praed Street, Paddington, London, W2 1HU

Single Room - Check out time 10:30am

Directions

From Underground Travel to Paddington Station. Exit in Praed Street and you will see Garfunkel's Restaurant across the road, which forms a part of the hotel. Cross the road and walk along Praed Street, past Garfunkel's Restaurant and the hotel entrance is immediately on your left.

Training will be conducted at the hotel in the Sussex Suite - Reception will direct.

There will be a final dinner for all participants on the Friday night in Garfunkel's Restaurant which is at the Hotel.

All meals from Wednesday dinner to Breakfast Saturday can be claimed via Head Office on form 42/5 - please retain receipts.

The Training Facilitator.

Ianto looked at the memo again, sighed and thought bloody London, I'm sure they picked the slowest train possible, it's nearly an hour longer than the through train, both ways I have to change trains. I can't even re book it myself. At least it's not at Canary Wharf this year. That wasn't the nicest experience last year.

He looked around the office, there were a few balloons left over from the going away/baby shower for this boss. He sighed and mumbled to himself. "Just when I get her fully trained up she goes get pregnant, and now she's decided not to come back. Wonder if the maternity replacement is going to be offered the job full time, or will I have two new bosses in a year, hope not."

After clearing up the last of the party debris, Ianto collected his coat and headed home. Tomorrow off to London.

Tuesday was a quiet day, Owen and Tosh were both off site and Gwen never bothered with him. He wasn't a boss or head of department, so he wasn't important enough. That suits me fine was Ianto's thoughts on the matter. Gwen drove him spare. She was good at her job, when she did it. Owen and Tosh were hands on, mucking in with their people. Gwen supervised from the top and expected everyone to do it her way.

Ianto amused himself with wondering what the new boss was going to be like. All he knew was he was coming from the US branch. The UK branch had little contact with the States, so none of them knew anything about him. All they really knew was the name J Harkness, not even what the J stood for. Oh well Ianto thought, we will find out next week when the mysterious J Harkness arrives.

The train trip was uneventful but long. It was cold waiting at Bath Spa and Ianto was tired and really in need of a meal, bath and bed.

It was only a 2 minute walk to the hotel from the station, but Ianto was bone tired and just wanted to get to him room and have a shower. As he walked to the reception area there was a man there before him, arguing with the receptionist.

"I have been booked here, there is my conformation code, it is just not in my name because when it was booked they didn't know if I would be able to make it, so they booked with the company name and they were suppose to change the booking over to my name. Surely the confirmation code is enough details. I have tried to contact the head office but the number I have is only going to the recorded message, which is not surprising at this time of night." The man was looking even more tired than Ianto felt, the way he was talking to the receptionist made it sound like it was the third of fourth time he had explained the situation. Ianto looked at him and thought if he wasn't in such a bad mood I wouldn't mind getting to known him, he looks quite fine. Ianto like both men and woman, but he was not one for pursuing unknown people. It was, for him, more the person, not the gender.

He smiled to himself and watched the man. He was about the same height as Ianto, dark straight hair that was a bit floppy at the front, a'la Hugh Grant. He had blue eyes and a film star looks, right down to a cleft in his chin. There was something about him that drew Ianto to him. He listened to what was saying them said softly. "Are you with Torchwood?"

The man turned around to Ianto and gave him a big wide smile, it didn't reach to his eyes but it was friendly. "Yes, are you one of the suckers on this courser?"

'Yep I'm one of them, I've got the home number of one of the people in personnel, not the one who booked the rooms but she will probably be able to work it out for you." Ianto extended his hand to shake hand, "Jones, Ianto Jones."

"So please to met you Jones Ianto Jones, now lets get this mess organized."

It only took 2 phone calls in the end to work it all out. And only moments for Ianto to be booked in as well. They both headed for the lift to go the 4th floor.

Jack looked Ianto up and down, thinking, This could be interesting, wonder if he plays for both sides or just my side?

They were alone in the lift, Jack though how can I get to spend some more time with this man, he is just so delicious, and the accent, oh that sends shivers up my spine.

Jack looked around the lift, to see if there was a stop button that he could casually press, and make it look like an accident. Ah there it is, now if I my bag slips off my shoulder I can lunge for it and accidentally miss and my hand can hit the... BEEP BEEP BEEP, the lift shuddered to a stop. Jack looks at Ianto with a sheepish look on his face, "OPPS! I connected with the stop button. Sorry." Jack gave Ianto his biggest grin.

Ianto looked at Jack "Shit, how long do you think we will be stuck?"

"Don't know, but we can get to known each other a bit better, seems we are going to the same course."

"Did you, You didn't do that on purpose did you?"

"Well... Lets make the most of this time together." Jack moved closer to Ianto.

"You did, your coming on to me!" Ianto was not pleased, this Jack person looked interesting, but really, pressing the stop button.

Ianto shook his head, sighed and though, my day is long enough with out silly Yanks.

The contact phone rang, and Jack answered it with "Sorry, knocked the stop button in error, how long before you can get the lift going again, really, not any sooner, yeah I know it's late, thanks"

"Well, how long?"

"About 20 minutes."

"Great, my day just gets better."

"Hey its not that bad, your in London, meeting new people."

Ianto just looks at Jack, Jack got the message, Ianto is pissed off.

Ianto loosens his tie and sits on the floor.

"May as well make ourselves comfortable." Ianto got out his ipod and put in the ear buds and pulled out a book from his bag.

Jack looks at him, well he thinks, he doesn't want to talk to me, not the best move you made Harkness.

Jack sits down as well opposite Ianto and just looks at him. Boy thinks Jack, he is very easy on the eyes, hope he is from Cardiff, but then again, just great, just pissed off one of my potential staff members. Oh well, that's life.

After about 15 minutes the lift starts up, Jack offers his hand to Ianto as he gets up, he takes his hand as he is tired and stiff from sitting on the train for so long and from the floor. As his hand touches Jack he feels a tingle. Oh no, thinks Ianto, no it's nothing, just some static thats all, nothing special with this guy.

Jack helps Ianto to his feet, he seems a bit stiff, guess he was correct in saying his day was long, but boy the man is wonderful, and that little tingle when our hand met, need to get on the right side of this man, there is potential, great potential.

They both exited the lift and headed down the hallway to their rooms. Great thought Ianto, next door to each other.

Jack waved good night and said "See you in the morning, bright and early for breakfast."

Ianto groaned as he opened his door. When in and started to unpacked. But Ianto's mind kept going back to the blue eyes of Jack. Get a grip man, he said to him self, he's probably going to head back to the states after the training, and I am not letting myself get hurt again.

Ianto stripped off and went to have a shower. As he stood under the warm water his mind wandered back to those blue eyes. Other parts of him began to get interested. Ianto turned the water cooler and tried to think of other, less interesting things. "Shit, he is too appealing." Ianto had to take things to hand himself.

Jack was having a similar problem. He wasn't as tired as Ianto, even though he had flown over from the States. He had slept on the plane and was feeling very restless. He moved around the room, aimlessly, his mind kept going over the of the man from the lift, he works for Torchwood, and he knows the numbers of personnel in London, so he must be London staff, but if he is London staff, what is he doing staying over, he could stay at home. So he must be from either Cardiff or Scotland, and I don't think that was a Scottish accent. He might be from Cardiff, hopefully I can get to known him better.

Jack sat on the bed, turned the TV and started flicking, but his mind kept going back to the blue eyes and the delightful accent. Jack realizes his pants are getting a bit tight in the front. Oh well, thinks Jack, will just have to deal with this myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: New Boss - 2/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack /Ianto

Spoilers None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

They begin to sound each other out

Words: this part - 2,603 So far - 4,367

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

Un-betaed so all mistakes are mine! - looking for a beta.

Italics are thoughts

Chapter Two

Breakfast over, with no sign of Jack, this is good, or is it thinks Ianto. I can't believe I spent so much time last night thinking about him. Why is that. He is just going to go back to where he came from and I will be hurt. But I think I will be hurt no matter what.

He walks over to the reception, to get directions to the conference room they are using.

Ianto walks in and notices a coffee area at the rear of the room. He goes to make himself one, the beans don't smell too burnt, so it wont be too bad, he thinks.

He sits down and waits for everyone else, being use to be the first at most meetings. While sipping the average coffee his mind wanders, again to Jack, what is it about him, It's nothing I have felt before, this is freaky.

Ianto's sitting at his place at the table, quietly reading through the notes for the training session. All but two others arrive. They are all sitting there chatting about work, the weather and the latest football scores.

They all look up when the session Facilitator arrives. Ianto is shocked to see Jack with her.

"Welcome to the training session today, but first I would like to introduce you to Jack Harkness, he comes from the US and will be taking over as the leader of the Cardiff Branch of Torchwood."

Ianto just stared at Jack, He is going to be my boss and I'm his PA, oh this is going to be interesting, difficult, hard, no wait that's me that's hard, calm down Jones, how can the mere thought of being near him do that to me?

"Hi, I'm looking forward to meeting you all and to finding out which ones of you are from Cardiff. It will be nice to know someone prior to arriving, get some gossip, find out the best places for coffee, all the essentials." Jack thought I hope 'Jones Ianto Jones' is one of the Cardiff staff, that would make my day.

"Probably the best way for us to start is if everyone introduces themselves, which branch they are from and a general run down of their position in the company. I'll start, Hi I'm Jodie and I am the head of training with Torchwood. I'm based at London but do travel to all the branches as required. I enjoy the work, meeting everyone. I hope you all enjoy the course." Jodie started them off, "next, how about John"

They got halfway round the room to Ianto's turn. "Hello, my name is Ianto, I work at Cardiff and I am the PA for the Head of the Branch, so I'm going to be Mr Harkness's PA. I enjoy the work as it is varied and I find satisfaction in organizing and planning." Ianto sat down, I sounded silly, not the best way to make a good impression, he though.

Jack mentally went yah and in his mind did a happy dance around the room. Not only is Jones Ianto Jones at Cardiff, he is my PA, aren't I the lucky one!

At the morning tea break Jack sidled up to Ianto, "Hello good to met you properly Mr Jones."

"Please call me Ianto."

"Only if you will call me Jack."

"Don't know if that would be appropriate, Sir."

Jack shivered, Oh I could get so use to being called 'sir' by him.

"Please, Ianto, it's Jack when it is informal, if you think any other honorific is appropriate, use it."

Ianto smiled and turned towards the coffee, he grimaced slightly and Jack who was watching him intently ask "What's wrong?"

"Coffee is burnt, they have used water that is too hot, scorching the beans, bringing out a bitter overtone, sorry, bit of a coffee freak."

"That is fine by me, I love a good cup."

"I'll make you one of my specials when we get back to the office."

"Looking forward to that. Now Ianto, can I join you at lunch, I'd like to find out a bit about the Cardiff office, and I would like to get some background on the main staff, so I have a heads up, if that is okay with you?"

"Certainly, I've nothing planed."

"Great, lunch it is."

Tea break was over and they settled down for the remaining sessions before lunch. It was mainly background information, where the company was heading, planning and other 'housekeeping' information. Ianto took notes, happy that his shorthand was so second nature that he was able to split his concentration between what was being said and looking at Jack.

I better be careful around him, he is so appealing and a work place affair is not a good idea, thought Ianto.

Jack was sitting there listening to what was being said but it wasn't registering with him. He was thinking about Ianto, He is so beautiful, those eyes, I will have to be careful, he is such a temptation. Wonder if he likes me, oh I sound like a high school girl with her first crush, get it together Harkness.

Lunch was finally called and Jack asked Ianto "Do you want to eat in the restaurant here, go out somewhere or order room service?"

"I don't think we would have time to go outside the hotel, everyone else is going to either the restaurant or the coffee shop, and since you want me to gossip about the Cardiff branch, It is possibly not a good idea to do that were other can hear, so room service."

Ianto though I can't believe I just suggested lunch in one of our rooms - Ianto shook his head at the thought of him and Jack in a room with a bed, Boy that is tempting.

Jack looked at Ianto, his eyes lost focus for a moment, Ianto and I in a room with a bed by ourselves, for an hour. He pulled him self back from his fantasy and replied "Yeah possibly the best idea, if you don't mind, your place or mine?"

"Which of us would have the larger room, your management, and I am only a worker."

"Well I'm right next door to you, so why don't we go and compare."

The two of them went up to their rooms and it seemed that Jack did have a slightly larger room, he had a smallish alcove with a round table that had three seats. They sat down and perused the room-service menu.

"Anything you fancy...from the menu?" leered Jack.

"You trying to come onto me?" queried Ianto.

Jack looked at Ianto, trying to work out if he had offended Ianto, I am getting vibes off him, but not clear, yes, you are hot, I want you, vibes, or, just your nice, maybe, vibes.

"I'm going to have the Chicken Caesar salad, what about you?" Jack ignored Ianto's question and tried to work out his new PA. He is hot, that accent, those eyes, I could get lost in them. He is a great all round package, just my type, am I his type, does he like men, will he like me. Or should I not try, I'm gonna be his boss, it could make work complicated, but I've done complicated before, what with Jo...

"Earth to Jack, you with me, you seem to have gone off in a dream."

"Sorry Ianto, now, what was it you wanted?"

"I'll have the same, and a cola drink."

"Okay I'll order, think about how you are going to describe the staff to me while I just phone room service."

While Jack ordered, Ianto thought over in his mind how he would describe the people at Torchwood 3.

Jack returned to the table. "Will be about 15 minutes for lunch, now staff?"

"Well, your main concerns will be the department heads, there are 3 sections you manage, Medical, Technical and Security. The areas are developing software and devices in each area. There have been some fantastic results, remember the world press about the medical device that allows HIV testing to be done in the field without labs?"

"Yeah, was that a Torchwood device?"

"Yep, a pet project between the tech and medical, they sometimes work together very well, other times it a bit like keeping the peace in a school playground."

"Sounds fun." deadpanned Jack.

"Yep and it's your job to keep them in check and in line."

Jack groaned and Ianto continued with his descriptions.

"Owen Harper, Londoner, sarcastic, very prickly. He's a doctor who has no bedside manner and hates patients. When we have new people they think he will cure their colds, hangovers etc but usually they leave his area in tears, even the butch men. He really has a mouth on him, but saying that, it was his desire to help that got the tester going, he worked like a dog, and succeed, though a few of his staff nearly burned out. He's not good if you tell him no, but challenge him by saying he isn't able to do it, and by god, he usually succeed. There are 4 technicians, 2 lab assistants and one junior doctor under him. They love and hate him in equal amounts."

"So challenge him but take no shit from him."

"That what I do and it seems to work, along with copious amounts of coffee." smiled Ianto

"Tosh, Toshiko Sato, she is our tech wizard, she can reverse engineer anything, but she doesn't need to as she is just brilliant. Her discoveries are amazing and she is able to take partly completed information or even projects that don't work and make them work. She is a quiet person, but has a delicious sense of humor, but if you annoy her, watch out, her heels are dangerous. She could take over the world. Tosh has a staff of 4, they don't mind being called Tosh's Geeks, they love her, are very protective and will do anything for her."

"Sounds like you really like Tosh."

Ianto nodded and continued on with his descriptions

"Gwen is new, and I don't have much of a handle on her yet. She use to work for the Heddlu as a WPC, and was involved in a case we had dealing with and she sort of became a member of the team. She does know her stuff, but she can be a bit overpowering. She has 4 staff as well, but they haven't bonded to her like Owen and Tosh's staff have."

"Um what Heddlu and WPC, they are terms I haven't heard before?" queried Jack

"Sorry, Heddlu is Welsh for Police and WPC stands for Woman Police Constable."

"So the stories about the Welsh being a bit anti British is true?"

"There are some topics that shouldn't be spoken of. Churchill is not the best place to start, and sheep jokes don't go down well. We Welsh can be a bit nationalistic, but no more than the English."

"I don't really get it. I've in the few days I've been here and others talking to me when I said I was coming here have refereed to Great Britain, England, British Isles, Britain, what is correct?"

"Well, The United Kingdom is the correct way to describe the place as a whole. It is a country of countries. England, Scotland, Northern Island and the best bit, Wales. You wouldn't call me British, you would call me Welsh and people from Scotland, Scottish, England, English and Northern Ireland, Northern Irish. Scotland, Northern Ireland and Wales have separate and independent parliaments that can comment and pass or bypass laws etc.. England can't. The English call the rest of us Sheep Shaggers and we just don't like them as a whole."

"So no sheep jokes?"

"Especially in the pub, or you will end up quite hurt."

Ianto continued, "There are many other bits involved like Commonwealth Countries, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and I think it is 12 other counties. They use to be parts of the British Empire but are now separate and independent but kept ties with the Crown and the United Kingdom. There is also the Crown Dependancies, three island off the mainlands and not part of the United Kingdom but part of The Crown, which is the Queen and the Monarchy that have been running this place for about 1000 years. The last part is the British Overseas Territories, places like the Falkland Islands, Gibraltar, and lots of other small places around the globe that are part of The Crown. So the place is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, but if you refer to the whole as the United Kingdom and when in Wales call it Wales, and us in it as Welsh, you should survive the pub."

"Is there anything you don't know Ianto?"

"No, try not to have gaps in my knowledge. Now Jack this bit is gossip, but it will help you with the dynamics of the office, that is the only reason why I am telling you. Owen lost his fiance to an incurable disease of the brain, very sudden and quite destroying to him, he doesn't like working with people any more and the pure science and research side of this job is helping him to heal. Tosh has a crush on Owen, but Owen hasn't really noticed her, he has eyes for all the new birds that turn up and is obvious to Tosh. He has his eyes on Gwen, who has a boyfriend but, loves the attention and is a very big flirt. She seems to believe every male has the hots for her and loves that attention. Gwen in not subtle."

"She tried it on with you?"

"No she didn't, I think she thinks I am not worth her effort as I am only a PA and not a boss or department head."

Jack thought, her loss, my gain, I think this man is very interesting and very smart, gorgeous to look at and that accent is to die for.

"The head of site security is Andy. You usually see him on the front desk. He likes to be there so he can see everyone and keep a handle on what is going on. Andy is a good friend of mine, he's a good bloke. Don't underestimate him. He is studying a quite advanced degree in physics and so many just write him off cos he looks harmless, but he is working full time, studying full time and still has a social life. We go to the pub often and his if funny and is still getting HD's in his degree."

"Why Mr Jones, very protective of him, is he special to you?" Hope not thought Jack, I would like to get to known Ianto Jones better myself.

"Heavens No Jack, Andy is the straightest person I have every met. I would never be able to get him into my bed." Shit, that came out wrong. Looking at Jack makes me want to get him into my bed. Not the best move Jones, he may not be that way inclined, but I guess I'm hoping he is. Shouldn't think about my boss that way, but he is gorgeous and I usually don't feel this way about guys. They have to be special for me to fall for them. Why does it have to be my boss.

The rest of the meal passed in general conversation, both men eyeing up and enjoying the company of the other, both wondering what they could be to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: New Boss - 3/quite a few**

**Rating: MA 15+**

**Fandom: Torchwood**

**Genre: AU/ Romance **

**Pairings: Jack /Ianto **

**Spoilers None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned**

**Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.**

The rest of the training course

**Words: this part 1,523 - So far - 5,890**

**Torchwood- Copyright BBC. **

_**Un-betaed so all mistakes are mine!**_

_Italics are thoughts_

**Chapter Three**

The training course continued on, with presentations, reports and outlines of upcoming designs and ideas. Ianto and Jack didn't sit together, Jack sat with the other Heads of Branches. Ianto took notes, so Jack would have a full rundown to look back on if necessary. Ianto felt it was important to show Jack he was capable. He had had his abilities as a PA questions a few times, somehow it was considered not work for a male to be a PA in an office environment. Ianto hated proving himself, but Jack seemed quite Alpha Male and was worried he would not be appreciated for his abilities.

Jack found that his attention kept drifting to Ianto. The look of concentration on his face, the small frown as he took down complicated notes. Jack was wondering why Ianto was working so hard. The other PA's seemed to be only taking half the notes that Ianto seemed to be taking.

At afternoon tea break Jack said "'I'd like to take you all out for dinner at the restaurant here. I would like to get to know you all better, as the new comer to the UK branches." _ It would be nice just to have Ianto for dinner, Oh, Ianto on a plate for my eating pleasure - no, Jack get your mind out of the gutter, I have to work with him and I don't know if he swings that way._

The dinner was nice, but the other Heads kept Jack busy and he didn't have time to talk to Ianto, who seemed to be having fun being the only male among the female PA's. Jack thought _he looked too comfortable with the females twittering around him. Looks like he likes the ladies, oh well, it's probably easier for work if he is not interested in me_.

Ianto kept looking over towards Jack, thinking _I would like to get to know him better, I feel drawn to him and I don't know why, this is not good._

The rest of the course passed with out any incidents. Jack and Ianto kept circling around each other. There were looks between them, and the tension was palpable. A few of the others in the course were feeling sorry for the staff at Cardiff, as David from London said "They either hate each other with a passion or something else, I'm so glad it's not me at Cardiff, imagine working with the two of them acting like that in close quarters. Either they are going to hit each other or hit on each other, hopefully they are both on the same page, can you imagine what would happen if one wanted the other and all the other wanted to do was smack him across the face." The other three who were sitting with David nodded their heads. "Yeah, the testosterone is so strong even I can smell it and I'm a 2 pack a day guy." Judy giggled, "I'd like to be a fly on the wall when they work it out, they are both such great looking men, imagine watching them kiss and ..." "No that's not an image I want in my head Judy, er...yuck" said David.

"Okay everyone that was the last formal session. You will need to met down at the Lobby at 7pm, we are going to dinner, on the Company and later we are going on to a few clubs, the dinner you need to attend, the clubbing is your choice or not." Said Jodie, "There are some great clubs and I can direct you to other of the capitals delights if you have anything particular in mind you want to do after dinner."

Jack looked at Ianto. _Wonder if he likes to dance, would like to see that body moving on a dance floor, recon he would be graceful._

_I would like to see Jack in a club, get him by himself, get to know him_. Ianto closed his eyes and mentally berated himself, _Not the best idea to have Jones, he is your boss, you shouldn't be having those sorts of thoughts about him, but I can't help it_, he smiled, _he is just - oh - he makes my heart skip when he looks at me._

Jack looked at Ianto just as he closed his eyes and sighed. _Oh I wish I could make his eyes flutter shut like that, that is so hot looking, that smile, he is having rude thoughts, I bet he's having rude thoughts, come on Ianto stand up I want to see if you pants are getting tight, I wonder who he is thinking off, just my luck it will be some girlfriend back in Wales. Harkness get a hold of yourself, He probably isn't even interested in men._

Jack looked down at the table just as Ianto looked at him, _Why is he looking so sad, I wonder if I can make him smile, I lov... no I like it when he smiles._

David said "Come on guys, lets get ready, we've a hour before we have to go and I for one want to have a clean up and change, you never know I me score tonight."

Both Jack and Ianto thought _Yeah I would like to score but I don't think he is that way inclined._

Everyone was down at the Lobby waiting for the mini bus that was taking them to the restaurant. Jack moved over towards Ianto, _well_ thought Jack, _I guess I should get to know him better, we are going to be working close._ "Hi Ianto ."

"Hi Jack."

"Looking forward to dinner and clubbing?"

"Yeah, I like to dance, Do you?"

"Depends on the club, I do like to dance." _But I would love to have you dancing next to me, a bit of dirty dancing, rubbing up to each other_. Jack's mind began to wander with images of Ianto, shirtless dancing close to Jack, using his shirt to hold Jack close to him.

"Jack are you alright, you have gone a bit quite, not like you." Asked Ianto.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Anything I can help you with."

_Yeah_ thought Jack, _a lot. How can I find out which team Ianto bats for?_ mused Jack.

The mini bus arrived, they all piled in and went off to a large restaurant.

The meal was pleasant, Jack maneuvered it so he and Ianto were sitting next to each other.

Ianto looked at Jack and asked "When will I see you in Cardiff?"

"I'm catching a train tomorrow and have reservations in a short stay apartment, until I get a place to live and my stuff comes from overseas, at the moment all I have with me are clothes and a few books and some things I could leave to the movers."

"So when will you be at work, so we can be prepared for you?"

"Monday, no reason for me not to be at work, I don't know anybody, except you in Cardiff, and I may as well get started, but I will bend you ear about nice areas of Cardiff to live, the idea of being in a short stay for any length of time is not appealing."

"No cleaning, or is your partner coming over to look after you?" _Subtle_ thought Ianto, _why don't I just say to him Hey you free, do you like me_, Ianto berated himself.

"Don't have a partner, have to look after myself." _I wonder_ thought Jack, _is he sounding me out?_

Dinner was nice and the pair talked, getting to know each other, likes of books and movies being fairly similar, it was mainly music that they weren't in sync. Jack like the big band, musical and the more melodic style, were as Ianto was defiantly a man who was born in the 80's with a very broad like of music, Blues, New Country, lots of artists from Canada and Australia, a comment that intrigued Jack and a liking for 'happy hardcore' a style that Jack had never heard of, and Jack was fascinated by the name.

"So what is 'happy hardcore'?" asked Jack.

"Happy joyous music of the dance style, you know the sort of stuff that is played at Dance Trance parties." answered Ianto, which didn't enlighten Jack at all.

"I'll play you some some day, Jack, it your up to it, we can go to a club after dinner that plays dance music and you will get the idea."

"Sounds fun, count me in." replied Jack, _even more fun if I can get Ianto to myself away from all the other Torchwood people_.

Desert arrived and Ianto had a chocolate mousse. Not realizing what he was doing to Jack, Ianto ate the mousse by dipping the spoon in the mousse and then licking up the side of the spoon, like he was licking an ice-cream, his pink tongue them played with the end of the spoon, before he sucked the mousse off the spoon, then dipping in again for another spoonful. Jack was fascinated, imagining Ianto licking an appendage of his in the same manner.

Jack nearly creamed his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: New Boss - 4/?**

**Rating: MA 15+ **

**Fandom: Torchwood**

**Genre: AU/ Romance **

**Pairings: Jack /Ianto **

**Spoilers None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned**

**Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.**

Clubbing

**Words: this part 2,132 - So far - 8,022**

**Torchwood- Copyright BBC. **

_**Un-betaed so all mistakes are mine!**_

_Italics are thoughts_

a/n - I have realized that the rating I have used is Australian, this is how they work G - General - everyone PG - Parental Guidance Recommended, M - Recommended for Mature Audiences, MA 15+ Not suitable for under 15 - R 18+ - Restricted to 18 and over in age, X 18+ Restricted - these are the porno's - you can't buy, rent in the states but the territories you can and the last rating is RC - refused classification. Hope that helps

**Chapter 4**

After dinner a group of about 5 of them, including Jack and Ianto decided to try the London nightlife. Peta, who worked for London said she knew a few good clubs.

The first one was nice but not Ianto's favorite sort of music, it was more for the over 30's and the majority of people there were well over 30. Jack danced with Peta and with a few other random females. Ianto sat at the bar and watched him. _I would like to dance with him, but this isn't that sort of place_, thought Ianto.

The group went to the next club, it was more modern with a much younger crowd. This time Ianto was the one who danced and Jack lent against the bar, watching him. Jack found that he was fending off lots of interested people, both men and women. He would usually enjoy the attention, but he was having too much fun watching Ianto.

Peta had been dancing with Ianto, who was talking dance music with her.

"There is another club I could suggest" she said, "but it depends on how open minded you are." The others in the group looked at her, waiting for her to explain. "It's a gay club, well more GLBT, so there are guys dancing with guys, girls dancing with girls, girls dancing with girls dancing with boys who are dancing with boys and the whole range of combinations. If you haven't a problem with that it's a really good club."

One of the guys decided it wasn't for him so it left the four of them, Peta, Ianto, Jack and Georgie to head over to the last club.

Ianto thought the music was fantastic, fun and bouncy with the right number of people on the dance floor, enough. "Hey this is great." he said to Peta.

Jack looked around, _wow this is great he thought, I might be able to get to dance with Ianto. _

Ianto had a similar thought.

They all danced and drank and danced some more.

At nearly 1am Ianto decided he need to make a move back to the hotel, as he had a 10am train, and hadn't packed yet. He went over to Jack who was chatting with a girl, who when Ianto looked at her, he thought it possibly wasn't a girl, he thought he saw a bit of a adams apple so she was possibly a he, he really couldn't tell.

"Jack, I'm gonna head back to the hotel, the others have gone and I wondered if you wanted to share a taxi?"

"Yeah, I'll come with you." Jack turned to the person he was talking to, "Nice to met you, best of luck with it all." Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek and followed Ianto out to the road.

"Did you have fun tonight?" asked Jack, he was looking at Ianto as they walk towards the taxi rank that was just up the street.

"Yeah I did, the music was good and I enjoy dancing. The last place was the best, enough people so you don't feel a fool dancing, but not so crowded you are afraid to dance and run into people." _But unfortunately I didn't get to dance with you_, he thought.

"Never thought of it that way, I was enjoying the music and the dancing, saw you dancing with a range of people." _I would so like to ask you what your preferences are but, it could be complicated_, Jack thought.

Little did he know that Ianto was having similar thoughts, wondering if Jack liked guys, girls or both.

The both realized they were a little tipsy when they both went to open the taxi door and burst into giggles. "I think I'm a bit tipsy." said Ianto. "Me too." replied Jack.

As they settled in the back of the taxi Ianto looked at Jack, just staring at his mouth, _Wow, what wonderful lips, wonder what they will feel like to kiss, and do other thinks with_.

Jack was just as bad, he was staring at Ianto's hands, looking at the long fingers, and imagining them on parts of his body. They just sat in the back of the taxi, the driver cleared his throat, waiting for directions. Nothing happened, he then turned around, and sighed, they were lost looking at each other, _Oh young love_ he thought, but this isn't gonna get them to where they need to go, "Okay gentlemen", no response, a little louder "Gentlemen, were to?"

Ianto blinked and looked away, and turned towards the driver, "The Quality Crown Hotel in Paddington, please." he turned straight back to Jack.

The driver shook his head and drove off, _To be that wrapped up in someone, brings back memories_.

The trip from Charring Cross was only 20 minutes, but in that time the two men hadn't said a word, just stared at each other. It was the driver who broke the spell. "Okay gents, were here, that will be £20." Jack came to his senses paid the driver and grabbed Ianto's hand and pulled him out of the taxi. Ianto missed his footing and Jack grabbed him just before he fell, arms around him as he hauled him to his feet. Ianto giggled, then stopped and stared at Jack. Jack just stared at him, holding him tight. He then heard a wolf whistle from down the street, and let him go. _I don't want to let you go_, thought Jack, as he unwound his arms from Ianto's waist. _Is that a growl,_ he thought, _oh that is one sexy sound, no don't go there Harkness, you are his boss, not the time or the place. _Ianto growled at the loss of Jack's arms around him. _That was just ... right_, he thought, _don't want him to let me go_.

They untangled from each other and walked towards the hotel entrance. Ianto looked at Jack, sighed and said, "I had fun Jack, thanks for the lift back."

"That's okay, need to look out for you, your the only person I known in Cardiff."

"Oh, Okay" said Ianto.

They got the elevator up to there floor and wished each other good night and went into their separate rooms.

_Shit shit shit,_ thought Ianto, _he's only being nice to me cos I'm the only person he knows, when he gets to know others, I'll probably drop of his radar_. Ianto dropped down on his bed, not even bothering to get changed and rolled over, depressed.

Jack stood in his room, looking round, _Wish Ianto was here, I really want to get to known him better_. He went and sat down at the table in the alcove. He thought about Ianto, how he was so different tonight, dancing, it was fun and _something we will have to do again_. Jack imagined dancing with Ianto, holding him close, possibly with their shirts off, chest pressed together, moving to the music, _Okay, he thought, time for a cold shower_.

The next morning both men were a bit subdued. Ianto was embarrassed about landing in Jack's arms and Jack was worried he was dreaming about a person who wasn't interested in him.

As they checked out they realized they were booked onto the same train to Cardiff. So they headed off together.

"Is anyone meeting you off the train?" asked Jack.

"Andy is, he said he would drive me back to my house, so I didn't have to worry about parking my car at the station." replied Ianto. "Where are you staying, Andy offered to take me out for lunch, so I can catch up on what happened whilst I was away, Andy knows all the gossip, and I'm sure he would like to met the new boss and he'll drop you off at your hotel."

"You sure he won't mind, he won't want time alone with you." queried Jack, _I hope he is only a friend and not more._

"Nup, he wont mind, he's a good friend and his girlfriend is currently in Australia, so his time off, is his alone." _Well, Jones, that wasn't subtle, am I reading him right, is he wondering if Andy and I were together?_

Jack gave Ianto a big smile and said "Great, I'll take you on the offer, but only if I can get you a drink for your efforts, and to thank Andy as well."

"Andy will enjoy that."

The train trip was quiet, Jack had emails he had to review and Ianto was reading. Every now and again one would look at the other, gazing at the other, wondering what the other was thinking. Neither man realized the other man was having similar thoughts. If there was anything to this feelings, is it possible, being boss and PA, if they wanted a relationship. The way the thoughts were so similar would have amused both men if they had realized it.

They finally arrived in Cardiff and Andy was waiting on the platform for them, he helped with the luggage and they decided to first drop off Jacks bags at his hotel, as he had quite a few bags.

"Okay, I'd like to take you out for dinner as a thank you, it's a bit early, so how about a drink at one of the nice looking pubs out there?" Jack asked the others two as they walked out of the hotel.

"Sounds like a plan, I know a good pub around the corner, they have black brains on tap." replied Andy.

Jack stopped and looked puzzled by that statement.

Both Andy and Ianto laughed at Jack's face.

"Jack, brains is a brand of beer, black is a brew, it's like Guinness, thick black and very strong." laughed Ianto, "You have to be careful of it, it's very strong."

"I'll have to give it a try, up for getting to know the local ways and means." replied Jack.

Andy and Ianto looked at each other and laughed and shook their heads.

Ianto and Andy sat on the end of Jack's bed, giggling trying to hold each other up.

Andy passed out and fell back on the bed, and began to snore.

Ianto cheered and watched Jack and he did a little dance and started to do a strip tease. Ianto, through his foggy brain worked out what Jack was doing and started to sing the strippers song, "da da dah, de dah.." but realized he wasn't getting the tune and he wanted to concentrate on the scene in front of him. Jack didn't seem to notice the music Ianto was providing had stopped and continued to strip, hearing the music in his head. Ianto was mesmerized. _God, he is beautiful, what a wonderful face, neck, oh look the shirt is coming off. Oh I want to lick that chest, nuzzle those nipples_. Ianto Giggled "Hey no laughing, I'm concentraaatttt, some ... think, don't laugh" Jack slurred and laughed himself.

Ianto waved his hand as if to say continue and slowly slide sideways away from where Andy was lying, so he was reclining on one side of the king bed. Jack continued and Ianto continued in his mind what he wanted to do with each body part as it came into view. Jack tugged at his belt, forgetting to undo it, as he became frustrated, Ianto leaned forward and undid it for him. "Ta" said Jack, leaning in and kissing Ianto, he stepped back and pulled the belt out with a flourish and threw it across the room, collecting the coffee cups on the table and sending them skidding onto the floor. He put his hand over his mouth and giggled.

Ianto watched fascinated as Jack turned around and waved his bum at him. Jack slowly undid his trouser and dropped his pants, shaking his bum the whole time. Ianto's eyes widen when he noticed that it was a bare bum he was staring at. "Commando, I like a man who goes commando." mused Ianto as he bent forward and bit lightly and the ass cheek that was closes to him. Ianto laughed rubbed the bite mark and lay back on the bed.

Jack jumped at the bite on his bum. He turned suddenly, the sudden movement making his alcohol addled brain spin. Jack stopped faced the bed and passed out, landing on the bed.

All three lay on the bed, snoring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: New Boss - 5/quite a few**

**Rating: MA 15+ **

**Fandom: Torchwood**

**Genre: AU/ Romance **

**Pairings: Jack /Ianto **

**Spoilers None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned**

**Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.**

Alcohol and the aftermath

**Words: this part 1,875 - So far - 9,897**

**Torchwood- Copyright BBC. **

_**Un-betaed so all mistakes are mine!**_

_Italics are thoughts_

**Chapter Five**

Andy woke up around 4am, desperate to pee. He made his way to the bathroom, peed, washed his face and looked back at the bed. In their sleep Ianto and Jack and moved, they were now lying next to each other facing each other. _They look like they belong together_, thought Andy, _I think I might wander off now and let them sort it out in the morning. Having me here will make it more difficult._ _I could tell Jack and Ianto liked each other._ Andy thought back over the parts of the evening he could remember. _Yep, the two of them like each other, they are good together, hope it works out. Ianto needs to love again_. With that final thought, Andy left the room and made his way home, glad he didn't live too far away, as he was still to influenced by alcohol to drive. _I'll get my car on Monday_, he decided.

Jack woke next, afraid to open his eyes, _God my head hurts, do I need to hurl, no, fine for the moment, need to pee, need to open my eyes to do that_, he thought. He opened his eyes and saw a head of black hair on the pillow next to him. Memories flooded back, _Ianto, the gorgeous Ianto, Ianto my PA_, Jack rolled over. _I'm in bed naked with my male PA_, He looked at Ianto, he was fully dressed. _Nothing happened? think, think, no nothing happened. There was another with us, Andy Ianto's friend_. Jack carefully lifted his head, _Can't see him anywhere, he must have gone. He was here, I remember that, Oh shit, I did a strip tease, Ianto bit my bum. That's why my bum has an ache. _

Jack heard Ianto groan. He sat up suddenly. Jack winced at the colour Ianto's face went, Ianto stumbled as he ran to the bathroom and Jack could hear him heaving up all the alcohol and food they had last night.

Jack really needed to pee, but didn't want to disturb Ianto. Finally his bladder got the better of him and he knocked on the bathroom door. "Ianto, you okay, I really have to pee."

"Coming out now, wont be a sec."

Jack heard the toilet flush and the water run, Ianto spat a few time and appeared at the door. "All yours."

As Jack peed, Ianto went over to the coffee area, "No coffee", he yelled "Your belt broke everything."

"Order room service." yelled back Jack from the bathroom. He had finished and was washing his hands. He looked at the mirror. _Don't look too good, for the amount we drank last night, Ianto doesn't look half bad, wish I could say the same about me. "_Looking your age there Harkness." He said to the mirror. _Oh well, time to face the music, wonder if he will hit me, or will this wreck our working relationship?_

Jack walked into the room, it was fairly large, a long stay hotel room, so it had a seating area and a small kitchenette, really just a tap, toaster, microwave, but there was a proper coffee plunger and cups set up on a table near the door to the balcony. This is were his belt had ended up, smashing the plunger and 3 of the four cups. Ianto was trying to pick up the glass pieces. "Don't worry Ianto, I'll ask housekeeping to come up today to do that."

"Room service will be about 10 minutes they said, I also ordered toast for us. How is your head? Mines a bit sore."

"I think sore is an understatement, wasn't Andy with us?"

"Yep, he's gone, there is a message on my mobile, haven't checked it, but it is from him, he would have woken up to pee and probably walked home, he's not far from here, he's good, wouldn't drive."

Jack looked at Ianto, took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry for getting so drunk last night, I didn't realize how strong that Welsh beer is. I hope I didn't embarrass you, or Andy."

"Jack, both Andy and I are adults, we drank as much or even more than you, you did nothing that you should be worried about. Both of us don't do things we don't want to, even totally pissed. Now you on the other hand, do a very good strip tease."

Jack was speechless.

"Yep something that was quite fun to watch, even though the coffee pot lost it's battle with your belt. Do you normally do burlesque when pie eyed?"

There was a knock at the door. Ianto opened the door and got the tray with the coffee and toast. He placed it on the table. "Well I think I might head home, I could do with a shower. See you on Monday morning Jack."

Ianto left the room. He got as far at the elevator before he had to stop and catch his breath. _Shit shit shit. He thought. Jack is just the most amazing person. He is funny, wonderful, fantastic to look at and god, I'm falling for him. I can't fall for him, he's my boss_.

Ianto poked the button for the elevator, nearly hard enough to hurt his finger. _Come on, come on, I want to get out of here, before I turn around and throw myself at him_. The elevator arrived he sighed and got in, headed down and away from Jack.

Jack stared at the door that Ianto had just left by.

He turned slowly at the coffee, looked back at the door and said, "Don't go" softly to the door. "I think I'm falling for you."

Andy's message didn't help. Ianto read it when he got home. 'Mate, left about 4 you looked cosy - he likes you - see you Monday - A'

Ianto walked around his flat, _I should unpack, shit my bag are still in Andy's car, don't want to talk to him just yet. Shit, shit shit. What have I done._

"Shit shit shit, what have I done", Jack says while under the shower. "He's my PA, this isn't gonna end well", _or end very well. _Jack flicks off the water and just stands in the shower. "What am I gonna do?"

Ianto stands next to the shower, debating, _shall I shower or call Andy, I think shower first_. As the water sluices down Ianto's body, he just stands there, playing in his mind the strip tease, the jokes, the evening, _It was fun, it was more than fun, he really made me want him, and I don't think he was even trying, imagine what it would be like if he tried to seduce you. I don't think I, or anyone would be able to resist him. There is just something about him that makes me, what does it make me feel, wanted, desired, or am I just a nice arse to pass the time. I don't know if he feels like I feel._

He flicks the water off with a groan. "I'm gonna have to talk to him." he says to the reflection in the mirror. "No he wouldn't want me, I'm just a pale welsh PA, he's a dashing American who is a CEO of a large and successful company, what could I be to him." Ianto wipes the condensation off the mirror. "Yep nothing fantastic there. I'm dreaming that he would want me."

Jack looks at the mirror in his bathroom. "Gods my head hurts, all I want to do is curl up in bed with Ianto", _god its all gone to hell in a hand basket as John would say, shit why I am I thinking of him at this time. Get your act together Harkness, this isn't helping. "_Coffee, coffee will help."

Just as Jack hung up from room service, his phone rang, Jack closed his eyes and wishes _Hope is't Ianto. "_Hello"

"Hi Jack, it's Andy, do you remember me?"

"Yeah, Ianto's mate, head of security at Torchwood, can drink an army under the table."

Andy sniggers, "Yep, just making sure Ianto is okay."

"Yeah, he threw up when he woke up and left not long after."

"Did you two talk?"

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Jack I will say this once, Ianto is a very good mate, he has been hurt before, and I don't want him to be hurt again. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah," Jack signed, resigned to forgetting Ianto, "I'll leave him alone."

'NO, Jack that's not what I meant, just don't hurt him, if you are going to do anything, don't do a one night stand or some short term thing, and don't tell him I spoke you, he would be mortified. I... I don't know if you are going to be here short term or what work is planning for you, but he's like a brother."

"I get the message, be serious or be beaten to a pulp."

"Yep. He likes you, you like him, don't say anything, let me finish, I believe when people are tipsy they show their true colours, like you get fighting, belligerent drunks, silly drunks, you know. Well you two were just so into each other. That all, Jack hope your head is fine, and I'll see you round work."

Andy hung up before Jack could work out what to say. He stared at the phone. "I don't want to hurt him, I.. I think I'm falling for him, big time," he said to the beeping phone.

Ianto answered the knock on his door, with trepidation. He looked round the door and saw Andy. "Hi Andy, how you feeling?"

"Fine mate, brought over your bags, they were left in my car, how's your head ?"

"Fine, want a cuppa, yeah I know tea, the kettle just boiled, was making some pot noodles."

"Ianto, you need to eat better, and a tea would go down a treat."

Andy followed Ianto into the kitchen and watched as he made the tea, a coffee and some pot noodles.

"How can you eat those things, they are gross."

"Yeah, I got use to them when at Uni, didn't work like you do, got use to them, quick and filling. Now what's up with that text?"

"Well, in my humble opinion, Jack likes you just as much as you like him, don't go all girly on me, I know you and you do. So what you gonna do about it?"

"Andy he is rather nice, but he's my boss and I'm just a PA, what would he want with someone like me, except a quick fling, and I can't do that again."

"Maybe he want's more?"

"Nah, he would want better than me."

"Ianto Jones, you are a catch, if he can't see that he's not worth you looking at him."

"What would I do with out you as my personal cheer squad."

"Don't know, but I'm sure I would be going to the pub by myself more often."

"Yeah you are a good mate."

"Like to think so."

The two of them moved to the lounge, made themselves comfortable on the couch, drank their drinks and watched some sport on the television, the standby when men don't want to talk about their feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: New Boss - 6/?**

**Rating: MA 15+ **

**Fandom: Torchwood**

**Genre: AU/ Romance **

**Pairings: Jack /Ianto **

**Spoilers None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned**

**Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.**

At work, meeting the team.

**Words: this part 2,040 - So far - 11,937**

**Torchwood- Copyright BBC. **

_**Un-betaed so all mistakes are mine!**_

_Italics are thoughts_

**Chapter Six**

Ianto arrived early at work, put on a carafe of coffee and transferred the notes he had typed up onto his computer, cutting and pasting the relevant parts for each of the department heads, emailed them to each of them, then emailed the completed files, back ground information about items mentioned during the meetings and printed out the overview, ready for Jack to look at.

Ianto looked at his watch, still only ten to 9. He went over to Tosh's area with a cup of coffee for her, placed it on her desk and waited for her to finish the section of code she was typing. Heaven help anyone who interrupted her whilst writing code. Her heels are killers.

"Yan great to have you back, how was London?"

"Good, met the new boss, he's permeant so at least we will know where we stand."

"Yeah nothing worse than have someone come in change everything to there ways and then move on, forgetting that they are leaving all and sundry behind to work out what they were thinking."

"Oh now Suzie wasn't that bad, and Alex before him was a bit strange, but I think it was due to his illness, not him just being a weird person."

"You are too nice, you're the one who gets the all the hassle from the boss and from us, well you protect us from the boss."

"All I can do to help you Tosh."

"Just keep us in coffee, tea-by" yelled Owen as he went by to his desk. "Hey the new boss arrives today, did you hear."

"Yes Owen, he was at the meeting, he nice, American, seems to have a good handle on stuff, shouldn't be too much of a hassle for you."

"Just keep him off our backs so we can do the important stuff." Huffed Owen, as he reach the kitchen, "Is this a new pot?"

"Yep, cups are out, just pour and go Owen."

Owen poured his coffee, came out, gave Ianto a two fingered salute and went to his desk.

"So" Tosh queried, "when does the new boss arrive?"

The elevator dinged and two men came out into the area of the offices, one Andy the other was Jack.

"How about now, he's over there with Andy."

"Andy what you doing up here!" exclaimed Gwen, who was just getting out of the other lift, "This is not the front desk."

"I asked him to bring me up, Gwen, isn't it, I'm Jack Harkness, the new boss."

Gwen moved quickly over to Jack, "Come with me, Jack, I can show you around." She took a hold of his elbow and tried to move him along with her towards her office. "Yes I'm Gwen and I will help you in every and I mean, every way possible." She battered her eyelashes and looked up at him. _Wow he is handsome, I recon he will be good for me._

Jack looked over towards the where he could see Ianto and another female,_ that must be Tosh, _he thought, "Ianto, I need to see you first, excuse me Gwen, I asked Ianto to prepare some material for me, I would like to talk to you, and all the other Department Heads in the Conference Room, in say 15 minutes." He disengaged himself from Gwen and walked over to Ianto. He whispered so Gwen could hear, "Ianto, sorry using you as an excuse to get away from her, she comes on a bit strong."

"Yes Jack, I have the outlines you requested and have emailed the department heads summaries, I will just go over what is pending with you."

Ianto smiled as Jack mouthed, Thank you, as Gwen started to walk towards them. "Sir, just go into your office, it's the one at the end there, and I will be there in a minute with your coffee and we can go over the meeting you are planning."

Jack hurried off, before Gwen could capture him again, Ianto turned to Tosh, who giggled into her hand, and he went off to get the coffee.

Ianto knocked on Jack's door, and when he heard the come in, he went in with a coffee for Jack and his note pad, ready for what Jack wanted.

"Thanks Ianto, it's very off putting to have a person throw themselves at you. I may be using you to hid from her again, you are right, she does throw herself at people. Now I see you have set me up with passwords, access and even an outline of the meetings." He opened up his email, and saw what Ianto had done already with the emails to the department heads, the precis for him and the print out of the overview. "Wow, you are efficient, I wasn't expected half of this by the time I came in this morning, what time did you get in, before day break?"

"No didn't have much planned for yesterday, wrote the information up at home and emailed it over, all ready to send on, didn't take long."

Jack frowned, "Ianto, I appreciate the work you do, but it is important to have a life outside of work, I would prefer you party like the 20 year old you are than to stay in and work in your own time. Surely your partner, girlfriend, wanted to spend some time with you, since you had been away for a few days.?"

"No partner to worry about and I wanted to have time to be able to get the system up the way you want them in the shortest possible time." Ianto shrugged.

"Thanks I appreciate that, now where's your coffee? If you bring me one in to my office, I want you to bring a drink or something for yourself. I don't like sitting hear, drinking," Jack sipped his coffee, "Wow, the best coffee ever, by myself. Okay?"

"Okay, do you want me to organize any munchies for the meeting, I can go down to the patisserie, they do a nice chocolate eclair?"

"Yep, do you need access to the petty cash first or is there an account."

"I usually put in a form at the end of the month and get reimbursed the next month."

"No, that's not fair." Jack pulled out a £20 note and handed it over. "I'll get you to organize either a petty cash or accounts, which ever you want, as you will be the one maintaining the records."

Ianto took the note and said "I should go now, so I can get everything organized for the meeting." He left, went to his computer and sent off emails to the heads with the time of the meeting and the location. He knew they all heard Jack, but it is always important to have it in writing, so there is always a log of the day, and how time is used. He closed down his email, and went out to go shopping for morning tea.

Jack looked around at the heads of divisions, as they sat at the table in the conference room, Tosh was sitting quietly watching Jack intently. Owen was slouched in his chair, seemingly more interested in his nails and what he was able to see without being seen to be looking. Jack then looked at Gwen, she was all wide eyed and sitting bent slightly forward, to show off her cleavage, Jack mentally shook his head at that, out of the two females in the room, Tosh was much more appealing that Gwen. _Never been drawn to the obvious, I guess that why Ianto is so appealing, oh would I like to peel him out of that suit._

Ianto came into the room, carrying a tray with the coffees and pastries. He passed the drinks around and placed the plate in the middle of the table, with serviettes next to them. He took his coffee, remembering what Jack said, and sat down. Jack looked at Ianto, and wondered why he didn't taken the meeting down in short hand, he knows that, he though, must ask him about that.

"Okay lets get started, Thanks for coming to this meeting at such sort notice, but I would like to get a handle on everything that is happening here. I will get Ianto to work out a time for a one one one discussion with each of you and if you will prepare an overview of your section, what you are working on, and what is in the works. Ianto will make sure there is plenty of time for you to organize that prior to the one on ones. I don't want to do that in a group meeting, as it would be a waste of time, sitting around listening to the others give reports. I understand the need to liaise between departments on some of your projects, Tosh, Owen, good work on the HIV thing, great stuff. Gwen I know you are relatively new at Torchwood, so if you need any extra help.." Gwen looked up at Jack, _wonderful a reason to spend time together,_ she thought, "Ianto would be the person to talk to, he knows the systems and will be able to help you to do your reports and other reporting requirements."

Jack looked around at the three of them. "I know the reporting is tiresome, but it gives us ammunition to make sure we get the funding and the equipment you need for your research and development."

"Okay, on a lighter note, there is going to be a team building retreat, it was suppose to be later in the year, but due to some issues that were raised, not here but in one of the other branches, it has been decided that it will be in a weeks time. I'm not happy about it in one way, as I wont have time to get to know what is going on here, but in another way, I will be able to get to known you all better."

Jack then explained to his team what was outlined in the meeting in London, he knew he didn't have to go into much detail, as the notes Ianto had made were comprehensive and written in such a way, you didn't fall asleep. Ianto had tailored each one to the interests of each of them, and since Jack got a copy of each one, he was able to see how much work Ianto would have had to put into it.

They talked for about half an hour, discussing how Jack likes to work, how he likes his people to be comfortable. That he is always ready to talk to his staff, not just the department heads. How he expects everyone to pull together and work as a team. "Everyone is important to our work, from the Tech's, to Security to the Cleaners. I believe it is very important that everyone be treated with respect and to be valued for what they bring to the company. I know that sounds very touchy feely, but believe me, if I find anyone, and I mean anyone is being mean, demeaning or rude, you will be sorry. Now on a lighter note," Jack gave a big mega watt grin, "If my door is open, you can walk right in, if it is closed, please knock and wait. Okay guys, have a good day and I will talk to you all soon."

Gwen sits at the table, only half listening to what has been said. _Don't have to really worry_ she thinks, _Ianto always sends copies of the minutes, and it allows me to sit here and dream about the lovely Jack Harkness and how I can have him. He is delicious, handsome, the two of us will make a wonderful couple, imagine what our children will look like, devastatingly fantastic_.

Gwen looks up and notices everyone is leaving the meeting, _wonder if I missed anything important, doesn't matter,_ she shrugged and went back to her desk. _Maybe I should make an appointment for a wax and haircut, can't have stray hairs when Jack and I become one. Yeah I'll go make that appointment first then read the boring stuff Ianto is going to send._


	7. Chapter 7

Title: New Boss - 7/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

After the meeting Jack and Ianto debrief.

Words: this part 1,216 - So far - 13,153

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

Un-betaed so all mistakes are mine!

Italics are thoughts

Chapter Seven

"Jack do you want another coffee?" asked Ianto.

"Yep, can you come into my office, I'd like to have a word with you."

"Certainly, I'll get coffee and be there in about 3 minutes."

Jack looked up as Ianto entered the office, with two mugs this time.

"Sit down, now how do you think they liked me?"

"Well" began Ianto "Owen does't care who runs the show, as long as he gets the support to do the research and development he wants to do and someone to keep the head office off his back, he's happy and I think he believes you will do that. He'll get to cut stuff up, get regular coffee, get paid and make discoveries that will save people, he's a happy camper."

"Tosh likes you." continued Ianto, "Because she is very shy, and by giving her time and warning before you grill her on her work, she will be so prepared, with every possible question mapped out, with answers and reason. She will be prepared and as such, happy. Suzie our last boss use to put her into situations without her being prepared, you know, if someone came in from Head Office, she wouldn't warn her and they would come over asking questions and she would be all tongue tied and embarrassed. She knows her stuff and confident when she is prepared, but take her unawares and she doubts her ability. She use to work for UNIT, you known of them," Jack nodded "our main software competitor. They only do the software, where as we do both software, hardware and medical as well, well they were giving Tosh a hard tim. She has told me she felt like she was in gaol, the way she had a tiny little room to work in, no comforts at all. Locked in and having to have a supervisor release the door for them to go out. They are so paranoid that information will get out. When she started here, she said it felt like she had been rescued, but Suzie make her feel unsure, as she was questioning her, about previous projects with UNIT, which was covered under their non disclosure which Tosh signed. She is honorable and will stick to that come hell or high water. I don't know how to help her with that." Jack nodded "I noted that, you were right in your pen sketches of them, now the last one?"

"Gwen"

"Yep, am I gonna have problems with her?"

"Well she has the hots for you, if you are happy to go along with that, she will be happy."

"Well I don't want a romantic relationship, only want to work with her."

"I think you will have some problems with her. I don't known her very well, she hasn't been here that long and I must admit I am a bit biased against her, so I don't think I should make any comments about her."

"Why are you biased about Gwen, what did she do to you Ianto? I can't imagine you disliking her without a valid reason!"

"Please take this as someone who was upset by what she said and I don't want my opinion of her to colour how you think or deal with her. I really don't feel all that comfortable ..."

"Ianto I get the picture, close the door and spill. I know you want to rise above this, but I want to know what she did to you."

"Not to me per say, but to Andy."

"Andy?"

"Yeah, she treats him like he is some sort of menial worker, not worthy of even being polite to. Andy is a clever fellow, much smarter than a lot of the people here, but she has judged him by his job and she has written him off, but the worst part is she tells people how dumb he is. She actually said to me she was surprised to see him reading. She thought Andy was putting on 'Airs and Graces' and trying to look clever by reading. Andy is studying and has more compassion and knowledge that she has, she just makes out she is the "heart" of Torchwood and knows everything - sorry, she 'gets on my goat'. Andy as you know, is my friend and didn't have the chances some had with study and support. He is doing it himself and - oh - I don't know, I don't appreciate him being put down. There is no need to be like that.!"

"It's okay Ianto, you are supportive of your friends and I must admit that sort of behavior, if I witness it, will be dealt with straight away. Remind me never to get on your bad side and to stay as a friend, I'd like to have someone support me like you do with Andy. Andy is a nice guy, wicked sense of humor, and can drink like a fish."

"Get on my bad side and you get decaf, keep doing it and it's instant decaf."

"Oh no, you don't, do you?"

"Yeah, Owen will vouch for that. You can tell when Owen has pushed a bit to far, he starts to fall asleep by 3 pm. I usually get better behavior from him the next day. Tosh is the usual person he misbehaves to, and that is not on."

"Ianto I love that, it going to be great working with you. But, please, no decaf for me. I'm like a bear with a sore head without my caffeine."

"I'll remember that. Now I'll just go and type up and send out the minutes of the meeting and.."

"Ianto I didn't see you take any notes. The conference room is wired is it. I don't like the.."

"No, it's not, and neither is your office. For informal meetings I like to use my memory. Just to keep it working. For formal meeting I take short hand."

"Wow, I'm interested to see how good your memory is. Now can you organize informal meetings with the three of them. Lets see, one a day. Owen first, then Gwen and Tosh last. That should give Tosh enough time to feel me out, get Owen over and done with and not make Gwen feel she is the most important."

"Jack, you don't have to do what I suggest."

"You have to understand I trust your opinion. You have been open and forthcoming. I want to use you to the fullest extend and picking your brains is pointless if I don't use that information."

"Certainly, Sir, I will be outside at my desk, if you need me." It sound formal but the smile was large and easy.

Jack took a deep breath, wow, Ianto was too much, I'll have to be careful with him. So smart, so... handsome. No can't go there, it gets to complicated and, oh boy, do I want to go there.

Ianto sat at his desk and started on the minutes. It kept his mind off Jack. Oh he is, is so... so.. Dashing, and to go with my suggestions. Oh wow, keep typing Jones, concentrate on what was said, don't think about Jack and his blue eyes, that smile the cleft in his chin. Those strong hands, wonder what they would feel like on... NO. Concentrate on the minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: New Boss - 8/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

Gwen tries her luck with Jack.

Words: this part 2,048 - So far - 15,201

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

Un-betaed so all mistakes are mine!

Italics are thoughts

Chapter Eight

"Ianto!"

"What, Oh, Yes Gwen?" Ianto looked at Gwen, blushing slightly.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Sorry, just trying not to sneeze, it always makes me red in the face."

"Humm" Gwen narrowed her eyes and looked at Ianto, "I'm just going into Jack. He'll need someone to set him straight about the people here, otherwise he may not know who to turn to. Be a love and get us a coffee."

"The door isn't closed, Gwen, so you can just knock and go in. I'll get some coffee for you when I have finished what Jack asked me to do."

Gwen went in and closed the door behind her. Don't want my time with Jack interrupted, this is important, she thought.

Ianto typed up the minutes, read them over, going over the wording, making sure he got the feel of the meeting. They seemed to be correct, but Ianto's mind kept going off on a tangent. He kept dragging it back, as he found it was wandering over to Jack. He emailed them over to Jack for him to ok prior to them being sent out. He looked at his watch, 10 minutes, Gwen was still in with Jack. Better get them some coffee, he probably needs another by now.

He made three cups, left his on his desk and knocked on Jacks door. Gwen said "Were busy." as Jack said, "Come in." Ianto went in and gave the coffees to them, he looked at Jack, he didn't look all that happy, Ianto smiled and said "I've emailed you the files you requested, please can you review them, so I can send them out."

Jack nodded, understanding that Ianto was giving him a chance to cut short his meeting, if needed, he smiled at Ianto and said, "I'll get to those very soon for you, thanks for working so quickly on them for me."

Ianto smiled and withdrew from the room. I did get his mood right, he did want an out.

Jack looked at Gwen, he couldn't believe she was saying the things she did, what was she, defiantly not the nicest person he has met.

"Jack, I can really help you here, give you a run down on everyone, the ones you should worry about and the ones you can safely ignore. I think you could look at me as your 'Second in Command', Tosh is hopeless, just tongue tied and just to much into her own work to be able to assist you. She is so shy, I can't believe some people think she is a genius. Owen is a rude twat, don't know why he has managed to keep his job, he is so hard to get along with, when I first go here I had an ache, and thought since he is a qualified doctor, I would save time and see him, he just laughed at me. He is so arrogant, rude bastard. And Ianto, I am so sorry you have inherited him, he can be a bit of a priss, he seems more concerned with coffee and paperwork, than helping us, the ones that actually work."

"And this is your run down on the staff I have?"

"There is more, I'm sure you will be able to move Ianto on to another area, and get a helpful person, I have some friends who are secretaries and I'm sure I could convince one of them to work for you."

"Really, a friend of yours, would she be able to assist you as well."

"Yeah, me and the others too."

"Have you any other advice for me." Jack smiled at Gwen, it was not a smile that reached his eyes, and it was not the most friendly of smiles either, but Gwen didn't notice, she just continued on.

"Andy, just ignore him, he is nothing more than a simpleton, he is trying to make out he is smart. He sits down on reception, reading books to make him look smart. It would work better if he read real books, but he is reading text books of science stuff, quantum stuff. As if a security guard has the knowledge to read that stuff, let alone understand it."

Gwen lent back in her chair, and gave Jack a big smile, waiting for him to thank her for her help and advice.

"So you think I should get rid of Ianto and employ a new secretary? What other advice have you for me?"

Jack was annoyed but it went over Gwen's head, she didn't notice the cold tone of his answer and that he really wanted her advice and council. She didn't see the frown and the hard look on his face, she only expected him to fall at her feet, and when he didn't she ignored it, he needs me so much, he is asking for my advice, I am going to help him, and me, so much. Gwen thought.

"Jack, we should merge medical and computers. Medicine is going to be done by computers and then we can get rid of Tosh. That will save this department lots of money and Tosh doesn't seem to do much. All the stuff comes from her boffins and we don't really need 3 of them the medical people seem to be all computer nerds as well. I only have two workers, I don't see why they need three in that area. If we go rid of them and got the medical to do the computer stuff there would be more money and the Department Heads could get a pay rise. We work harder any way."

She smiled showing the gap between her teeth and leaned forward to show some more cleavage. It always works, I can always get what I want from a man, they just can't seem to be able to resist me. I was so glad Suzie was off on that course for three months in the states when I was first over her with the police. Old Fitzherbert was easy, a smile, the cleavage and he was eating out of my hands. If this job had come up a bit later when Suzie was back I don't think I would have had it given to me. She was so jealous of me and how good I am. Didn't want the competition. It blinded her to how good I am. I recon I could get to be Jack's 2iC in no time and maybe I can get some more of Jack, he is so divine.

"Gwen, Gwen."

"Hum, Yes Jack."

"You zoned out there for a moment, Ianto brought in coffee and you didn't even notice."

"Yeah he is always skulking around doing things like that, just ignore him."

"You didn't even say thank you."

"Don't need to, Jack, it's his job."

Jack just looked at her.

Gwen smirked, of course he can't take his eyes off me.

"Jack, how about we go to lunch now and discuss this in more detail, in private?"

"No Gwen, it's not even 11 yet. You can't go to lunch at this time, surely you have some work reports to organize?"

"All done, I told my staff to do them, I'm a manager and I mange them."

"Gwen I have work I have to do as I have only got here today. I need to get the background and get a feel for the place, So I will see you on Wednesday for our meeting, Ianto will send you an email, outlining the information I need for you to give me about your area and your staff. That should give you time to organize the report. I need to know what is in the works, what has been achieved in the last quarter. The time and date of the meetings is in the email sent to you."

"Jack I need more time, I can't get my people to do that sort of report in such a short space of time."

"Gwen I expect you to do the reports, as I need to know your opinions of your staff, their strengths and weakness. It's all in the email, go read it. It's not complicated and since it seems you delegate well, you should have plenty of time."

Ianto, smiled as Gwen left Jacks office, not looking very happy. Then Owen arrived. "Mate, no problems with tomorrow, I hate paperwork but what is required is not to complicated. All the research is fully documented, and recommendation are always up to day and logically stored, as we use them regularly in the research. All I will need to do is pull the files, and put them together. My staff review is easy, they are all bloody brilliant. They know their stuff and they are really excited about the way our research is going."

Ianto knew there would have been no problems with Owen. He looked disorganized but he was nearly as organized as Ianto when it came to his research. He was determined to make a difference and his staff were the same. He was hard on his staff, but only because he expected 110% from them, and the were the same. You didn't last in medical if you weren't that way inclined. They worked hard, but also partied hard.

When Tosh got her email, she smiled, thinking I'm sure Ianto asked for me to go last. He would know all the information is ready, but I do want to go over it all at least twice, and the overview of my staff. They are brilliant, but I have to make sure that I can show how brilliant they are. I have to put them in the best light. They deserve to be protected. Hope Jack is nurturing of them and their projects.

Tosh was concerned that Jack may not understand the work her team has been doing. They were brilliant and she wanted to make sure they were appreciated. If I do a non tech translation and then I will be able to show how good they are. If I started now, I will have a great presentation. A dvd, that would be good, one Jack can take away and with the graphs and tables, I'll use Louis clever 3d imaging, that will show what we do and how we have done it. It will highlight Louis and the work of the department.

Ianto would not have been surprised by Tosh's thoughts. He liked her and they had a great working relationship. They were becoming close friends as well. He was finding out under that reserved exterior their was a mad and crazy woman. She just needed to feel secure before letting loose. I bet, thought Ianto, she is planning to use the 3d presentation tool. It was in it's final testing stages. It will make the company so much money. It is so simple to use and the results are stunning. Jack will love it.

Gwen got back to her desk, after lunch. She felt she couldn't go back straight away after the meeting. I really thought we would go out to lunch and get to know each other better. Couldn't come back earlier, I told Jeff I would be a few hours. Don't want to look silly coming back early. Jack should have taken me out to lunch I deserve it after giving him all that information about the people here. Jack is gorgeous as I am. We would make a great couple. Oh, Of course, Jack had to settle in. He couldn't pick me as his favorite straight away. Jack needs to reassure everyone that he will treat them equally. The way his jaw dropped when I told him about everyone, he must be horrified with what he is going to have to sort out. And he will want to see what sort of competition he has for me. Gwen sat at her desk, and looked at the papers on it. I don't have to do a report, I'll ask Ianto to do it, that's his job not mine. And even if he doesn't, it was just an excuse for Jack and I to have some time alone, he is a clever fellow. Can't wait to see what he is like in bed. I recon he will be great.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: New Boss - 9/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

Owen's Meeting with Jack, Gwen makes her move

Words: this part 1,772 - So far - 16,973

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

Beta'ed by Wanda1969 - thank you

'thoughts are in single quotes'

Chapter Nine

The afternoon came around quickly. There was lots for Jack to check and look into, as he needed to get up to speed in all that was happening. He was still annoyed by Gwen. 'How could she act like that, she only met me this morning,' thought Jack. 'Maybe I'm giving off the wrong signals. I like both men and women, but I have lately, since London, have been intrigued with men, no not men - one man, a certain Welshman. Perhaps my interest is making my 'I am interested' pheromones and actions rub off on others. She is nice to look at but no where near as good as that cute Welshman... and boy is she a bit of a harpy. Not my style at all. I can't believe she had me tongue tied. I will have to straighten her out at our meeting.'

That certain Welshman, knocked on Jack's door, bringing coffee and Owen. Owen and Jack looked at each other, and he motioned for Owen to sit down.

"Thanks for coming at such a sort notice, I hope we can work well together. I want to say first off that I believe in the importance of supporting what you do and how you do it. Every department is different and I don't believe they can be run the same way. All you R&D fellows are mad and brilliant and need to be nurtured, not made to toe a company line. But I do need to know what is happening and where you are on projects, because I will get asked. I hope you had enough time to get the info together, If you need more time, we can do this at a latter day, Tuesday or Wednesday morning, if that is better with you?"

Owen looked at Jack, "Wow, I believe we will work well together. Here are my reports, I understand the need to report, and with the research we do, being for use on people we have to document all stages of the study, effects, what we expected and so on, so it's not hard to give you a run down. I wrote a short piece on each of my staff, but this is what I really want you to know. We are a team that works well together, we may shout and chuck stuff at each other, but that's to let off steam. My guys are bloody fantastic and no one gets to make fun of them or to put them down."

"I would never do that, I understand you're protective of them, and that's good, that is what you are there for: to get them to where they need to be, keep the research going and to protect them so they can work. It sounds like your guys are great." replied Jack.

"Yep they are," he said proudly and he handed over the files, "The green one is the research that is current, we are currently doing two projects, unusual, but one of my guys had an idea and it sounded great, so I let him run with it. The others in the team are working on the second one in the folder. They are getting promising results and we should have a product ready for testing in 3-4 months. The blue folder is what we have done over the last two years. All my staff have been here for the last two years. I figure that will give you an idea of how they work and show you what they have achieved. The red folder is contains outlines of all my staff: it's their CVs, and some notes from me."

"Wonderful," said Jack "That is exactly the sort of information I'm after. I will read them with interest, but I would like you to tell me about your staff, how they interact, that sort of thing."

Owen was surprised, he hadn't though Jack would be interested in his staff. 'Usually 'suits' are only interested in the bottom line, not concerned with the people who made the bottom line happen.' Owen gave Jack a brief overview of his staff and found he was being more honest than he planned. 'Wow this Jack guy was good, better than any of the others who have had his job recently,' he thought.

The meeting went well and both parties were happy with the results.

After Owen left the office, Jack called out to Ianto, "Ianto!"

"Yes, Jack, you hollered" he replied as he went to the door of Jack's office.

"Ianto can I please have a cup of coffee... and please join me."

Ianto nodded and walked away. His face reddened as he started to think about Jack. 'Oh no, calm down, sitting in his office while my mind is in the gutter, that will be hard, have to calm down, otherwise parts of me will be hard. No don't go there, have to calm down.' Ianto took several deep breaths and went to the kitchen, as he made the coffee he continued with the internal monologue. 'Down boy, calm, calm, think of Gwen telling me off, ice water, cold showers.' It sort of worked. 'Boy am I glad I am wearing my suit jacket, it hides the front of my trousers. They are having the tendency to become a little tight, when ever I think of Jack. Bugger.'

Jack sat at his desk thinking about his staff. 'I'll need to get the best out of them. I need to prove that I am good at this job. I was only suppose to relieve but since Suzie decided to do the whole mother thing, the temporary, acting up position had become a full time position. Great for my career, yeah, but stressful. My main problem is going to be Gwen, she seems so much in her own little world, like she is the sun and everyone just revolves around her, and that's not the sort of person I like to work with. I'm more confident and comfortable with people like Owen, looking out for their staff like a mumma bear. And how Gwen came onto me! I'm sure I didn't do or say anything, to lead her on...'

Ianto knocked on the door frame, with a tray containing two cups of coffee and his note pad. Also on the tray was a plate with some biscuits. Jack strained to see if they were chocolate. When Ianto put the plate down, Jack sighed in pleasure, 'yes they were chocolate, just what I needed.' Ianto sat down quickly. That little sigh of pleasure Jack made, had gone straight to his cock. He reached across and placed Jack's cup in front of him, and Jack reached across to his cup at the same time. Their fingers touched. Both Jack and Ianto suddenly looked at each other. It felt, to Ianto, like when you put your tongue on a 9 volt battery- all tingly. Jack looked at Ianto. 'Did he feel that too, that little jolt, he wondered. Maybe it was just static electricity, but it didn't feel like a sharp shock, more tinglier. Nice.'

Ianto pushed over the plate of biscuits, trying to look everywhere but at Jack. 'Why should I be shy. He's done a drunken strip tease and we have crashed in a bed together. Yeah, but we had lots to drink and he wasn't acting as your boss then. Now he's my boss sitting on the other side of the desk...Oh God I have to get out of here...get some air, it just because...it's because...it's just because...he is bloody fantastic!'

Ianto sat back in his chair, looking at Jack, looking at ...'What is that? Want in his eyes? no can't be...'

Jack was staring at Ianto. 'What was that look in his eyes? He seems so in control all the time and now... he's out of control. That look in his eyes, it's making me feel all... all warm... is he eyeing me up? Does he want me, as much as I want him?'

Ianto cleared his throat. "Jack, what is going to be your policy on inter-office romances?"

Jack looked at Ianto in surprise. 'Was he asking so he and Jack could...?'

Before Jack was able to finish that thought, Ianto spoke again. "Gwen asked me. If you don't mind me saying, be careful of Gwen, she has a boyfriend but she seems to have set her sights on all the new Managers - no only the new Managers who are male. If you want to pursue her, you will need to change the policy. Suzie wrote that after the 'affair in the stationary cupboard'."

With that Ianto picked up his mug and walked out to the kitchen.

Jack sat at his desk, feeling like a guppy, mouth flapping, trying to form words. 'What was that all about? Something is going on between me and Ianto. It feels like we are connecting, feeling each other out, then all of a sudden he is talking about me and Gwen. Gwen of all people! But also warning me about her. And what is it with the stationary cupboard? Wonder if I can get Ianto into the stationary cupboard?'

Ianto stood in the kitchen berating himself. 'Smooth Jones... just 'cos you are lusting after him doesn't mean he is lusting after you. After what Gwen said to me, Jack must be planning to bed her.'

Earlier that day

Ianto was sitting at his desk, doing a web search on available properties, to be able to give Jack an idea of the current houses and flats close to work.

Gwen came up to Ianto and said, "Ianto, Jack wants you to bring up the inter-office romance policy. He can't just change it for us, I mean me. That wouldn't look good, but if someone else brought it up, he can over-ride it, then when he and I become an item, and neither of us will look bad." Gwen smiled and wandered away, thinking to herself. 'How long will Jack take before he starts chasing me? I shouldn't respond straight away - I don't want to be thought of as a slut, one or two days should be enough. Make Jack more need for me, yep that will be my plan.'

Jack sat in his office, looking out at Ianto's empty desk. 'What did I say to make you flee like that.' "Can't think what I did, but then Mr Jones." Jack whispered to himself as he gazed at the man in question's desk, "You do make it hard to think." 'Along with other things'


	10. Chapter 10

Title: New Boss - 10/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

Gwen Upsets Jack

Words: this part 1,772 - So far - 18,745

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

Beta'ed by Wanda1969 - thank you

'thoughts are in italics and single quotes'

Chapter Ten

Tuesday

All was going fine at the Offices of Torchwood Industries.

As usual Gwen was late, and Ianto had made the first round of coffee, sent out numerous emails and requests for Jack.

Ianto was looking at the property website. 'I've done all my work for the day, It is still half an hour or so to Jack's meeting with Gwen. I'll just pick out some properties in the local area, ten should give him an idea of what is available. Five for sale, five for rent. I'll show them to him and we can have a cuppa before Gwen descends.'

"Ianto," Gwen said as she dumped a heap of papers on his desk. "Collate this, I need it for my meeting with Jack. I also need a coffee and it better be ready in - wow- 45 minutes." With that she rushed off to her desk.

Ianto sighed, and looked at the papers. 'Great,' he thought. 'It's all her figures for the last 2 months - nothing is in a logical order, it looks like she has just picked up the papers she is supposed to action and dumped it at me. Half this stuff isn't relevant.' Ianto leafed though the papers, 'And the staff reviews aren't here.'

Neither of them had noticed Jack come out of his office just as Gwen had started to order Ianto around.

"Ianto," said Jack, "This isn't your job, can you please go and work your coffee magic. One for me, one for Gwen and one for yourself. And don't worry about Gwen's paperwork."

Jack picked up the papers and placed them inside a printer that was rarely used; it was a large plan printer.

"There, if she asks where they are you can blame the ghost machine for eating them."

Jack smiled, with what Ianto could only call a 'shit kicker' smile and Ianto smirked.

"Coffee won't be long Sir, I'm just printing out some info for you. I'll be there in 10 minutes." 'And counting to the time I have you to myself, if only for a few minutes,' thought Ianto.

Jack laughed and went back into his office. As he was waiting for Ianto, he was mulling over Gwen. 'She is going to be a problem. The thing that annoys me the most is people who use other people, and are too lazy or too up themselves to do their own work, and it looks like Gwen is one of those people. Wonder if it because she is lazy or up herself?'

Ianto arrived with the coffee, a folder and 'Yay,,,' thought Jack, 'chocolate biscuits.' Ianto put the plate of biscuits on the desk closer to Jack than himself, remembering how Jack had scoffed down the biscuits the previous day, and sat down opposite Jack.

Jack waited for Ianto, as it looked as if he was about to talk, plus he had two biscuits in his mouth.

"Jack, you said on the train coming up that you have never been to Cardiff before and you had no idea of areas, rents or property values,"

Jack was flabbergasted. 'I had only said that is passing, I didn't expected Ianto to remember it, let alone do anything.'

Ianto looked at Jack, "I have a good memory. Don't look so surprised."

He handed the folder of properties over to Jack.

"Now, there are some flats that are fairly close to here. I wasn't sure if you had a car and this is actually a nice area. This is Skypoint," Ianto said as Jack turned the page over. "Very modern, all glass, chrome, open plan, great views, they rent as well as sell units. If that's not your style, there is a smaller old fashioned block, again close, with a large balcony, the rooms are large and airy. It's a nice neighborhood, quiet and about a ten minute walk from here."

Jack looked at the papers. "Wow Ianto, where do you find the time.?"

"Well, I actually really enjoy research, that's what I was trained in, that and archiving, but there is not much call for that here, so I stick at PA'ing. I can type, take shorthand, and all the PA jobs, it's a good job the work, the people here are interesting, so I don't miss the research that much." 'But the perks are so much better now you are here, Jack,' thought Ianto.

"Where do you live?"

"Pardon!"

"Sorry, that came out wrong. What area do you live in, what's it like? I'd like to hear about the area. I trust your opinion."

"Well, I live over near Riverside, it's a nice area, a mixture of re developed houses, warehouses and units. There are some quite modern apartments down towards Cardiff bay, but the area I'm in at Riverside is a nice older area. I have a unit in a converted large house. I like the space of the older buildings, and it's nice to have a separate kitchen, dining room and lounge room. The plumbing could be better, but I've got two bedrooms and it suits me."

"Sounds nice," said Jack. "Over the top, all glass and chrome isn't my style either, they're either bland boxes with everything on show, or trying too hard to have some style."

"Yeah, I agree."

"So this one, and this one," Jack pulled out a couple of the print outs, "are not really me. Do you want to go with me to have a look at them, after work, if you have no plans?"

Ianto looked at Jack. 'Should I?' He inwardly debated if 'this was wise or not.' He signed to himself, 'unable to resist him.' "Yeah, when is suitable?" 'I shouldn't really, he's not interested in me, Gwen made that clear, but, he doesn't seem to have liked what Gwen did, maybe he can separate work and play.'

"How about this evening, if you wouldn't mind arranging it with the estate agents? I could do with having someone nice to spend some time with, I have to go and butt heads with Gwen - don't look at me like that Mr Jones, you known what she's like. She is going to have to explain why she is palming off her work on you, why she is not prepared and why she is coming on to me."

Ianto was surprised by the last comment.

"Huh, cracked your façade, Gwen seems to think I am going to throw myself at her, and she is so wrong." Jack looked straight at Ianto, "There is someone else I wish to throw myself at."

Ianto blushed, Jack smiled. Before either of them managed to open their mouths to say something, Gwen barged in.

Jack looked at Gwen, he could believe that she didn't get it. That when the boss has his door closed and is talking to someone, you don't just walk in.

"What is it Gwen?" Jack asked. Gwen started on with how she couldn't get the information needed in time.

"It is all someone else's fault, Jack, I can't believe the person I asked to do some of the compiling managed to lose the papers."

Jack just looked at her, 'she just doesn't get it, when your boss asks you to prepare a report it should be done, not palmed off to someone else. and even if you do so, don't complain to your boss that it hasn't been done.'

She was going on and on how it was Ianto's fault, how could it be lost in a ghost machine. "And Jack, how dare he say that, he should be running around trying to fix it for me, that's what his job is."

Ianto stood up. 'Seems she hasn't even noticed I am here,' he though and went to walk out. 'Better leave them to it.'

Jack looked up at Ianto and said "Thank you for your great work, I'll meet you outside at 5, that gives me an hour with Gwen, to set her straight." Jack winked at Ianto, who tried not to grin.

'Oh Gwen is not a favorite of his, she is going to be very displeased with that - he seems to like me, oh no sounding like a school girl again.' Ianto went to get a coffee, and find out if Tosh needed anything for tomorrow's meeting.

"Gwen sit down please." Jack looked at her, 'has she got more buttons undone, I can nearly see all her bra, not subtle at all. Please don't lean any farther forward, those puppies are gonna fall out any minute.'

Jack was just about to continue when Gwen jumped in "Well lets forget how incompetent Ianto is, shall we go out for drinks this evening, I know you are new to town and I can show you all the good places to go, and" she smiled leaning forward and exposing more of her cleavage as she looked up through her lashes at Jack, - 'there is no way he can resist' she thinks - "You never know, that may include my place." She winked at Jack.

Jack just sat there for a moment, mouth agape - did she really just say that? Words were failing him. In the end Jack coughed and sighed. "Let's reschedule the meeting for tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure that will give you time to do your report. Can you ask Ianto to come in as you leave, please?" 'Just get out of my office I need to wash my eyes out with bleach, I didn't need to see that.'

It was Gwen's turn to be surprised. She looked at Jack as if he was mad. He'd turned her down, 'he couldn't have turned me down.' Gwen stood up and slowly walked out of the door. Gwen walked right past Ianto, who was just coming back from the kitchen.

"Gwen that was quick, do I need to reschedule a meeting for you?" Inquired Ianto.

Gwen just kept walking, 'Stuff him, let him get into trouble too.' As she walked back to her desk it hit her. 'Oh, he doesn't want to play favorites, he wants to show he treats everyone equally. If he goes out with me straight away it wouldn't look good, that must be why. He is just looking out for me. He is just fantastic, so caring, giving me time to make it easier for me.' Gwen smiled. 'I'll make sure he realizes he doesn't have to wait long for me.'

Gwen turned around to look towards Jack's office, before she went though to her section. 'I guess I should tell Ianto, but he has gone, oh well. Not long before Jack and I will be together.'


	11. Chapter 11

Title: New Boss - 11/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

Jack and Ianto talk and Ianto blushes

Words: this part 1,600 - So far - 20,420

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

beta'd by the wonderful wanda1969

'thoughts are in italics and single quotes'

Chapter Eleven

Ianto sat at his desk, after seeing Gwen leave Jack's office. 'I'll just call a few of the real estate people and make sure Jack can view a few properties tonight.' Ianto had arranged for them to see 4 properties. 'I'll just get another cup of coffee for Jack and then head down and wait for him downstairs, I can have a quick chat with Andy while I wait.'

He took the coffee into Jack. Jack looked up and said "That took a while"

Ianto looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"You took your time... or" light dawned with Jack..."Gwen didn't say I needed you." 'damn' thought Jack, 'that sounded wrong.' Ianto's eyebrows went even further up. "Didn't Gwen ask you to see me?"

"No, Sir, she just left muttering, I thought you might need another coffee before I went downstairs. She did seem upset. Then she stopped, looked as if she had an epiphany, smiled and walked away."

"God!" said Jack "She just believes I have the hots for her, doesn't seem to matter what I do she doesn't get it, I'm not interested in her."

"Maybe you need to snog someone in front of her."

"You offering?"

"Um..." Ianto blushed.

"You blushed, it's cute." exclaimed Jack.

"Men are not cute Jack, I am not cute, and that's harassment."

"You complaining?"

"No, but I won't snog you in front of Gwen just to get her to stop lusting after you."

"I prefer other persons to be lusting after me, not her, but does that mean you may snog me for other reasons?"

Ianto looked at Jack and cleared his throat, blushing some more, as he thought 'how nice it would be to snog Jack.' "Tosh's meeting is at 9am, do you have any other meetings you need to plan, and do you want me to organize the conference call to Head Office, it's usually done once a month on the third Wednesday of the Month?"

"Please arrange another meeting with Gwen, after Tosh's. I'd like to do the conference meeting in the afternoon if this is able to be arranged at such late notice. I think I will need to calm down after dealing with Gwen, she really riles me up."

"The meeting is usually held about 3pm, all the heads start about 2.30, have a bit of a chat, I think that is the time most of the important info is passed about, then the formal meeting starts. It is just the heads, a couple have their PA's with them, to take notes, but there is a recording made of the official meeting so it is your choice if I take notes. Tosh is down for 9am, then I get Gwen for you after. Owen had 1 and a half hours so the others will have a similar time. Tosh will be finished in 1 hr and 10 minutes, her presentation is all done, and run through twice, with a whole list of your possible questions, answers and discussion points. Tosh is so organized and she thinks of so many different ways to look at things. Gwen will take either a very short time, with her doing the same as today, or she will try and make the meeting last for a long time. If you like I can put through an important call, then lever her out of your office, if you like. I'll make sure you get an hour before lunch so you can be prepared for the conference call, lunch, then it will be time to go down for the conference call. It'll go for about 2 hours, back up here and end of the day."

"Great, now I saw you with a handful of papers, you're not doing Gwen's report are you?"

"No, they are the real estate details. I got a few more off the net, the older sort of properties you are more interested in, and I phoned a couple of agents and organized some showing for this evening. Were you planning on buying or renting, I forget to ask, I only organized rentals, sorry."

"Rent to begin with, just for 6 months, to get a feel for the area, if I like it or not, then I will buy a place."

"Okay." Ianto gave Jack the papers, "Any of these appeal?"

Jack looked at the ones that Ianto had picked. "These look promising."

Ianto checked the ones he had picked. "I was able to get appointments for all of these, this one is in my street and this one is the street one over, the first one is a bit quieter, this one," pointing to the second one, "is on a main street with a pub on the corner, so on game night can be a bit noisy. I did get an appointment to see this one as well, but can cancel it if you want?"

"No, it'll be interesting to see what is on offer. And thanks for this help, I known it is not your job to find me a place to live, but it is good to get an insiders knowledge." 'I'd hate to think what Gwen would make of it if I asked her,' mused Jack, 'plus this gives me more time with Ianto, out of work.'

'It's no hassle Jack, as I said I enjoy research," 'plus I get to spend some time with you,' he thought.

"Great, and I want to take you to dinner afterwards, need to learn were the good watering holes are in the local area."

"Anything else, Jack?"

"No, not that I can think of now Ianto, oh, just email Gwen with the new meeting time, thanks."

"Will do."

Ianto went back to his desk and sent the email to Gwen, answered a few late arriving emails and phoned the agents, confirming the viewings.

At 4.30 Ianto took in a last coffee for Jack, he was on the phone and waved Ianto to sit down.

"Okay" Jack said into the phone, "Yeah, no worried. We will schedule that in, only the Department Heads, Great, Yeah, just love that sort of thing. When we work it all out I'll get my PA to send the details to you. Yeah, bye."

Ianto tried to look like he wasn't listening, waiting for Jack to finish.

Jack looked at Ianto after he put the phone down.

"Ianto, We have worked together for a few days, and have been to that course together, not to mention that little drunken escapade, which was fun, and I had a great time with you and Andy, but I feel I don't know you all that much. We will be working closely and I would like to get to know you better."

Ianto sighed, 'Oh it he isn't interested in me, yeah, such a gorgeous man wouldn't be interested in a boy from the valleys, it was only a drunken escapade,' he thought.

Ianto looked at Jack and said "You have my personnel file. I had everyones copied and sent to you."

Jack looked at Ianto, 'what have I done this time to put him on edge, I'm not doing the best at getting closer to him, lets hope tonight helps'. "But that doesn't tell me the real you, just the facts. I've met with all the other heads of department that I will be working closely with, and that is how I am getting a handle on them, but I need to know more about you."

"Jack we have shared a be.." before Ianto was able to get the word bed out, Gwen opened the door and said "Jack I need a work, I can't get the reports done, I have to go home."

"Is there a problem at home Gwen?"

"Rhys just called, he's come home early and I haven't spent much time with him and he is important."

"So no real emergency, you just want to spend some time with, Rhys?"

Ianto said "Rhys is Gwen's boyfriend."

"You want to leave work early to spend time with your boyfriend, did he come home early sick, injured?" Gwen shook her head. Jack was confused, 'Gwen was coming on to me, I'm sure she was.'

"I promise the reports will be done. I'll do them first thing in the morning." She decided to go all out, 'I'll use my eyes, push out my bust a bit, that usually works.'

Jack shook his head, i'f I say yes go early do the reports in the morning she will go and leave me with Ianto.' "Okay, Gwen, go, but please don't make this a regular thing."

Gwen rushed out, she didn't event say thank you.

Jack looked at Ianto and asked "Is it a English thing, acting like you want some one, and then, Oh I don't known, she confuses me."

"Jack, neither Gwen or I are English, we're Welsh. That sort of comment could get you in big trouble, especially in a pub when the rugby is on."

"I'll remember that."

"But, no Jack, it is just Gwen."

"Good, I thought I was going mad."

"She does lust after you, and would trade up to you if you wanted her."

"No way do I want her, she's just not my type." 'Gorgeous men are my think at this moment in time, and hopefully this one in front of me,' he thought.

Ianto noticed the look on Jack's face, like he was contemplating someone, 'Hope it is me, no he would want someone better than me.'

Ianto blushed at the though.

"Penny for them" said Jack with a smile on his face.

"It's almost time to go, I'll just take these mugs and clear up, log off and we'll be ready to go."

"Great, I'll just log off and meet you near the lifts, and Ianto, I am still going to find out more about you."


	12. Chapter 12

Title: New Boss - 12/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

Flat Hunting

Words: this part 1,541 - So far - 21,929

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

beta'd by the wonderful wanda1969

'thoughts are in italics and single quotes'

Chapter Twelve

Jack was waiting at the lifts, wearing an old RAF coat, Ianto arrived at the lift, mesmerized by the cut of the coat, which suited Jack. 'It makes him look so delectable.'

Jack seemed to notice that Ianto was behind him and turned to face him, Ianto's mouth dropped open in surprise, the blue-grey of the coat brought out the colour in Jack's eyes, making the blue brighter and, 'Wow...' thought Ianto. 'He's just perfect. I have never seem a more beautiful man.'

Jack gave Ianto a big smile and said, "Ready to go?"

Ianto felt his heart beat faster and all he could do was nod.

The two men exited the building and Jack hailed a taxi. Ianto tried to get his brain to function, taking a deep breath as he gave the driver the address for the first letting agent.

"You okay, you're quiet?" enquired Jack.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ianto looked out of the window as he started to tell Jack a bit of history of the area.

"Let's go to the pub on the corner, near the Estate Agent. We are about 15 minutes early." said Jack,

Ianto continued explaining about the history of the area, making sure he gave some of the more salacious stories. Jack was laughing along, enjoying the anecdotes, and Ianto's company. 'I don't want to go to the agents, I want to stay here, with Ianto,' sulked Jack.

"Come on Jack, we better get going, it's just around the corner."

The first flat they went to was nice, but a bit floral. The wall paper in every room, including the toilet, was roses.

"I can't imagine why someone would put that paper in there," laughed Ianto. "You wouldn't want to have a hangover and use it would you." Jack laughed, "It's just not me."

The second flat had a tiny bathroom. Jack said "I liked to be able to have a shower with a friend, this shower would not work."

This comment had Ianto imagining showering with Jack. 'Oh very nice thoughts, this is a vision I must revisit when I am by myself,' contemplated Ianto.

The real estate agent blushed, Ianto giggled... and Jack... didn't care.

The agent bid them goodbye and said she would contact them if she got news of any other properties that seemed suitable.

Jack was a bit dejected. "As nice as it is living in a hotel, what with no cleaning, it isn't a home. I'm beginning to miss my stuff. I had to pack it all up about 4 weeks ago, and living out of a suitcase is only an adventure for a short time. It can be very confining in a hotel room all the time, you feel like you're in a bunker or a bolt hole, it's not a home."

"We'll find somewhere for you Jack. You can always come over to my place if you need company, or a real home." Ianto couldn't believed he said that, 'what will Jack think, how will I cope if he is at home, it's hard enough keeping my distance, but at home, it'd be hard, yeah parts of me will be hard.'

Jack smiled, 'A night in with Ianto, by ourselves: we could cuddle up on the couch, watch a movie, or have a movie on and not watch it. No, don't go there Harkness.'

The two men decided to walk to the next Estate Agent's. It was just in the next street from where they were. Jack liked the area. 'It feels comfortable here,' he thought, 'I like the small pubs, and there are lots of trees - you don't really feel like you are in a city.'

"This is the Agent I have my flat through. The owner, Lois, is going to show us around," explained Ianto.

The flat that Lois showed Jack and Ianto was in the building 2 doors down from Ianto's.

As they went through the unit, Jack thought, 'This is perfect for me.' It was one of four flats in the block, so it was quiet.

"The unit was originally a three bed unit" explained Lois, "it's at the back and faces onto the shared rear yard. The smallest bedroom has been converted into a en-suite bathroom and walk in robe, making the main bedroom very spacious."

Jack loved the en-suite, there was an extra large corner bath, with two shower heads over the bath. The toilet was separate from the bathroom and there was a double sink, the whole bathroom was done in sky blue small glass tiles.

"And here is the second bedroom, it is also large. There is a reception room, dining room and a kitchen, it is not so large, but there's a built in coffee machine.

Jack looked at Lois and his only comment was: "Where do I sign, this is just perfect."

Both Lois and Ianto smiled. Lois as she had found a person to rent the unit, and Ianto because Jack was only 2 doors away.

"Jack," said Lois. "I'm actually the owner of the unit. I have it as an investment, I am hoping to sell it in about 6-8 months time as my partner is overseas, and he wants to wait till he gets back before we organize any more financial dealings - old fashioned I know, but, hey, I love him. So I can only offer a 6 month lease, with an option to go weekly from there."

Jack smiled even more, "Perfect" I will be wanting to purchase in a few months time, so I'm really only after a short term lease of about 6 months. My possessions are being shipped over, but I want to make sure I get the flat, so I will take it as soon as possible, and move in in 2 weeks."

"Sounds good to me, just make sure the mail gets cleared out of the letter box, junk mail can pile up, it's a safe area, as Ianto knows, but it's better to not advertise that a place is empty."

Jack wandered through the flat again, and he pulled Ianto into the bathroom whispering into his ear. "Look at that shower, Ianto, 2 could fit very comfortably under that, 2 men could fit very easily."

Ianto blushed and Jack though, 'red is definitely his colour.'

Ianto tried to change the topic, or 'at least,' he thought, 'change what the topic was doing to me.' "Jack, my unit is two houses down the road, I'll be able to tell you the good take aways, and which pubs are fine on what nights, there are some you really shouldn't go into on game night, if you aren't following the game."

"Good advice." grinned Jack, "Hey Ianto, that shower looks like fun, looking forward to trying it out, what d'ya think?"

Lois returned to the room with the papers for Jack to fill in and return to the office in the morning. Jack and Ianto bid her farewell as they left the building. Jack turned to Ianto and asked, "You're the local, for the time being, where would you recommend for a meal?"

"You have a few options: nearby there are a couple of smallish pubs, with good basic menus, not expensive, clean and good food. Down closer to the water, about a ten minute walk from here, there's also a Micro Brewery - it's got more modern fare and surprisingly tends not to be overcrowded on week nights. Wouldn't suggest going on a Friday or Saturday night, it is usually packed with people on the pull, unless that is what you are looking for. The beer is good, they brew on site."

"Beer seems to be important, there are lots of pubs! Let's go to the one down the road, that's the closest, be nice to get to know it. If I don't feel like cooking, that's probably were I'll go."

The two men made their way to the pub, ordered food and a drink each: Ianto a beer and Jack, water, remembering the last time he had been drinking with Ianto. 'Waking up next to him was good, but the next time, and God, I hope there is a next time and I don't want it to because we both were so drunk we passed out,' contemplated Jack.

As they sat in the booth, eating their meal, they talked, finding they had much in common, chatting easily, work, moving, impressions of Cardiff, all manner of things, big and small - but skirting around how they were each feeling for each other.

'I am falling for him, not a good move, Jones, he's your boss, but it feels so right, being with him, talking, oh get over yourself. He wouldn't want a guy from the valley.'

Jack looked at Ianto, 'I could so easily fall for you, wait - I think I am already beginning to. He is so easy to be with, makes me feel like this is home, even though I've only been here a week... amazing, he really is amazing.'

Jack insisted on paying for dinner and they walked back towards Ianto's flat. As the two men walked, talking about dinner, the area and other inconsequential things, they moved together, without realizing it.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: New Boss - 13/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

At Ianto's

Words: this part 1,621 - So far - 23,550

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

beta'd by the wonderful wanda1969

'thoughts are in italics and single quotes'

Chapter Thirteen

The walk to Ianto's flat was only a few hundred yard.

They stood for a moment outside and Ianto looked at Jack as if he was trying to make a decision. He sighed and asked "Do you want to come up?"

Jack smiled. "Can I get a coffee?"

"Yes, that's no problem. Now my flat isn't as great as yours, it has only ever had two bedrooms and no en-suite, but it's comfortable and I like it."

Ianto started to walk up the stairs to his door, Jack a couple of steps behind him. He looked up as Ianto went up before him and saw the most magnificent arse in front of him. He stopped to admire it better.

Ianto sensed that Jack had stopped turned round to find out what was wrong. "Jack, are you ok?"

"Great, fine... just admiring the view."

He looked at Jack and just shook his head and smiled in amusement.

"Well here we are." Ianto opened the door and turned to take Jack's jacket, "Through that door is the lounge, sit down and get comfortable, I'll just start the coffee."

Jack didn't go into the lounge, instead he followed Ianto and lent against the door frame of the kitchen, as Ianto prepared the coffee, grinding the beans, and setting the machine up.

"While it comes up to pressure, do you want the grand tour?"

Jack nodded and followed Ianto as he moved away from the coffee machine.

"As you can see, this is the kitchen - it leads onto the dining room."

Jack looked into the dining room and saw a light coloured wooden table and chairs, sitting in a room painted a rather rosy reddish colour.

Before Jack could make a comment about the colour, Ianto interrupted "No, I didn't pick the colour, I'm only renting. One day I will have my own place and I don't think I will be picking pink walls."

Jack smiled, nodded and followed Ianto as he went into the next room. "This is the lounge, it's a strange room in the fact there are three doors into one room, kitchen, dining and hall, but it's large and has this great window that overlooks the garden."

Ianto them lead Jack into the hall, "Spare room, bathroom, my room is the end one, again with a view over the garden."

Ianto's room was substantial, and Jack noted with interest the window, dresser, wardrobe and a big bed, a very very big bed.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Very large bed you have there, Mr Jones. Surely you'd get lost in there by yourself, or do you invite one, or two, or more to join you in it?"

"Yes," replied Ianto.

Jack looked surprised.

"Not what you think Jack! When I was at Uni, I shared a house with four others. I had a king sized bed and the others all use to pile into my bed on Sunday mornings, to talk about their conquests the night before, a few of whom were dragged in on it too. It was a squish, with sometimes 6 or 7 people invading my bed. I always promised myself when I got my own place a very large bed, - hence the large Super King size bed. Not very often I have people crash in on a Sunday, but it sometimes happens if they stay over, well if they stay over it always happens, tradition I guess."

"Don't you get lonely in there all by yourself?"

"I keep waiting for the right person to come along and make it less lonely, one day." 'It might be you,' Ianto added in his mind, 'Oh, wouldn't it be nice if it was you who was meant to be in my bed. I have to make him know how I feel'

"Person, Ianto? Not girl?" Jacked murmured as he moved closer to Ianto. 'I want to hold him and caress him, he is intoxicating.'

"I um... I guess you could say I'm equal opportunity when it comes to who shares my bed... it's the person not the gender for me."

"I agree with you there, Ianto. Why discount half the people in the world."

Jack stepped closer to Ianto, he lifted up a hand to cup Ianto's cheek. They looked at each other, and started to lean towards each other, but just before their lips touched, Ianto heard a ding.

"Bugger, the coffee machine." Ianto turned and stalked out of the room, muttering "It's up to pressure, I don't want it to explode." Jack was about to follow him when Ianto spoke, "Make yourself comfortable, I'll bring the coffee through." 'He went to kiss me, he must feel the same as me. Take a big breath, calm down, this is what you have been hoping for, don't bug out now.'

Jack looked around the room. Ianto's wardrobe was large in a pale wood grain, there were drawers on either side of the bed and a separate large set of drawers by the window. The bed was large, very large. On the bed was a green and blue quilt and a large number of cushions and pillows in a riot of colours and shapes, making the room seem vibrant and alive. Jack like the fact that the bed look comfortable but not out of a page in a magazine. 'Ianto seemed to like comfort in his bed, something I like, too,' mused Jack.

Jack just stood where he was, wondering, 'Should I sit on the bed? There aren't any seats in here, and Ianto did say to make myself comfortable, but should I sit on his bed?'

Ianto came back with two cups and a biscuit tin under his arm. He plonked the two cups on the bed side table and looked at Jack, just standing there.

"Oh, sorry, Jack, I should have explained better. I have the TV in the lounge and music in here. I like to have noise on when I'm by myself and since I don't have two tellies or two sounds systems, I have one set up in each room, so if it's talking or listening to music, it's in here. Bit strange I know, but it's a bit of a habit from Uni and sharing. I thought we should chat, and I just hate sitting in a room with a TV that is off - it's a big black square which seems to draw you into it. So just take off your shoes and make yourself comfortable, if it is okay with you, and we'll have the coffee and chat."

Jack nodded and toed off his shoes and they both settled down, sitting side by side, amongst all the pillows and cushions.

"It's quite comfortable" said Jack. Ianto nodded and passed Jack his cup, both of them sitting leaning against the pillows listening to the music playing softly.

Jack looked at Ianto just as Ianto turned to look at Jack. They smiled at each other and both started to talk at the same time.

"Ianto..."

"Jack..."

Ianto laughed, put down his cup and turned around, sitting cross legged and facing him.

"Do you regularly have people drinking coffee on your bed?"

"Only a select few."

"Oh, who?"

"My uni friends, the ones that always ended up in bed with me. My sister, Andy, Tosh... even had Owen in here once, with Tosh and Andy!. Owen was not very comfortable."

"I can imagine."

"So, I should feel honoured I'm not among a group in your bed."

Ianto laughed, "That sounded so wrong Jack."

"You never know, you might enjoy it."

"Have you ever done that, Jack?"

"I've been invited, but no, not my thing. I want to have one person to concentrate on, and for them to concentrate wholly on me. You?"

"I've walked in on several when I was at university, the joys of house sharing with a bunch of horny students. The usual response was come join in, but it never appealed to me. I agree with you, I'd rather be the centre of attention."

"Yeah, I can see that joining in halfway through you wouldn't be the centre of attention."

"It's a real bummer though, when you want to go to sleep."

"They used your bed?"

"Yep, it was the only Queen sized bed in the house, all the other rooms were small and could only hold single beds. My bed was the only reason I got the big room."

"The price you pay for having the big room."

"Yeah, they use to hate how I would always make them change the sheets and wash them too, I totally refused to sleep in my bed unless they cleaned it up. They did too, 'cause I would have put a lock on my door if they didn't."

"You could have made them not use it."

"Nah, there's nothing worse than trying to have 'fun' in a small single bed - you fall out."

"Is that experience talking?"

Ianto didn't reply, he just blushed a bit.

Jack put his coffee down on the bed side table and said, "So you've kept up the traditions of holding court in your bed. Don't want to grow up?"

"Nah, at work I have to be an adult, but after work, I'd much rather have fun."

"I like that attitude, be serious when you should, but don't forget to play."

Ianto uncrossed his legs and moved closer to Jack, kneeling in front of him.

"So, Jack, do you like to play?"

"With you, Ianto, I would like it to be more than just play."

Both men moved towards each other, their faces were close, a mere inch apart.

"Jack, I would like to do more than just play as well."


	14. Chapter 14

Title: New Boss - 14/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

Conversations in bed

Words: this part 876 - So far - 24,426

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

beta'd by the wonderful wanda1969

'thoughts are in italics and single quotes'

Chapter Fourteen

Both Jack and Ianto were kneeling, facing each other on the bed. Their faces were close, mere inches apart.

They lent into each other, and gently kissed.

Ianto opened his mouth and using the tip of his tongue caressed Jack's lips. Jack groaned, opened his mouth and they licked at each other's lips, nibbling, kissing. The kiss deepened and they battled with their tongues, each other running them across teeth, roofs of mouths. Small whimpering noises egged them both on.

A need for oxygen parted them, but the stayed closed, lips almost touching. Both men were panting. Ianto looked into Jack's eyes. They were so blue and the pupils so large.

"Wow," whispered Jack.

"Wow, yourself," replied Ianto. "Lay down, Jack," he whispered, half pushing Jack down onto the bed.

They lay facing each other. Jack cupped Ianto's face.

"Ianto, I want to do more... you are so... I don't usually just fall into bed with anyone, not anymore. I've done a lot of that... in the past and it never seems to work, I want you, please don't doubt that. Also I'm your boss. I want you to be sure that's not influencing you. And I'm a fair bit older than you."

"How old are you, Jack?"

"44, how old are you?"

"26... this year... Is that a problem?"

"No... Is 44 a problem for you?"

"No, it's not the age of the person, it's the person that's important."

"Anyway, Ianto. you're only as old as the man you feel," smirked Jack.

"Jack, that awful... makes me so old."

"Hey, less of the old, I like the idea of being 26... Ianto, I really should go, I don't want to - but I should."

"Don't - don't go Jack - just stay, we won't do anything. I'd like you to stay. You'll make this big bed seem so much less lonely."

"You don't mind, Ianto?"

"No, it's very nice to be here, with you."

They lay on the bed, gently talking, touching hands and faces. Time passed and voices became softer and within minutes of each other they fell asleep.

During the night Ianto had rolled over and Jack had snuggled closer, so they ended up spooning, Jack's arm over Ianto, hand on his heart.

Jack woke first. He looked around him. 'This isn't my room... oh, yeah - Ianto's room.' He couldn't help but smile, pulling the Welshman a little closer and Jack began to kiss him, small butterfly kisses on Ianto's neck and behind his ear.

Ianto awoke to the feel of the kisses on his neck and smiled. He felt so happy, contented and relaxed. But a part of him was very unrelaxed and he could tell a part of Jack was also very unrelaxed, as well.

"Ianto, you do things to me" murmured Jack into Ianto's ear. "I'm gonna have to leave this bed now, otherwise we won't be taking this slow."

Jack groaned, as if letting go of Ianto was the hardest thing to do.

Ianto didn't want him to go. As Jack left the bed, he felt bereft, as if part of him had gone. Ianto mused about how he was feeling. 'I've never felt like this with any. What am I feeling? Unresolved lust? Sexual tension? 'Cause we haven't done anything and, boy do I want to. Jack seems to want to as well, or does he wants more? It can't be more? Can it? It's too soon,' his rational brain supplied. 'Jack is on assignment, he may want to go back to the States one day. I can't let him get to me. I can't let myself fall in l... No don't think that.'

Ianto rolled over onto his back with his eyes closed. He didn't notice Jack standing at the door, watching him.

'He seems to be having an argument with himself,' thought Jack. 'He has such an expressive face. I wonder what he is thinking about. Something is defiantly good by that gorgeous smile... but what is he thinking about now? He's looking so sad.'

Jack moved quickly to the side of the bed and sat down next to Ianto.

"Ianto what's wrong... you looked so sad... have I upset you? Can I help you? Please let me help you?"

Ianto opened his eyes, looked at Jack and took in the worried expression in his eyes, the love - 'was that love?' Shinning through. Ianto's mind was all over the place. 'Don't say it... it won't make him want you... it could wreck what you have... what are you are hoping for.' But a part of him knew he had to be truthful, to let Jack know what had happened.

"Jack I... I have to tell you something."

"What, babe, what's wrong, you looked like you were being pulled in all directions."

Ianto gave Jack a small smile, "Babe, you're the one who said feeling me makes you 26, well, that makes me 44, I should be calling you babe."

"Don't change the subject, something's wrong... please tell me... let me help. I want to help."

"Okay... Jack... babe, you're wonderful, the most beautiful person I've ever met. You're funny and sweet and you just make me feel - like I've never felt before. But... but I have to say this."


	15. Chapter 15

Title: New Boss - 15/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

More Conversations

Words: this part 1,001 - So far - 25,427

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

beta'd by the wonderful wanda1969

'thoughts are in italics and single quotes'

Chapter Fifteen

"Ianto, what's wrong? Tell me - can I help you, let me help you." pleaded Jack.

He held Ianto, pulling him tight to his chest, feeling Ianto's heart beating fast. Jack was scared. "Tell me - I can help you," pleaded Jack . 'What is wrong? How can I help him?' he thought.

"Ianto, sweet, talk to me, I will do everything I can to help - but you need to tell me what's wrong, what you need."

Ianto had his face in crook of Jack's neck, breathing in his scent, 'You make me feel... safe.' With his face and lips against his neck it was hard for Jack to understand what Ianto said, as he talked.

"By tissue you! Did you just say by tissue you? Come on sweet, I want to help, you need to tell me what's wrong?" soothed Jack.

Ianto pulled away and looked at Jack.

He took a deep breath.

"Jack, I think, I'm falling for you, and that is something I didn't want to happen. I've had a broken heart before, and I swore that I would never, ever, let anyone do that to me again, or to let anyone close. I didn't think I minded a 'fling' - not the sort of think I'd usually do. I thought I could, I could do that - but I don't think I can can more. I could love you, but I don't think it's wise. You, you're just passing through. You flirt with everyone, everyone wants you, I don't think I could just do a fling with you. I've just found out I'm a one person sort of guy. That is just who I am. I've tried not to be, but it always ends up like this: with me being a big girl and scaring them off. I can't do that anymore, so the big falling out is happening today, before we take it too far, and I fall into my old habits, I can't do that. No. I won't let that happen again." Ianto looked shocked by what he said, blushed and looked down, pushing himself away from Jack.

Jack looked at Ianto, held out his arms and pulled Ianto back into his embrace, holding tight, kissing him gently.

"Oh, Yan, I would never do anything to hurt you. I... I don't know what I feel exactly, but I do feel for you. I've had a few - don't raise your eyebrow at me - alright lots of... bed mates - some long term, some just come and go, but I believe... I hope there is someone for me, who will tame me, make me want to put down roots, to do domestic. I really want that, and I hope to find it. I think I might find it with you. I know I flirt, but that's just my way of getting things done, keeping it fun, putting people off balance. I never want to hurt you. I can't say that I'd never hurt you, like you can't say you would never hurt me, we are both human, and fallible. I know I probably will hurt you, and you at some stage will probally hurt me, it's what we do, we're humans. We try to do the right thing and we fail. Ianto... I think I'm falling for you too. I want you, I need you, I... sound like a cheesy song lyric. But I do, do want to be with you, to find out if we work. Being with you seems right. I want to spend time with you - will you let me? Please don't cut and run, I want you."

"We sound like girls, Jack."

"Yeah, we do, talking about our feelings, we'll have to do each other's hair and nails next - fancy bright red nail polish?"

Ianto pushed Jack over, sprawling over him as he lay on the bed.

"Are you going to stay in Wales? I know you are on a contract, but I've no idea how long."

"I have a contract, it got sent to me 3 days ago. Torchwood is offering me a 3 year contract as manager with another 3 year option. That, of course, is if I manage the place well, but with you running the place, I don't even need to turn up to work - you do most of it for me. I'll be here for at least 3 years, as I had planned to sign it. There's much about Cardiff I want to get to know better, and there are other reasons why I want to stay around,too" Jack kissed Ianto, "Oh yes, a very delicious reason to stay. I've never asked about you. You are a great PA, but you have so many skills. Why a PA?"

"I like variety, like to organize, as you've found out. PA ing does both. I'm always organizing, making it all work. I manage you and most of all the heads of areas as well. The work at Torchwood is interesting. I enjoy it and get satisfaction for it all working smoothly. I'm a trained archivist. My plan was to do this until an archiving job came up. But when it did, I didn't want to move. Suzie, before you, needed so much organizing, she was good at her job, but was't good at time management and getting the paperwork done - it was a bit full on at the beginning, but I feel I trained her well."

Jack's eyebrows went up at that comment.

"Yeah, I reckon she will be able to organize herself and the new baby now. The question will be, will I be able to train you?"

Jack laughed. "You try can train me, but I'm not good at jumping through hoops." He kissed Ianto's lips, "So Ianto, do you want to see if we can make this... us... work?"

"Jack... I want to try."

The smiled at each other, kissing gently and holding each other, losing themselves, until the alarm sounded, the real world and work bringing them back to the reality.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: New Boss - 16/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

The next few days

Words: this part 1,147 - So far - 26,574

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

beta'd by the wonderful wanda1969

'thoughts are in italics and single quotes'

Chapter Sixteen

Jack, kissed him gently. "The alarm, I have to go - go back to the hotel, get clothes and papers for the trip down to London today."

He kissed Ianto again, who grabbed him, kissed him back then asked, "Will you be going in, Jack? Your train's at 9, you could stay here for a bit - go straight to the train, after changing clothes."

"As tempting as that is, I have to get the papers from work, so I'll see you tonight. Dinner when I get back?" Ianto nodded and reached to kiss him again. Jack kissed him lightly on the head. "If we start that, we'll never get out of here. And you, Mr Jones, are tempting, so tempting."

The office seemed very quiet with Jack away. At 3pm Ianto received a text message from Jack.

sorry have 2 stay over nite - hope back lunch 2morrow - may have to say weekend sorry j xoxoxox -

Ianto sighed, thinking, 'I really miss him, more than I thought I would. Can't believe him not coming back for one day has put me in such a funk, he's got under my skin so quickly.' Ianto smiled, thinking of Jack's kisses, and zoned out as he lost himself in the memories.

Ianto didn't notice Gwen. "Ianto, where is Jack? I need him, need to see him." Gwen rapped on Ianto's desk and she squeaked when Ianto jumped in surprise.

"Sorry, Gwen, was thinking. Now, were you looking for Jack?"

"Yeah, I want to see him, where's he got to? Haven't seen him all day."

"He's gone down to T1 - London," Ianto added to Gwen's vacant look, "he might be back tomorrow, or knowing T1, they will keep him for the weekend."

"Oh, I was going to get him to take me to dinner, I wanted to show him a bit of Cardiff nightlife. I'll have to get him next week then." With that she wandered back to her office. Ianto just looked at her, but then thinking 'I shouldn't be surprised, Jack is a catch, and she always wants the best, and his kisses are the best I've ever had.' Ianto's smile returned, as did some rather delightful day dreams.

Jack had to stay the weekend, getting back to Cardiff late Sunday.

"I so wanted to take you to dinner." Jack was on the phone to Ianto; he had called him every night he was in London.

"It's okay, missed you though."

"Not as much as I did."

"So you missed yourself?" Teased Ianto.

"No, smartie, I missed you."

"Do you still want to do dinner?"

"Of course."

"Good, 'cos Gwen wants you to take her out, she asked on Thursday and Friday, said you would love to take her out." Ianto smirked. He knew he was winding Jack up, but it was fun.

"That woman, doesn't she ever... I don't know what to do, she makes me speechless, AHHHHHHHHGGGGG.!"

"It's okay Jack, I'll protect you from the scary woman," laughed Ianto.

"Glad you can laugh about it, I hate when this happens."

"Does it happen a lot - do people randomly decide they want to throw themselves at you Jack?"

"Well, it has happened a couple of times. Once I had a... thing with this person, who didn't believe I wasn't was ending it with him. He was one of the reasons I transferred to T3, hoping the distance would cool him down a bit."

"What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"His name is John. He works for the Chicago office - I had a short term assignment there, about 3 years ago. We had a small fling. Well to me it wasn't a fling, but he wasn't the sort of man he made out to be in the beginning. Then, to make matters worse, he fell for me. When I found him out, I broke it off with him, but he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer... wouldn't believe me when I said I didn't want to be with him anymore. He has such a ego, couldn't understand that not everyone lusted after him. He became a real wanker - followed me for a bit, it's not fun to have your own stalker. I told him several times it was over. He didn't take it well."

"Jack, I'm sorry I made fun of you."

"That's okay, as long as you protect me from the scary woman."

"For you, anything."

"Really? That is something we will have to find out about." Jack smirked.

"Goodnight, Jack, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Night Yan."

vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Jack bounded into where Ianto's desk was. Sine getting back to the office, he'd been with the Training Officer, who had come up with him from London, since getting back to the office.

"Ianto, great news, they have rescheduled our team bonding sessions. It's going to be the end of this week. I know it's short notice, but the bosses in London have decided with the problems between some staff heads there, they need to work on it straight away, and we got roped in as well."

"But that doesn't leave much time to make arrangements, do you know where we're going? Which department heads have to come, and what if they can't?" queried Ianto

"We have been authorized to pay a special allowance, it's only half a week's pay - so different for every one - as an apology for the short notice, that should convince everyone. It's local for us: the Brecon Beacons Resort and Camping Centre. Since it is only me, you, Gwen, Tosh and Owen, I'm going to rent a big SUV to take us up there. It's gonna be so much fun."

Jack bounced into his office, after giving Ianto a wink.

Ianto groaned. 'Team bonding' he thought, 'why oh why do they do that to us?'

Ianto sent the e-mails, the dates, the info on the apology payment and a list of what each person needed to bring - outdoor clothing and personal items.

"Why outdoor clothes?" moaned Owen, for possibly the twentieth time. "Why can't we bond over lots of alcohol at the local bar. Let the company pay for that, be less expensive than sending up off for three days."

"Oh, go on with you," Gwen replied. "It'll be fun. I hope they have team building games. I love games. Maybe we can play some on the way down. Come on everyone, it's fun. Ianto love, what time is Jack picking us up?"

"He phoned to make sure we were all ready when he went to the car hire place. He should be turning up in 10-15 minutes time, depending on traffic." supplied Ianto.

Tosh was talking softly to Ianto, trying to ignore Gwen as she tried to jolly every one along, trying to get them to play some team games she knew, while they waited for Jack.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: New Boss - 17/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

Away to the Brecon Beacons

Words: this part 1,553 - So far - 28,127

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

beta'd by the wonderful wanda1969

'thoughts are in italics and single quotes'

Chapter Seventeen

A big black SUV pulled up and Jack leaned out and said, "Okay kids, ready to go, I'll pop the truck, pile in your stuff, there should be heaps of room." Jack grinned at them.

Gwen handed her bag to Ianto - well dumped it at his feet - and got in the front with Jack. "Jack this is going to be so nice, you and me up front. We can spend some quality time getting to know each other."

"Gwen, how is your boyfriend? Rhys is it?" asked Jack, the smile sliding off his face.

"Oh, he's fine, but this is going to be so much fun," replied Gwen.

As Ianto and Tosh climbed in the back after Owen with Tosh in the middle, as she was the smallest, the two of them exchanged looks and shook their heads.

Owen climbed in last, behind Jack and groused again. "Bloody team building, what a waste of time." Everyone ignored him.

Gwen started to fiddle with her seat controls. The seat slid back, making even less room for Ianto's legs. Jack looked back at him and said as sarcastically as he could. "You got enough leg room there Gwen."

"Yes, thank you Jack." 'Jack is so concerned about how comfortable I am, he really wants me to be happy,' Gwen smiled and dreamed that it was just her and Jack going away for a 'dirty weekend' together.

Jack shook his head and Tosh giggled and she whispered to Ianto, "Here put your legs across this way, you'll have more room, as long as you don't mind me having my legs over yours?"

"No worries, Tosh, we can make it work." replied Ianto.

"Oi." exclaimed Owen, "How come you get the bird?" Tosh glared at Owen, "Sorry, Tosh, the lovely lady draped over you?"

"'Cause he has manners," Jack retorted.

Gwen rummaged around in her pockets and found a bag of boiled sweets. "Want one Jack?" She didn't offer them to the others in the back.

"No, thanks Gwen."

She just popped one into his mouth anyway. "They are nice aren't they? Now, who wants to play a game?"

"Gwen" said Jack as he spat the sweet out and put it in the ashtray. "Not now, there will be plenty of team building experiences when we get there. I have to concentrate on driving; don't forget I'm from the US, and I haven't driven on this side of the road for a few years. I feel like I'm driving on the wrong side of the road."

The three in the back were ignoring Gwen. Ianto was thinking 'This is actually not too bad, I can sit here and admire Jack's profile, which is very nice to look at. Not a bad way of passing the time.'

Tosh was looking at her friend, thinking about Jack and Ianto. 'They look good together. I can feel there is something between them. I hope Jack notices how much Ianto is looking at him. I would hate for him to get hurt. He almost has a 'puppy dog' look about him as he stares at Jack.'

Owen just sat, ignoring everyone, looking out the window, watching the buildings fade away as they drove into the countryside. He sniffed, "What is that smell?" he asked.

"That would be grass. We are in the countryside - note, no buildings," deadpanned Ianto. Tosh giggled into her hand.

"Ha Ha, tea boy. Lets hope there is some paint ball. I would love to see you get all covered in paint. I don't think you would cope getting dirty anymore than I can cope in the country" snarked Owen.

Jack's eyes glassed over as he thought to himself. 'Hmm, dirty Ianto, wet Ianto, Ianto having to take wet dirty clothes off, naked Ianto, cold Ianto, having to warm up Ianto up.'

"Jack!" screeched Gwen. "Are you trying to get us killed? You're on the wrong side of the road!"

"Let's stop, I can see a food van ahead and I need a break." said Jack "And we can change the seats around. It looks a bit squished in the back for the others."

Gwen scowled.

Ianto ordered bacon and egg rolls for every one and poured out the coffee - as he poured out the drinks, Gwen was standing away from them; she believed Jack would bring her a cup over to her. 'That way we can have some time together.'

Ianto poured out the cups held out to him, then put the lid back on the Thermos.

Gwen could hear the others saying, what great coffee, and other compliments. She realised it was Ianto's coffee, and she went over to claim her cup, she reached for the cup on the picnic table, but Jack put his hand on it. "Sorry Gwen, that's Ianto's cup"

Gwen looked at him then at Ianto, who said, "I'm sorry, I have two thermose and one is a five cup the other is a four, although they both look similar, I only have four cups and everyone has claimed one. I'll get you a tea when I collect the rolls if you like."

Jack gave Ianto a huge smile. Gwen turned her back on Ianto and Jack thought, 'she is a bit petty, but Ianto is very good at showing his displeasure.'

As they munched away Gwen kept talking and talking. Owen and Jack were watching, fascinated by the drip of runny egg that was on her roll, waiting for it to splat down her front, but every time it was about to fall on her she would wave her arm around and it would splat on the ground.

Gwen noticed them watching her. 'Look at Jack and Owen, hanging on every word I say. Just as it should be. Wonder what's up with Ianto, he's being distant. Oh well, he must be gay, if he's not watching me. Poor Tosh, she should realise that, she keeps hanging around with him. She'll will get nowhere with him, plus he's not worth it, he's only a secretary.'

"Time to get going," said Jack. "We want to get to the camp site in plenty of time."

"What!" Owen exclaimed. "Campsite? You have got to be joking?"

"No, we are camping, embrace the world you live in, smell the roses."

"Hate roses," he whinged. "And I want a pub and a proper bed. Don't tell me I have to share with the tea boy."

"No, there are three tents. The girls will have one, and since you don't want to share, you'll get a tent by yourself. I'll share with Ianto," replied Jack.

As they walked to the SUV, Jack spoke softly to Tosh. "Sorry about who you have to share with, but unfortunately that's the way it goes. The tents are large and if she gets too much, come and share with Ianto and me."

"Thank's Jack, but it is only 2 nights, I'm sure I can survive."

"So if I don't get the front seat, who is going up front?" yelled Gwen, who was already at the SUV.

Jack looked the others up and down. "Ianto - he has the longest legs."

"Thanks, Jack."

They all piled into the car. This time Gwen was sitting in the backseat behind Ianto.

Gwen thought the same as Ianto had. 'Good position to look at Jack.'

As they settled in Gwen moaned, "Ianto put the seat a bit forward, there is no leg room back here."

As Ianto began to move the seat forward, Gwen pushed the seat, making it go as far forward as it would go, giving Ianto just about the same leg room as he had in the back.

Jack looked at Gwen, "bit far forward Gwen, I can't see out of the side window. All I can see is Ianto," - 'great view' he thought, 'but not so safe,' - "Ianto move the seat a bit further back." Jack leaned over to Ianto and whispered "Not that I mind, all I can see it you. But it is safer to be able to see out the window, and you wont be squished up like a pretzel."

Ianto grinned at Jack and moved his seat back, half way, giving equal room to both himself and Gwen.

Ianto could hear Gwen in the back muttering how she should be up next to Jack, "Why would he want to sit next to Ianto, when he could be sitting with me?" Gwen was pondering on this, 'Ah, he doesn't want the others to think he thinks of me better than the other or that we are going to be together, since I am still with Rhys. He's protecting me, what else could it be?'

Tosh looked at Gwen and sighed, 'What a stuck up bitch,' she thought. 'Jack looks at Ianto like he is the best thing since sliced bread and at Gwen like she is mouldy old cheese, and yet she still thinks he wants her. And she has a boyfriend - some people!'

Owen looked out the window and muttered, "Bloody countryside."

They arrived at the camping centre in plenty of time. There were five of them from Cardiff, eight from London and two from Scotland. They were all instructed to dump their gear outside the hall and met up at the dining hall in half an hour.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: New Boss - 18/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

Setting up

Words: this part 2,575 - So far - 30,702

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

beta'd by the wonderful wanda1969

'thoughts are in italics and single quotes'

Chapter Eighteen

After they arrived at the outdoor centre, they were directed to the main open-air area. They dumped their bags, near where directed and walked over to the meeting point.

The Convener, a smallish man called Evan, introduced himself and asked everyone to get into pairs by gender as the first task was to put up their tents, without instructions. Jack asked about Owen as they were an odd number, leaving him without a partner. Evan checked his list and said "There should have been three from Scotland".

Archie, the head from Scotland said, "Aye, but he broke his foot yesterday and ain't with us."

"Oh, okay, I'll call down and get one of the staff to pair with your team, and I'll help your spare one put up his tent," said Evan.

Evan raised his voice. "This is a race, your tent has to be safe, stable and usable. All the pieces are in the trailers. Between the two of you, you must collect the pieces, move them to your designated area and erect the tent. Your time starts now."

Everyone except Ianto, and Jack, who had stopped when Ianto put his hand on his arm, ran for the trailers. They watched and began to giggle as people started pulling out poles and squabbling over camping equipment.

Ianto looked around the area. "Jack, look over there - wheel barrows. Lets get them, we can use them to get our stuff over to the build area. Oy, Tosh, Owen, over here a sec." They walked over and saw that inside the wheel barrows were instructions on how to put up the tent and what pieces they needed. Jack grinned at Ianto. They watched as several groups began dragging large heavy canvas tents along to the camping area.

As the majority left, Jack and Ianto walked up and pushed a wheel barrow to Tosh and Gwen, and another one to Owen. Owen was grousing. "Evan, help, I don't want to do this by myself, your supposed to help me."

Ianto nudged Owen and gave him the card that was in the barrow. Evan looked up, smiled, then began to help Owen pick out the pieces saying, "As you know the bit needed, I'll help. If your hadn't got that list, you would have been on your own."

Gwen smiled at Jack. "Oh, Jack. You are fantastic, thank you so much." She lent down slightly to show off her cleavage. Jack was stunned. Ianto rolled his eyes and Tosh shook her head.

They collected the equipment, realised lots of the bits in the trailers were red herrings, and with the instructions, it only took 15 minutes to have all three tents up and sorted out.

They looked over to the other teams. They were, on the whole, still struggling to work out where all the pieces went.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other, grabbed the instructions and started to walk over to the other teams. Tosh looked up and along with Owen went over to help. Gwen said, "Oh leave them to it, it's fun to watch them."

The four of them assisted the other groups and soon the whole camp site was set and all the spare equipment was back in the trailer.

Evan called everyone together and led them down to a fire pit, with log seating around it. Everyone sat down. Jack and Ianto were lucky enough to sit together, Gwen was a bit slow. Ianto whispered into Jack's ear, "Who shall we roast first?" Jack giggled.

"Now everyone, the purpose of that exercise is to show you that it's not only working in a team that is important, but assessing the situation. Nearly everyone just raced in, but by looking around, checking what tools were on hand to you, there was further information, that assisted with the task. The barrows and the instructions."

Evan looked around at the group. "I was very pleased with one team, who not only assisted the others in their own group, but who got the majority of their group to assist the others. Well done."

Jack smiled at Ianto. "My clever man," he whispered in Ianto's ear. Jack's warm breath in his ear made Ianto shiver, and wish they were not in a large group, but alone instead. Jack smiled as he noticed how Ianto blushed. 'I wonder if he is thinking what I was thinking, how I wish it was just the two of us here.' Jack wiggled in his seat as his pants were getting a little tight in the front.

Evan continued with an outline of what was going to be happening over the next three days.

"The rest of the morning will be at the campsite and,we will do some team building games. Believe me, it's all fun stuff. Then it's lunch and then we're going to go over to a rock climbing place by bus. While you are travelling and waiting for your turn to go up the cliff, you need to organise a skit or song to perform tomorrow evening."

There were lots of groans and 'no, you have to be kidding's,' heard.

"Now calm down. You can work in your pairs, or combinations of your pairs, or even in your offices, so if all of Scotland want to work together that is their choice. You need to negotiate what is to be done and how it is to be done. Each office needs to produce about 20 minutes of entertainment. The support team will be awarding points for each activity and the two top pairs will get a prize. That will be awarded at the last lunch. Okay, everyone get ready for some fun and games. Meet at the tent area in 15 minutes."

They all started to move back to the camping area. All their bags were outside the tents so Jack and Ianto and all the others moved them inside. While they had been gone stretchers and a table had been set up. They hefted in their bags and Ianto unpacked and organised.

Jack sat on his bed and watched Ianto. He was precise in his movements as he set up his sleeping bag and neatened up the tent. He turned and looked at Jack.

'What? What's wrong Jack?"

"Nothing, you are just so good to watch, very calming. I'm glad you are on my team. Together Ianto, we are going to be a hard team to beat."

"Don't know about that. What do you think about this performance thing? Any ideas? Just us or all of the Cardiff lot?"

"I like the idea of it just being us, but for the performance, I don't know? Let's go and find the others and see what they say, it's almost time to be back anyways." replied Jack.

They wandered over to the meeting area, not realising they were walking very close and slightly leaning in to each other as they walked. They sat down and waited for the others.

"I guess safety in numbers. Have you any talents?" Ianto looked at Jack, who smirked. "Of a musical nature - I'm learning some of your special talents," snarked Ianto. "You keep telling me all about your special talents." Ianto leaned in and whispered in Jack's ear, "And I'm looking forward to experiencing some, of them."

"Only some, Ianto?"

Jack shuddered. He looked at Ianto and breathed into his ear. "Oh Ianto, I so want to show you everything, but I want the time to do it all property, not a few snatched moments."

It was Ianto's turn to shudder, he blushed and was about to respond when Gwen sat down with them.

"Jack, let's plan what we are going to do," Gwen spoke to Jack, ignoring Ianto.

Jack looked at Gwen. He sighed and before he could respond, Gwen continued with "What can you do, and are we going to work together as T3, or just us?" Gwen made it sound like it was her and Jack on one team.

Jack looked at Ianto, his eyes pleading 'help me'. Ianto smiled and took mercy on him.

"Gwen, how about we work as a team, all of us? I know this isn't a thing Tosh likes to do and she will be happier with more of us on the stage."

"Yeah, whatever Ianto." Gwen didn't even look at him, her eyes were only for Jack. "Perhaps we can sing a duet, the two of us, a love song? We would look and sound good together."

Jack shook his head, 'I can't believe she is so thick and self centered.' "Gwen we need to include everyone, so let's be different and not just stand there singing. How about we go against the grain, do something out of the box? Shake them up a bit. Let's have two guys singing love songs at each other."

"What about "What About Love." The one that John Barrowman did?" suggested Tosh as she sat down.

"Yeah that's a great song, we could have 2 guys singing together... alternating lines and singing the chorus together" mused Jack

"What about Evan and Owen?" asked Ianto.

"Let them do a dance, too, if you want to make fools of us!" Sulked Gwen.

"I think it'd be fun. We'll need to check with the others, but it sounds doable. And Gwen, I would love to see those two dance together. That's a good idea." Jack tried to ignore her sulky answer.

Ianto grinned, "Owen in a tutu, I would like to see that!"

"Hey, Tea-Boy, what do you mean?" Owen enquired as he sat down with the others.

"We are just going over some ideas for the performance." replied Gwen. "Jack wants to mix it up and have boys singing with boys and have Tosh and I singing to each other as well." Gwen didn't sound very pleased with the idea.

"That would be different, but what about me in a tutu?"

"Well," Gwen continued, "Ianto said you and Evan could do a dance."

"That wouldn't work, Evan is one of the judges, he said one of the other staff would be my partner and I could choose gender, to fit in with what I planned," supplied Owen.

"That would work well. We could do two males together, two females and them a male and female number. Do 'What about us' and another couple of songs," replied Jack.

While they were talking songs Tosh had, got out her I-pod and searched through her playlist.

"What about this one, 'I Know Him So Well', it's from Chess, the musical. We could do it with a man and a woman, singing about loving the same person. It would in work well," suggested Tosh.

"I think that's great - we should pick a third song," enthused Jack, "Do three sorts of relationships: the sharing of a relationship - 'I Known Him So Well', getting used to each other in 'What About Love', and then we need a great love song, about undying love, a nice little triptych."

"Triptych Jack?" Ianto lifted an eyebrow at Jack.

"Yeah, it has a flow to it. Does everyone agree? To the idea if not the songs?"

They all agreed and said they would think about possible songs and situations to present them.

"Um," Owen said. "Can everyone sing?"

"I sing a little; enjoyed musical theatre when I was at school, and did a bit of choir singing," replied Jack.

"So did I," said both Ianto and Tosh.

"Well," supplied Owen. "I took lessons for about 5 years, 'til I went to Uni. - they said I wasn't too bad."

"I love to sing," Gwen put in and started to sing.

All the others at the table looked at her, surprised by the choice of song and the sheer flatness and of her singing. Plus she couldn't hold the tune.

"See I'm a good singer, but I reckon Jack and I should sing together, do the big love song and Tosh can sing with whoever Owen is partnered with."

Before any of them could reply, Evan stood up and started to get everyone to make their way down to the open area.

The morning was made up of playing team building games, which were fun, and Jack and Ianto enjoyed the rolling one best.

The idea was to show how working together makes things easier. The first one was a version of crowd surfing: everyone passed a person along, over their heads, and as they worked together it wasn't hard, but if one person tried to lift another, it was difficult to lift them.

The rolling one was not popular with the majority, but Jack and Ianto had fun. They had to lie down close to each other and one person had to roll over the others. Ianto was the person rolling, and Jack managed to get him to stop on top of him for a few seconds. They both were a little flushed after that.

Another was working in a team of Jack, Ianto, Owen and his new partner, Joe. The task was to make one of them a wedding dress out of paper. They decided to pick on Joe. They made him boobs out of paper and Ianto actually knew how to cut the paper to fit the body - "My Tad was a tailor, nothing flash, but he did teach me some stuff." They won that one, mainly because their dress stayed together and didn't fall to pieces as Joe walked 'down the aisle.'

It was soon time for lunch, then they were off to do the rock climbing and abseiling.

As they sat for lunch Gwen managed to snag the seat next to Jack, who had sat on the end of the table, hoping to have Ianto sit next to him, so he wouldn't have Gwen on one side monopolising him. Well that was the plan, but Ianto had dropped his knife and when he stopped to get a clean one, Gwen nearly knocked over Tosh to get the seat next to Jack.

Jack pouted and Ianto just sat opposite him. He decided it was better in the long run, as he was able to look at Ianto, which was a very pleasant vista. As lunch progressed Jack became quieter as Gwen tried to hit on him. Ianto was having trouble not laughing at the look on his face.

Tosh and Owen noted Jack's black look and realised it was due to Gwen and joined in with Ianto, laughing at his misfortune, in a nice, not cruel way.

When Gwen left the table to get some tea, he looked at the others and said, "Finally! It's not fair, don't laugh at me. I'm not encouraging her." The other three burst into laughter, causing Jack to join in.

"Wow, she doesn't get a hint, does she!" Laughed Tosh. "She is always going on about you."

"But I don't want her to," sulked Jack.

"Well, tell her," replied Owen.

"He has - several times," stated Ianto.

"Gwen needs to be shown. Just snog someone in front of her," suggested Owen. "Just don't pick me," he joked.

"Well she knows I'm going out with Tommy, so it's down to Ianto," replied Tosh.

"What's down to Ianto?" asked Gwen, as she returned with her cuppa.

"Deciding who is going to wear what at the concert," answered Jack.

He could see Ianto mouth 'thanks.'

"Come on everyone. The buses await," yelled Evan.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: New Boss - 19/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

To the wall

Words: this part 2,578 - So far - 33,280

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

beta'd by the wonderful wanda1969

'thoughts are in italics and single quotes'

Chapter Nineteen

They all moved towards the buses, and again Gwen tried to get next to Jack, but Owen and Tosh decided he needed a break, and attempted to keep them apart. Owen tried to get her to talk by asking about her singing, but she just kept trying to catch up with Jack.

In the end Tosh grabbed her arm and stopped, saying "Hold on a sec, I've got a stone in my shoe, I need to get it out." She held on to Gwen as she slipped off her shoe and put it back on. In the end they were the last one on the bus and had to sit right near the front. Jack and Ianto were near the middle and safe from Gwen - for now.

"Ianto?" asked Jack. "Would you, for me?"

"What?"

"Snog me?"

"Jack, I like snogging you, but I don't know about putting on a show."

"Please, she's driving me round the bend! And if I remember, you have offered before. To protect me from her."

"Okay, for you."

"You are wonderful. Worth your weight in chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah, just like you: hard to resist, melt in the mouth, smooth and sweet, and just divine."

"Jack, you... you're... words fail me."

"That's fine, you can use actions to show me," leered Jack.

"Okay, when and where."

Jack looked at Ianto in surprise, not expecting that response. "Don't know, but it's gonna be fun to plan."

"You, Mr Harkness, are devious."

"Why, thank you, Mr Jones."

The bus finally arrived at the Rock Wall.

"Okay, everyone," Evan got everyone's attention. "We are quite early, so we will do a climb before lunch, have lunch and then I have a surprise for you."

"That doesn't sound good?" murmured Owen. "Bet it has something to do with the outdoors?"

"You said that as if being outdoors is a bad thing?" replied Tosh.

"Well it is, weird people live in the country side. There's a rumour that there are cannibals who come out every ten years for 'their harvest'. Maybe it should be called the countrycide," snarked Owen.

"Very clever play on words - save it for the scary campfire stories," Jack supplied.

Tosh and Ianto smiled and then had to suppress their laughter when they saw the shocked look on Gwen's face.

"Gwen, it's only a rumour. I don't think it is true," said Owen.

"But what if it is real? Maybe they will come after us? Oh Jack, I'm so scared!" She launched herself at Jack, clinging to him.

Tosh, Ianto and Owen were trying to hard not to laugh at Jack. He looked so shocked at Gwen's reaction and the way she held on to him. 'If only it was Ianto clinging onto me, that would be fine, but Gwen - yuck,' thought Jack.

"Come on Gwen, let him go, Jack needs to be able to breath," Owen chided her.

Jack was standing there with his arms out, while Gwen had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She looked like a koala.

Between Tosh and Owen, they were able to prise Gwen off Jack, while Ianto just looked on amused.

As Tosh steered Gwen to the tea table for a warm drink of hot, sweet tea, Jack sidled up to Ianto and pleaded, "Please snog me, now, I can't keep having that happen to me."

"Oh, but you look so adorable together," Ianto sniggered.

"I'd much rather it was you plastered up against me, than her." Jack then lowered his voice and whispered, "especially a naked Ianto."

Both Jack and Ianto began to zone out as they both pictured in their minds that very scenario.

"Guys... Guys!" Tosh needed to yell to get the two of them to take notice of her. "We're next to climb."

They walked over to the wall. The process was explained and they were strapped into the safety gear, helmets and gloves checked.

"Okay, up you go," encouraged Evan.

First in their group was Jack. He made quick work of the wall and abseiled down easily. Tosh was next; she was slower, but seemed confident in picking her hand holds. Then it was Ianto's turn. He was graceful and seemed to have no problems going up, but came down too fast and landed in a heap.

Jack jumped forward to get to Ianto, who looked like he was in pain. Jack helped him unbuckle his gear as the instructor checked him over.

"You okay, mate?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, fine, the strap moved and pinched on the way down, so I wasn't concentrating properly. Think I am going to have a bruise on my inner thigh. The ground came up quicker than I expected - just a small loss of dignity - nothing new."

Jack sat next to Ianto as Owen did his climb. He leaned in to whisper in Ianto's ear, "Would you like me to kiss your bruise better?"

Ianto went bright red, right up to the tips of his ears.

"Why, Mr Jones," cooed Jack. "Red suits you."

...

Gwen had stayed at the tea station, and had conveniently missed doing the climb. As she sat, watching them at a distance, she thought, 'what a silly thing to do. How can you look good hanging from a rope? Though it would be nice to fall into Jack's arms, but only from a foot or two. He would catch me, hold me tight, then have to reassure me I'm okay. Hugs, kisses... oh I can't wait till we are together, he makes me feel all... hot.'

Whilst the other teams did their climb, Jack sat his team down at the tea station.

"Okay," said Jack. "We need to work out what we're going to do for the performance. We have had a few ideas, and they're good, but we need to set it out, work out costumes, sets, all that sort of stuff."

Just then Evan joined them and said, "The other teams have decided to work in groups as well, so your group will have to prepare about 20 to 30 minutes of performances. Do you want one of the staff to perform with you or are you happy just to be the five of you?"

"Can we get back to you with that Evan?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, no worries, just give whoever it is, if you want someone, enough time to be able to rehearse and learn their lines if needed," Evan replied.

"Will do, Evan." he said as Evan walked over to the other groups. "Now guys, we've been hashing ideas around, lets get planning, any firm ideas?"

Tosh started to speak. "How about a mini musical? Stick some songs together to make a story, or we could do the performance like a concert, pretend it is the Royal Variety Show, or Music Awards, the winners singing their songs."

"Great idea, Tosh, the mini musical may be harder, but it sounds fun. I vote for the musical, who else?" asked Jack.

"Oh, the musical, then I could be the leading Lady."

Ianto rolled his eyes at what Gwen had said.

"Musical, yeah sounds fine by me," was Owen's response.

"I vote for the musical as well," said Ianto, and Tosh nodded.

Ianto got out his bag, that had been left at the tea station earlier along with the other bags.

"I've got my i-pod and laptop; I reckon we will need backing music, we could get karaoke from i-tunes and play that so we don't have to worry about the music. We can Google the words of the songs, which we can change slightly, if needed, to fit into what the story is." Ianto fired up the laptop, attached the i-pod and downloaded his songs list. "Owen I saw you had your i-pod as well, have you got any other songs than these?"

Owen looked over Ianto shoulder and checked out the playlist. "Ianto, you definitely have a weird musical taste. There are lots of songs I don't even know."

"They will be my New Zealand, Australian and Canadian songs."

"What?"

"One of my Uni mates is Canadian - he introduced me to lots of bands, one of my favorites is Barenaked Ladies. Jack it's a band of guys, but they do have a tendency to record tracks naked," Ianto explained.

"They're good - hey - don't look so surprised," replied Jack. "I used to work in the Chicago Office - they are great live, a concert you don't forget quickly."

"Another of my friends," continued Ianto, "is a scientist. He left the UK to work for the CSIRO in Australia. He is a bit of a music freak and he's has sent me links to the most amazing bands: Cold Chisel, Ice House, Australian Crawl, Skyhooks, The Cat Empire, Silverchair, Dragon, Killing Heidi..."

"Some of this stuff has really weird names," Owen said as he read though Ianto's playlist. "GANGajang, GUD, Frente, Hoodoo Gurus, Mental As Anything, Midnight Oil."

"Do you known the lead singer of Midnight Oil is now the Environment Minister in the Federal Government of Australia, they had songs like, 'US Forces', its' a... lot anti USA, 'Blue Sky Mine' is about big companies not looking after their workers," Ianto explained, sounding distracted as he read through the songs.

"Hey, Tea-Boy, what are you doing with musicals. You've got stuff from the Phantom of the Opera, Grease, Anything Goes. Never would have picked you as the musical theater sort, and there're heaps of Beatles stuff, thought you would have been too young for the Beatles. Oh, you've got some Weird Al, I love Weird Al Yankovic. There are even some Wiggles songs. Why the Wiggles?"

"I have a niece and nephew. I play that when they are in the car with me."

"Oh - yeah, that makes sense."

"Also," Ianto added, "if any one thinks of a song, we can look it up on i-tunes and the words on Google."

They all sat there happily talking about songs, concerts and musicals they had been to.

"I've seen the 'Sound of Music' on the telly," said Gwen, who was a bit miffed. She was the only one who hadn't seen many musicals. Jack, Owen, Tosh and Ianto had found out they all had a secret love of them and were happily reminiscing about favorites, and Gwen was feeling left out.

"It's a great movie," replied Owen. "Who's been to a Sing-a-Long? They are a hoot."

Ianto had, Tosh had wanted to and Jack just got up and twirled, singing 'The hills are alive with the sound of music.'

"Wow, you have a great voice," said Tosh. "I'm nowhere near that standard. You are going to have to be our lead."

"That's a good idea, not being lead, but everyone should have a sing. We can see who's voices will blend and the strength of voices, as I don't think we will be able to organise mics etcetera."

Both Owen and Tosh sang; they had good voices and kept tune really well, considering they were unaccompanied - much better than Gwen, who had insisted on singing - again. She was no better than before, in fact even a bit worse, if that was possible. Everyone could see how much she thought she was a good singer.

Jack tried not to wince as she hit a high pitched note, way off key. "Okay, Ianto, your turn."

Ianto choose to sing the first few lines of 'Sunset Boulevard' then changed to

And there's a place I go for breakfast every afternoon

The coffees rubbish and the bacons always hard to chew

And the toast is always soggy,

but I hardly notice

The food takes such a long time to get made

Even when I'm the only person in the cafe,

and the tables always wobby

But I hardly notice

You probably thinking why would I even bother eating there rotter on a daily basis

there's heaps of other places

But I'll change to another place even if their bacon is rubber

and the taste of the cuppa makes peoples faces all splutter

It's the waitress I love her

The way she cleans plates with a clutter

Makes my heart race race with a flutter

I know it's crazy to love a lady that basically just a stranger with an apron down her front

I don't need to ask her name and number

Cause this relationship is built on breakfast

I'm waiting on her just to wait on me

And there's a place I go for breakfast every afternoon

The coffees rubbish and the bacons always hard to chew

and the toast is always soggy

But I hardly notice

And the food takes such a long time to get made

even when I'm the only person in the cafe

and the tables always wobbly

But I hardly notice

She says hi to me bye to me that'll be 5.95 to me

I don't really mind that's alright with me

I just smile and eat

sometimes we mightn't speak for like a week

she knows that in my quiet time I Ike to write a poem

with my headphones, newspaper, bacon, fried or poached eggs, slice of toast, a long black

but the beans are always burnt

and if the cup is dirty she just cleans it with her shirt

I wonder if she's my ideal girl

and what would happen if we date in the real world

Na, I don't want to risk what we have

and have to tip cause of that

Besides this relationship is built on breakfast

I'm waiting on her just to wait on me

and there's a place I go or breakfast every afternoon

The coffees rubbish and the bacons always hard to chew

and the toast is always soggy

But I hardly notice

And the food takes such a long time to get made

even when I'm the only person in the cafe

and my tables always wobbly

But I hardly notice

And it don't matter that the bacon I eat is cold

And it okay that their newspapers are weeks old

No I don't mind, no it's fine cause she is all that I'm there for

And it don't matter that the bacon I eats cold

And it's okay their newspapers are weeks old

No I don't mind, no it's fine cause she's all that I'm there for

And there's a place I go for breakfast every afternoon

The coffees rubbish and the bacons always hard to chew

and the toast is always soggy

But I hardly notice

And the food takes such a long time to get made

even when I'm the only person jn the cafe

And the tables always wobbly

but I hardly notice

Ianto finished singing and looked up. He had his head down, a bit embarrassed at singing without music.

"I sang that last one as I thought it could be a good opening song, then we could do others in the Cafe, the waitress sings, the cook, other patrons..."

They all looked at him. "That's great." "Like the Idea." and "Wow, you sing beautifully," from Gwen, Owen and Tosh respectively. Jack just stared at Ianto, amazed, thinking 'wow, what can't he do?" Then said, "yeah, good idea."

They sat there and within half an hour they had it all worked out. Gwen was annoyed - she had the 'Waitress' part. She wanted to be a leading lady, but was placated by having it explained to her she was on stage most, and would be the lead character, although they didn't tell her she would be singing the least.

They were, on the whole, looking forward to the performance, though some of them were nervous.

note

The Waitress Song is by a guy called Seth Sentry, he does hip hop and is Australian, so it's been called 'skip hop', after Skippy a character in a kids show from the 60's, 'Skippy the bush Kangaroo'.

You can listen to this song by Seth Sentry on You Tube, just search on his name

CSIRO is the Commonwealth Scientific and Industrial Research Organisation. Check out their website, they have done and do some amazing stuff.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: New Boss - 20/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

Jack learns Ianto's secret

Words: this part 1,714 - So far - 34,956

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

beta'd by the wonderful wanda1969

'thoughts are in italics and single quotes'

Chapter Twenty

They got back to the main base camp and each of the groups were given until dinner time to practice their 'Party Pieces'.

Jack and his group had the dining room, and two hours 'till the meal. They were told they would also get an hour in the hall, on the stage, in the morning.

"All right, Ianto has typed out the songs, and Tosh has organised the music, so all we have to do is work out the sets, costumes and the actual movements. I reckon there won't be all that much movement, we can then keep the words in view in case we forget any."

They all worked well as a team, but the biggest problem was again Gwen as she wanted to be the star and was huffy when she just had to be in the background when the others were singing.

The rest of the day passed quickly and the last session before dinner was an hour presentation on 'The Future of Torchwood and where to next!'

Ianto sighed, 'I hate these sort of things. It's all how good we are and what we are dong, and oh, look, we are fantastic - nothing relating to the real world and the people who actually do the work.' He rolled his eyes and gave another big sigh.

Jack looked at Ianto. He hadn't managed to sit near Ianto, as he had been pulled aside by one of the T1 manager - who wanted to ask a few questions about the US office. Jack studied Ianto. 'He doesn't look all that happy, wonder what is wrong. Hope this session ends soon. This stuff is so boring. I really want to have a good cup of coffee with just Ianto.' Jack smiled as his thoughts drifted off.

Tosh noticed Jack looking at Ianto. 'They would make a cute couple,' she mused. 'He'd better be nice to Ianto, otherwise he will feel the damage a heel can do to the instep of your foot - or maybe to other parts of his anatomy.'

Gwen was staring at Jack, 'God he's handsome. Just right for me. We would look so right together - we're both gorgeous, a stunning, good looking couple.' She sighed, imagining the two of them in a big house, and Jack giving her everything she wanted.

Owen was day dreaming and thinking, 'This stuff is a load of bollocks.' He looked around the group, his eyes fell on Gwen. 'Wonder what she would be like in the sack? Tosh? both of them?' He shivered. 'Nah, Tosh is a friend, wouldn't want to stuff that up and Gwen - she would want everything her way, and boy, does she talk.'

The session finally ended. Jack tried to get to Ianto to find out what was wrong, but before he could get to him a hand grabbed his arm.

"Jack, how did you enjoy that session? So much better than doing silly exercises. We should get together and go over some of the details, alone, so we could..." Gwen twirled a lock of her hair around her finger and lent slightly forward, pushing her cleavage up. "We could go outside after dinner, just the two of us - alone." She smiled as she stood in front of him, blocking his exit.

Jack looked at her and wondered, 'Does she do that on purpose, trap you or is it just her innate talent?' Jack watched Ianto leave the session, 'He still looks sad - I wonder what's wrong? What can I do to make it better?'

"Are you listening to me Jack? Come with me, we'll get a drink and have a nice long chat," encouraged Gwen.

"Not now Gwen, I need to go and..." What can I say to get rid of her? "Go Pee, I'll talk to you later."

Jack looked around, but he couldn't see Ianto. "Damn!" He muttered to himself, as he stood outside the meeting room. He saw Gwen and started to walk towards the Gents, 'Well it will get me away from that women,' he thought.

He walked into the Gents and saw Ianto, standing head down at the basin. Jack just stopped inside the door and watched as Ianto took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. Jack asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Jack, I'll be fine. I just hate the corporate mumbo jumbo from head office, it brings back some bad memories."

"I can't imagine what it would be to make you seem so... down. Do you want to tell me? As a friend."

"It's nothing, rather stupid in fact, just remembering an old friend. She use to run these sort of things, she loved to do the presentations, said it was her only chance to be centre stage. She wanted to be an actress, she... she died, rather dramatically and this just brought it back."

'It's okay, memories can be triggered by the smallest thing: a smell, a sound, and they can be quite overpowering if you aren't expecting it... what was it?"

"As I said, it was silly. It was the first slide of the powerpoint presentation."

"The funny one with all the heads really large, trying to fit into the doorway?"

"Yep. That's the one. She made it up. There are several of her friends that she depicted."

"Including you?"

"Yeah, I'm the one with the red dragon pin on, you can't really make it out. It looks like a red blob on the lapel."

"I thought it was a 'red ribbon' badge, didn't recognise it as you and the guy had blonde hair... wait, you had blonde hair at one time?"

"Yeah, it was a bet. I went blonde and she went pink, Joe had to go black, and Jules had to shave her's off. We raised money for the kids' hospital, we all got people to sponsor us and a few of my mates said they would double their donations if I kept it blonde for 3 weeks. We all raised nearly £1000, it was good."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know if it made the news in the States. There was a man, he... it... it was... it just..." Ianto took a deep breath. "Okay that made no sense. She was my girlfriend, she disappeared and was found, murdered, and it was very messy."

"Messy?"

They had started to walk back to the meeting room.

"Yeah, she had been killed, cut up and prepared to be eaten."

"The Kill Grill case?"

"Yeah, the Police thought it was me first off, that I had killed her. But they found the bastard and he got life. Sometimes it comes back to haunt me, but it's getting better. I can be a bit skittish, as my sister says, at times. Sorry."

"If I can ever help you, just ask." Jack put his hand on Ianto's arm, and Ianto, without thinking, moved closer to Jack. Jack put an arm over his shoulder, hugging him towards him.

"Let's get away from maudlin thoughts. Light and laughter is what we need. What I need."

"You know what I need, Mr Jones?"

"What?"

Jack was looking out towards the meeting area, and saw Gwen making a bee line for him.

"Protection from Gwen. She still thinks I like her and want to spend time with her. It's driving me mad. She's inane and self centered. Please, Mr Jones, save me!" Jack said the last part in a pleading, joking voice.

Ianto looked towards Gwen, who was moving towards Jack with a very determined look on her face.

Ianto smiled and said. "You are in trouble, she had her determined face on. It's nigh on impossible to distract her when she is like that."

"Oh please, Mr Jones, save me!" Jack fluttered his eyelashes, and Ianto giggled, as he had hoped he would, lightening his mood.

Gwen stalked up and again put her hand on Jack's elbow.

"Come with me. Let's go and sit down, you look a bit upset. Tell me about it Jack. I can help you, soothe you, I'm good at soothing." Gwen kept saying silly things, whilst trying to get Jack to walk with her.

Ianto smiled then smirked at the look of horror on Jack's face. Trying not to laugh, he said, "Gwen, please I need to speak with Jack about some emails from the office. I'm sure he'll join you when we've finished." This seemed to placate her and made Jack smile.

"Well, we're even now Jack. You made me smile and rescued me from my thoughts, and I made you smile and rescued you from big, mean, scary Gwen. Now we will have to go and look busy, cos I reckon that will only hold her off for twenty minutes and," Ianto looked at his watch, "it's a half hour to dinner."

Jack and Ianto returned to the meeting room. Ianto opened up his laptop. "What shall we look at?" he asked.

"We can play a game, look at porn, surf holiday destinations or even check emails like we said we would."

"Porn?"

Ianto smiled. "Not the best suggestion, maybe, in case someone comes in. We'll leave that to later."

Jack spluttered. 'He does surprise me all the time,' he thought.

"Here," continued Ianto, "let me show you something I like to do."

Ianto opened up a Google search page.

"Pick a country."

"Australia."

Ianto typed in Australia and brought up a map. "Now pick a city or area."

"Um, Victoria."

Ianto typed into the search engine.

"The idea is to pick a dream home. I usually pick one by the sea. You can choose ones way over your budget, and dream."

The two of them sat there, dreaming of living on the beach front, with cool ocean breezes and independent incomes.

"It's a nice dream Ianto, and a very pleasant way to spend some time hiding from Gwen," commented Jack.

"No problems, glad you enjoyed it. It does take your mind away and allows you to let go of memories," replied Ianto.

Jack looked at Ianto, trying to imagine what it would be like to be accused of killing your girlfriend and then finding out she had been brutally murdered. 'He is such a strong man. That would have destroyed a lesser man.' Jack thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: New Boss - 21/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

Cooking for fun

Words: this part 1,736 - So far - 36,692

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

beta'd by the wonderful wanda1969

'thoughts are in italics and single quotes'

Chapter Twenty-One

The team all had dinner together. It was a special meal, beautiful food and the most decadent desserts. It was the special treat they had been promised, and it was enjoyed by all.

The team were given their hour to practice on the stage. The props were easy and there were no real costumes, just an apron for Gwen.

After their time was up, Jack clapped his hands and said in his best 'luvvies voice', "Darlings are we organised for our big production?"

Tosh and Owen giggled and Ianto rolled his eyes, then laughed.

Gwen looked at Jack. She was stunned, 'why was Jack putting on such a strange voice? It must be a joke. I don't get it. The others seem amused.' Gwen smiled, 'I don't want to be left out.'

They all went to the coffee area and Ianto produced some beans and made some of his special mocha coffee drinks.

As they sat there quietly discussing the day and their thoughts about the performance, Jack keep looking at Ianto, thinking, 'He is really getting under my skin, I really want - no - need - to get to know him better.'

Ianto could feel Jack's eyes on him. He gave Jack a little smile. It felt good, that he was watching him. 'Maybe,' thought Ianto, 'this might be something - something good.'

The next day started off with a morning session of presentations from the different locations. Jack's report was quite funny, as he explained he had only been at Cardiff for a short while and the fun in working out how Cardiff isn't England, and how to be a good Cardiff person you need to like rugby, beer, leeks and sheep, but possibly not in that order. His run down was precise and highlighted to the other branches the excellent work his team was doing.

After morning tea and a very short session, Evan stood up and told everyone they were going to make lunch, three courses, as a team building exercise. There were groans, and voices could be heard saying 'it's kitchen nightmare all over again.' 'I burn boiled water', and 'Just keep the stomach pump nearby.' Evan gave out three envelopes, one to each team, they got to pick them randomly.

Jack opened the envelope. "And the winner is... Just kidding." He just stared at the writing on the piece of paper. Read it, read it again and looked at his team and started to laugh.

"We have to make cup cakes. We're to cook them from scratch and decorate them, and they have to be ready for after lunch. We can't access the internet and the only recipe we can use is this one. You ready for this?" Jack read out the recipe that was on the paper:

"equal flower that goes up

to the sweet and slippery - 0.125 kg

2 chickie carriers

a sort of car nilla - splashy small

splash of moo if needed

cook in paper and decorate with what you find x 4"

"Does that make sense to anyone?"

Ianto replied, "Simple, equal amounts of self raising flour, sugar and butter, 2 eggs, vanilla, and extra milk if required."

They all looked at him in surprise.

"I make the cup cakes we have at work every now and again. The recipe I use is:

125 g self raising flour

125 g castor sugar

125 g butter

2 eggs

teaspoon of vanilla

milk if needed

Sometimes I put in chocolate chips, or cocoa powder, or even sometimes mashed banana, you mix it all up with a mixer, put into cup cake holder, they are paper, and bake in the oven for about 15 20 minutes on 180c." He looked at the others, who were sitting there open mouthed, staring at him. "What? I like to bake," exclaimed Ianto, as he looked at the others. "Can't I enjoy cooking?"

"How many does that recipe make?" asked Tosh.

"12 medium sized cakes."

"We'll need more than that."

"Just double or triple the recipe, we need to get started soon - as they will have to be cold before we can ice them."

"Okay, kids, to the kitchen," declared Jack.

It didn't take long to get organised. All the equipment was out and the ingredients were all at hand.

"What flavours? plain, chocolate, choc chip, banana?" asked Ianto, as he looked at the supplies. "There is the stuff to make all of those."

"Let's make them all," suggested Jack. "There are four mixers, we can all make one and Ianto can supervise us. I want to make chocolate choc chip. Love my chocolate."

"Banana for me," said Tosh.

"I'll do chocolate, I also love chocolate - Jack we have so much in common," Gwen replied, ignoring all the others, only talking at Jack.

Owen looked at Ianto, "I never realised you made the cup cakes. There was one you did that was very tasty, it was choc banana, I'd like to do that one."

They all set to work, and were surprised with how easy they were to bake. Ianto helped when needed. Jack made sure he needed lots of help.

When the cup cakes were in the oven, Ianto produced coffee for all of them. As they sat drinking their coffee, Ianto said, "After they come out of the oven, they should take about half an hour to get cold enough to ice. I've made up icing in several colours I've found some cachous and some icing pens, some chocolate chips - don't eat them all Jack - and flaked chocolate. We can let our imaginations run riot and decorate them."

"What are icing pens and cacthoos?" questioned Gwen.

"Tubes of coloured icing that have a plain nozzle, you can squeeze them and get icing that you can write or drawer with. Cachous are silver edible balls, for decorating," explained Ianto, patiently.

"Cool," said Tosh, "this is going to be fun."

When they had the cakes out of the oven it was time for lunch. They moved in to the dining room and were surprised by what was there. It seemed the other groups had to make a fire and barbeque sausages and bake potatoes. The other group had to work where drinks had been hidden around the camp using cryptic clues.

"Beware Greeks bearing Gifts," quipped Ianto as they had sausages and potatoes placed on their table. There was cheese and other condiments to go with them. The sausages were over cooked but the potatoes were cooked perfectly and they ended up having cheesy jacket potatoes for lunch.

After lunch, one group was given time to rehearse in the hall and the others were told they had an hour to either practice or do free activities. Jack got everyone back in the kitchen to decorate the cup cakes.

They enjoyed decorating the cup cakes. Owen had tired to draw body parts on the tops of his - there were hearts and livers with lots of red icing for blood. Gwen had drawn flowers and love hearts. Tosh had used the chocolate chips and pressed designs on the tops.

Ianto looked at them and said, "Nice tessellations, and is that a Mandelbrot set?" Tosh grinned and nodded.

Jack had made the icing he used brighter by adding more colour and each cake was a very bright with cachous pressed on the top.

Ianto had taken a few of each made by the others to decorate himself. He had made them into butterfly cakes, as it was one of his favorites as a child. He cut the tops off, cut them in half, put some chocolate icing in the middle and positioned the 'wings' on top, finally sprinkling icing sugar on top.

The cup cakes were finally ready to go, set out neatly on the stands that Ianto had also found in the kitchen. They all looked impressed by how they had turned out. "Great job kids, I believe we have aced this task," Jack said, proud of his team.

It was time for the next session. As they walked over Jack whispered to Ianto, "you constantly surprise me, Mr Jones. Is there anything you don't know or can't do?"

Ianto blushed and was about to reply when Gwen yelled out.

"Jack, wait for me. I need to talk to you."

Jack groaned and Ianto sniggered, "Here comes your groupie Jack."

Gwen grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him away from Ianto, and stopped.

"Jack, why are you spending so much time with him? You know I want to spend more time with you? I know this is a work do, but he's only a PA. Not as important as I am, or even Tosh or Owen."

Jack decided he couldn't take one more minute of Gwen's harping on. She always seemed to be putting Ianto down and pushing herself on him. He had tried subtle many times but she was still not getting the message.

"Gwen, how is your boyfriend, Rhys? We should all get together and have a team dinner so we can all meet your boyfriend. It is important not to let family drift. You need to keep connected with your guy. It would be good for him and you to see how - sorry who everyone is and with."

Gwen looked at Jack, confused, "You want to meet Rhys?"

"Yes, he is important to you - he is your boyfriend. You need to keep work and relationships separate."

Gwen stood still, looking after Jack as he walked on. 'I hope that gets through to her,' he thought.

The next session was another talk fest. Then it was time for afternoon tea.

Everyone seemed to like the cup cakes, enjoying the different flavours and decorations. It was a success.

The last session prior to dinner was working together as a team to build a contraption to get a person from one side of the room to the other side. If it didn't work the person, who in this case was a doll called Suzie, would fall to her death. It was fun but they kept killing Suzie.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: New Boss - 22/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

Performances and afterwards

Words: this part 2,517 - So far - 39,209

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

beta'd by the wonderful wanda1969

'thoughts are in italics and single quotes'

Chapter Twenty-Two

An hour was set aside for the last preparations for the concert. It all seemed to be going well for Jack's team. "Guys, we're going great, we will WOW our audience." he encouraged.

Dinner was a fun affair. Everyone was happy that the course was nearly over and a bit skittish about the upcoming concert.

"Right," said Jack, "As dinner is finished, lets get ready, we're the middle lot."

They all went over and sat down, waiting for the concert to start, happy they weren't having to go on first.

The team from Scotland took the stage. They sang, just standing, and preformed four songs, one a traditional Scottish ballad, the next was a 'Proclaimers', then a 'Rod Steward', and finished up with another traditional song. They were being real Scots in kilts. Halfway through the last song Archie, the boss, got out his bagpipes and played, giving a haunting feel to the song.

Cardiff were next. They had 5 minutes to set up, but it wasn't a complicated set.

They started with Gwen standing near a bench. Jack and Ianto were sitting at one table on the side of the stage, Owen at a table by himself in the middle and Tosh at a third table, on the other side.

Each table was set with a bright light, they had planned to turn the light on when they were doing their piece. Tosh had the computer on her table as her prop, but she was also controlling the backing music.

Gwen started it off, by going to Owen and giving him a menu. He turned on his light on as she approached and started off with 'The Waitress Song."

'There a place I go to breakfast every after noon.'

After the song had finished, Owen turned off his light and Gwen started with the first part of her song. She was going to sing a linking piece between them. She put a plate on Owen's table, singing,

'Love, Love changes everything.'

She continued singing the beginning of the song, while walking over to Jack and Ianto, handing them a menu.

Jack turned the on their table's light. They started singing,

'I know him so well.'

Ianto joined in, singing the other part to the song.

Gwen, then picked up the menu from Jack, turned off the light and started singing more of the linking song.

She then walked over to Tosh's table and handed her a menu, as her section of song finished.

Tosh turned on her light and started her song,

'What about love...'

After Tosh had finished her song, Gwen moved to the side of the stage, and the others all got up, and walked over to Gwen, as if they were going to pay for the meal. They all sang the last chorus of 'Love Changed Everything.'

And their performance was complete.

They all sat down and watched the last group, from London.

Owen said, "I can't believe I did that stone cold sober, I like Karaoke, but always after a drink or two."

The third act was singing too, and the Londoners were good.

After the show was over the course staff brought out a large cake and they had coffee and cake. Everyone was feeling relaxed now that the performance was over. The groups mingled more than they had for the whole time.

Ianto walked over to Jack and remarked, "I couldn't work out why they made us do a performance, but now I see why, everyone is relaxed, relieved it is over, and everyone is just chatting away. It's a really great way of breaking down the barriers."

Jack smiled at Ianto. "We go back tomorrow, back to the real world."

"Yeah, it's been nice, spending time like this."

"Like this?" Jack queried. He raised an eyebrow. "You've enjoyed being paired up with me?"

Ianto took a deep breath. "Jack, I... um... I want to... I..." he floundered not sure what to say.

"Why Mr Jones, where has your cool gone? I've never seen you flustered." Jack moved closer, they were mere inches apart.

Jack lent forward to whisper in Ianto ear. "It's stuffy and crowded in here, shall we go and get a bit of fresh air?"

All Ianto could do was nod and follow Jack out of the hall.

They walked a short distance away from the noise.

Jack stopped and turned towards Ianto, 'now what was it...ohhwwf."

Ianto had grabbed Jack's shirt and pulled him towards him, kissing him - hard.

Jack stiffened momentarily and Ianto was about to pull away, when Jack's hands went around his neck, stopping Ianto from moving away. Jack deepened the kiss.

Ianto sighed. 'This feels so right,' he thought, before his thought process shorted out, just feeling. This moment. Feeling how right it was. He had never felt like this with anyone else.'

Jack had closed his eyes, he relaxing and luxuriating in the kiss. His thumbs rubbed gently on Ianto's neck. He could taste coffee, cake and something that made him feel like he was... Home.'

"Jack, come home with me, spend the night, the weekend, please I want you to stay, I want - you."

Time passed, but to Jack and Ianto it seemed like seconds. They kissed and caressed each other, holding on tight to each other, as if they were afraid to let go, in case it was just a dream.

"Oi, Jack, where are you?" Owen yelled, "They're gonna make some announcements, where are you?"

"I guess we'll have to go inside," whispered Ianto, moving away from Jack.

"Don't wanna," pouted Jack.

"We have to. I don't want to either. I want to stay like this for ever. But we have to." Ianto didn't sound happy; and he took a step back. "You go in - you're wearing a longer jacket."

Jack looked puzzled.

Ianto pointed down to the front of his trousers. It was easy to see they were tented. Jack laughed and pulled his jacket around himself. "Oh, the things you do to me Mr Jones." He planted a big wet kiss on Ianto's cheek. "I'll go in now; you come inside when you feel a little more... composed. I can hide mine a bit better than you." Jack giggled, setting off Ianto, who started to giggle as well.

Ianto stood, leaning against the building, smiling. He sighed and thought, 'Wow - wow - wow and god, that is the best kissing I have ever experienced.' He looked down at his watch, 'Woah, we've been outside for nearly 40 minutes - it only felt like less than 10. I could get lost in Jack's kisses. Wonder what else I could get lost in. No don't let your mind go there Jones, or you will never calm down and it's getting a bit chilly now I don't have a warm Jack to lean on.'

Jack went back inside. Seeing Owen he walked over to him. "Have you seen tea-boy? We're all supposed to be here for the announcement of who won."

"He's outside, he should be along soon."

Just then Gwen came up to them, pushing herself between the two men.

"You can hold onto me for luck, guys," she said, grabbing both of them around their waists. She let her hand around Jack's waist slide down lower onto his bum.

Jack moved her hand higher up and quickly looked around. Ianto was standing behind him. 'Shit,' thought Jack, 'I hope he doesn't think I enjoyed that?' He sneaked another look behind him to see Ianto giggling into his hand. 'Good, he can see I'm not impressed with Gwen's fondling. Now if it was Ianto's hand, that would be a different matter, can't wait to have his hand on my arse, and mine on his.'

Jack's mind began to wonder, to thoughts of a certain Welshman and wandering hands.

All of a sudden he looked beside him, Ianto had moved and was next to him, whispering in his ear, "Concentrate on what is being said Jack."

He whispered back, "All I want to do is concentrate on you."

"Hey Jack," Gwen said, as her hand moved lower. "You reckon we'll win? I think we were the best, you and me are such great singers."

Ianto was trying not to laugh, he could see how uncomfortable Jack was and was trying to think of a way to get Gwen's hands off him.

Owen solved the problem by saying, "Gwen, stop feeling up Jack. He may not like it, especially if your Rhys finds out and thumps him one."

Ianto had to giggle at that, and the way Gwen dropped her hand from Jack's behind.

Jack looked at Ianto, pouting. Ianto smiled and winked at him. Jack mouthed a kiss and Ianto stuck his tongue out. They both thought, ''This is gonna be so much fun.'

In the end Torchwood 3 didn't win the concert section - that went to the Scots. Jack said, "I believe it was the bagpipes. Archie is really good at playing them - it's a very haunting sound."

T3 did win the overall points for working as a team. Several of the other teams asked them for the cup cake recipe.

There were several fun awards:

Jack won - The Captain of Innuendo Award

Owen won - The Snark Award

Archie won - The Music Award

Tosh won - The Quietest Award

Gwen won - The Loudest Award

So T3 won the most of the fun awards as well.

As they all walked back to the tents for the last night, Jack whispered in Ianto's ear, "There should have been an award for the sexiest man. You would have won that hands down."

Ianto replied by telling him, "The world's best kisser award would defiantly been won by you."

Their hands were brushing against each other, as they walked along, sending little sparks up their arms. Ianto, thought, 'I would love to hold his hand, but am I being to forward? Would it be appropriate? This is a work situation.' Jack was thinking, 'would he freak out if I held his hand, I so want to.'

The said good night to the others and went into their tent. They turned to face each other and both started to speak at the same time.

"I didn't know if you would mind me holding your hand."

"I wanted to hold your hand."

They both laughed and hugged.

"We'll get the hang of this, being comfortable with each other, in public that is. We will have to talk about what to do at work."

"Works should be work and separate from Us." Ianto blushed at using 'Us', "There is an Us?"

"I hope so Ianto, you make me feel... lost for words."

"Yeah, me too. I've never felt this strongly about someone so quickly."

They moved closer, 'till they were almost touching. Jack gently stroked Ianto's face, he cupped his cheek and pressed his lips to Ianto's in a chaste kiss. "We really need to talk."

Ianto blanched.

"Nothing wrong, but I want to know who this is all going to work. I... I've been hurt, by being with a man, and I don't want you to be hurt. I know it can be difficult to be with a man, even in these times. In the US it can be difficult in some states. How open is Cardiff? You seem so contained and confident. You talk about picking people and not their gender. I don't want you to be hurt."

"Jack, Jack, calm down. I must admit I've only fooled around with guys before, nothing serious. Don't look at me like that. I mean hands have only been involved, but I'm not freaking out about going further. The way you made me feel just by kissing me. I can't imagine how good other stuff will be."

"Where I'm from, Ianto, it's not the norm and I like both males and females. I haven't felt like this in such a long time, you blow my mind Ianto, your kisses are just... words fail me."

Ianto moved closer to Jack and rested his head on his shoulder. "Show me. I want to know all of you." He kissed him gently at first, then the heat between them increased.

Jack finally pulled away. He held Ianto's hands and looked his straight in the eye. "I want you so much, much more than anyone I have known, I want to make love to you, and I know it is making love with you, not just sex. I can't tell you how I know this, but I do. I want our first time to be in a place we can be comfortable, not worrying about Gwen in the tent next door. Mr Jones, I want to make you feel things you never have before. I want the time to do it properly - saying that, I don't want to let you go. I just want you near me. I feel this need for you just to be with me."

"I want you Jack. I don't know why I feel so adamant about it. I need to be with you. It's like after kissing you I felt complete. I must admit being like this is so out of character for me. I don't just throw myself at anyone."

"We've fallen fast and I hope it lasts."

Ianto giggle, "You're a poet and you didn't even know it."

"I think we are too tired, come cuddle with me and we'll talk tomorrow. You can tell me about Cardiff, it has to be more open than parts of the US?" Ianto nodded, "good," continued Jack. "We should be back in Cardiff by early afternoon, let's go out to dinner."

"We can get food delivered, eat at my place." Ianto sat down on Jack's bed, "Can we just cuddle? The things you make my body feel when you are close to me."

"Mr Jones, I never thought I'd hear you say can't control yourself. I've always pictured you as the epitome of British stiff upper lip, cool, calm and collected."

As Jack finished, he collected a pillow round the head.

"I'm Welsh. We're are hot blooded, fiery people, our symbol is a dragon breathing fire. I can control myself enough that even though I want jump you - don't pout, I won't jump you in public - but I believe parts of me might act independently if we cuddle in bed."

Jack looked down towards Ianto's crotch. "I feel the same."

"We are a pair."

"Yep, a good pair, we think alike. Don't roll your eyes, come lets get the bed set up and cuddle me."

They unzipped the sleeping bags, put one on the bed, lay down and pulled the second one over them. Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack gently stroked down Ianto's back.

"I feel like I've come home."

"Yeah," said Jack. "I know what you mean."

His kissed the top of Ianto's head and they both lay in each other's arms, listening to their breathing and within a few minutes they were breathing in synch and then they fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: New Boss - 23/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

The Next Day

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

beta'd by the wonderful wanda1969

'thoughts are in italics and single quotes'

Chapter Twenty-three

Jack woke first. He couldn't feel his arm. He tried to move it, but it was held down. He lay there, with his eyes closed, smiling. Ianto was still cuddled close to him, half lying on his arm, with his head on his shoulder and a hand over his heart. Jack gave a big sigh. 'I could happily wake up like this every day - gods he is beautiful, such pale skin and dark hair."

He moved to push a curl that was tickling him and Ianto's eyes opened slowly. Jack could see the smile in his eyes.

"Hi," whispered Jack.

"Hi," Ianto replied.

"It's nearly," Jack looked at his watch, "six thirty, we have about ten, fifteen minutes before we need to get up."

"Good, so I have time to do this?" Ianto pushed himself up and captured Jack's lips for a gentle kiss.

"And time for this?" he said as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue over Jack's lips.

"Do I have time for this?" Ianto mumbled as Jack opened his mouth to reply, he ran his tongue over the inside of his lips and across his teeth.

Jack moaned and returned the kiss with heat and passion. Their teeth clicked together as they tried to taste every inch of each other's mouths. Hands roamed up backs and caressed sides. When the need to pull in oxygen made them part, Ianto looked stunned and Jack could only whisper, "Wow, now that's the way to wake up, you've got all of me going."

Ianto giggled and pushed his front into Jack's side, "Me too."

"If we don't get up... stop giggling - you know I don't mean that, your already up. We're not gonna and I think this isn't the place to do it, and I want time to... God not rush, to enjoy you, for you to enjoy, Gods, I'm not making sense."

"Don't wanna, don't wanna get up, don't wanna wait, just wanna be here with you," Ianto said as he buried his head in Jack's neck.

"Ianto, love..." He paused, 'Love, oh how will Ianto take being called love.'

Ianto looked at Jack as if he was contemplating the diminutive.

"I like that," Ianto whispered. "Please call me that again."

"Love, we have to get up and go home, then we can talk."

"And be together?"

"And be together, just the two of us, together - alone."

Ianto groaned. "It's not fair, you are making too much sense. I'm supposed to be the organised one who makes sense and is the organiser."

"I don't mind organising you, that way I can organise you back into my bed."

"Now that sounds like a good plan, Jack."

They got up, showered, and packed up their gear ready to leave after breakfast.

"I'll go put our stuff in the car," said Ianto. "You go and round up the troops, meet you at the dining room?"

" 'Kay, kiss to get me on my way?"

"Kissing will delay you, not get you going."

"Oh, Mr Jones, kissing you does get me going." He got his kiss and as he turned to leave, Ianto hit his bum, and laughed.

Jack rounded up the Gwen and Tosh, helping them to carry their luggage to the car; well he carried the majority of Gwen's as she had two bags and a back pack.

They located Owen outside the dining hall.

"Where's Ianto?" enquired Jack.

"Just taking my bags down to the SUV."

"Owen, Ianto is not your servant. You could have taken your gear down yourself."

Owen said nothing and started to walk into the dining hall.

Just as they were going in Ianto arrived.

"Everything is packed into the SUV, and we're ready to go as soon as the course is finished."

"Thanks Ianto," replied Jack, giving him a big smile.

They had their breakfast and just as everyone was finishing, Evan rose and explained the last part of the day.

"We have just one more quick session. Really just a feed back form to fill in about the course and we are going to play one more game. I want everyone to take off their shoes. Everyone put your shoes in this large box. As you can see there are holes in the sides. The idea is to find the shoes of everyone in your team. If you pull out your own shoes they have to go back into the box. You can have one person or take it in turns. If you use one person, all but one of the team has to be shod before that person can pick their own shoes. It's a race. We call this 'Random Shoes'. Here are the latex gloves. Now T1 you have to be two teams and the extra person left over needs to go to T2. Okay, off you go."

Jack looked at his team. "I think Ianto should be the shoe chooser. Everyone describe your shoes, Ianto has the best memory and will be able to remember everyone's shoes. Okay Tosh, what were you wearing?"

"Blue converse, low sides, the laces are wider than normal, they are shinny ribbons, will feel smoother than an ordinary lace, size 6."

Ianto nodded. "Gwen, what were you wearing?"

"Well, black converse sneakers, size 8."

"Owen?"

"Reebok with pump technology, so there is a pump on the tongue. There are different laces, one will be very long, they are front basket ball boots, and the other one has a knot at the end, men's size 8."

"Ianto, I was wearing 'Cat' boots - they are longer and have a padded top, size 11."

"Okay they should be fairly easy to find, have you got the gloves?"

Jack handed Ianto a pair of gloves and when Evan said 'go', he went over and started to 'look', well feel, for shoes.

Jack's were the easiest to find. Nearly everyone had sneakers on, so his really stood out. He found them with ease. He then went for Tosh's, thinking the smaller size and ribbon laces would make them easy to find. Again, Ianto found them easily. Next he went for Owen's, because he had noticed most had converse shoes and the pump on the tongue and the different laces should make them easy to feel. Ianto again found the next pair. Gwen's were the hardest to find - he had to imagine the size of Gwen's feet and she didn't give a very detailed description of them, unlike the others. Ianto had trouble finding them, there were fewer shoes left in the box and there people feeling over the same shoes. He decided to leave hers for last and get his own shoes. He thought he had his he pulled them out, just as Evan yelled "TIME."

"Time's up, go back to your group and see if you have picked the correct shoes."

Ianto went back and found out he had managed to get 9 shoes. The ones for Jack, Tosh, Owen and himself were correct. The one shoe he had for Gwen was wrong. It was the right size but the wrong colour.

Evan went round and checked all the groups. He was amazed at how many Ianto had got right. Most groups only had 3 or 4 shoes that were correct - they had 8.

"The winners of 'Random Shoes' is T3," he declared.

"Now on the table are some feed back forms, and there's coffee and cakes for morning tea, enjoy."

Ianto went over got the forms for everyone, and Tosh said she would collect the coffee - she nudged Gwen but she ignored her, Owen looked up and sighed. Gwen was looking at Jack all puppy eyed. Jack looked back at them, he had been watching Ianto as he walked away, thinking 'Love that arse, very nice.'

Jack offered to help Tosh and came back with enough cakes and biscuits for 10 people.

They all sat and ate their cakes and coffee while filling in the forms. Jack sat down with a spare seat next to him, hoping Ianto would sit next to him, instead Gwen moved to sit next to him. Ianto in the end, sat opposite Jack.

Gwen was chatting to Jack who was mentally cursing Gwen for taking Ianto's seat. He looked up at Ianto and he was mesmerized. Ianto had a chocolate eclair and was sucking the Crème Anglaise out of it. His cheeks were hollowed slightly and he looked at Jack, knowing what sort of image he was giving him. He then gently poked out the tip of his tongue and licked at the chocolate on the eclair.

"Jack, are you okay?" asked Gwen.

Jack was sitting stock still, eyes dilated and his mouth slightly open.

"Jack!" Gwen said a bit louder, "you okay?"

Jack snapped out of it, glared at Ianto and turned to Gwen, "Yeah, fine, just a bit distracted, what were you saying?"

Gwen looked puzzled, especially when Ianto and Tosh, who had seen what Ianto had been doing, giggled.

"Hey, what's the joke?" asked Owen.

"Nothing, Owen, private joke," replied Tosh.

Ianto just smiled.

They finished their morning tea and all piled into the SUV for the trip home.

Gwen got into the front seat first and said, "I'll take the front this time, I've the next longest legs." She glared at Ianto, willing him not to say anything. Gwen thought, 'I need to get Jack, he's right for me, so dashing. We will make a great pair. We are both so wonderful, beautiful and handsome. Yeah - a great pair. When we're together, I'll encourage him to go back to either London or the States. We need to be in a bigger place. We can do great things together. Even our kids will be fantastic- a little me and a little him. Jack would earn enough to have a nanny and I would be a lady who lunches, no nappies, the best of it all - he deserves me.'

While Gwen lived her fantasy in her head, she missed the looks between Jack and Ianto. Jack was upset that Gwen was up front and Ianto sorry he wasn't next to Jack.

As they drove back, Gwen kept looking at Jack, trying to work her 'magic' on him. She was surprised he didn't seem to be chasing after her. 'I get every person I want, Jack must believe we shouldn't do Office Romances. I'll have to get him out of that. I will prove I am worth it. He'll find out I am fantastic.' Gwen smiled to herself, making plans to entrap Jack.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: New Boss - 24/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

Going Home

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

beta'd by the wonderful wanda1969

'thoughts are in italics and single quotes'

Sorry it has taken so long to get the next chapter up, real life has been an absolute - there are no words to describe it. Hope you enjoy. Round of applause for Wanda1969, she is fantastic, fantastic, fantastic.

Chapter Twenty-Four

The SUV purred along, eating up the miles back to Cardiff. As the outskirts of the city could be seen, Owen who had been half a sleep in the back, looked out of the window and said, "Jack, it's only a short way to Gwen's, drop her off first, then me - I'm down one road from Tosh, and you'll be on your way back to the hotel, via Ianto's. It'll be the quickest, go down North across to Clare and down Clarence."

"NO! Ianto first." Gwen nearly squeaked, "Oh, Um, if you drop everyone off first, Jack, you can come over to my place." Gwen tried to bat her eyelashes at Jack and leant forward to show off her cleavage, but it really didn't work with a seat belt on. Owen snorted and Tosh giggled at her attempts, Ianto rolled his eyes. Jack sighed and thought, 'She is so thick, I've told her I'm not interested, what is it now? About six times, she is in her own little world.' Jack sighed again, looking into the rear vision mirror and saw Ianto smirking at him. He smiled, unfortunately Gwen thought he was smiling at her. "You could have a nice home cooked meal, it'd be nice for a change, and you could, you know, stay over, I can take you in in the morning, more comfy than a hotel."

"I must admit I am looking forward to having all my own stuff again, the container has just arrived in port this weekend and it should be out of customs by the end of next week. So it won't be long for me to have my own home again, so don't worry I'm fine and I have some plans... plans that just can't wait. We'll drop you off, then Tosh and Owen; he is right, that is the best route."

Ianto grinned, 'Jack was dropping him off last, he could get him to come up, for a coffee, and have some one on one time, together, alone, hopefully, sans clothes.' Ianto blushed as he thought about that.

Jack looked at Ianto, he had been careful not to look back to often, 'He is so distracting, I just want to look at him, but I have to concentrate on my driving, oh, he's blushing, wonder what he is thinking about? Maybe it doesn't involve clothes, and us...'

"JACK!" squawked Gwen. "You nearly missed the red light."

"Sorry Gwen, my mind was elsewhere, now which road is yours? It's just down the next turn, isn't it?"

Gwen directed with little grace. 'It's not fair,' she thought, 'Jack should be dropping me off last, so we could spend some quality time together.'

"Gwen, we're here, do you want help with your bags?" Jack asked.

Gwen looked at Jack, trying to work out how to get him to stay, or to come back. "Jack, stay for dinner, I'm sure Ianto won't mind driving everyone home, you can stay the night and I can drop you off at your hotel in the morning... or to work on Monday." The last part was whispered, she thought, with a sexy voice, but to Jack, it wasn't the beautiful deep Welsh vowels he was after. Gwen smiled, leaning forward again, to present her boobs for inspection, 'It always works, flash these puppies and I'm in, and once I have him in my bed, he will never want to leave.'

Jack looked pained, 'She is so obvious, but she is oblivious to what I am constantly saying to her, how thick can she be?' "Gwen, that is not really appropriate, as I have said on numerous occasions, I am not interested in you. I have things I want and need to do. Thank you for the invitation, by no thanks."

Ianto in the end took up Gwen's bags as she jumped out of the SUV as soon as it arrived and stalked off. Owen laughed at her, Tosh giggled and Jack gently hit his head on the steering wheel, saying "Can't she understand? I'm not interested."

Ianto got into the front seat and they dropped Owen off, who said he was looking forward to a night in a real bed. They left him at his place and drove off to Tosh's. Tosh refused their offer of carrying up her bags, she only had a backpack - being a practical person, she knew what to pack for a camping weekend, but did convince them to come up for a drink.

"Okay, Ianto, spill." Tosh turned around and looked at her friend. Jack said he was going to go out on the balcony, to get a bit of fresh air, after sitting still for so long while driving. Ianto had offered to help Tosh make the drinks, and, as she wanted to find out exactly what was going on, she let him. Neither of them noticed Jack come back inside, leaning against the kitchen door frame, having decided that he didn't want to let his Welshman out of his sight.

Jack chuckled, "Hey Ianto, do you want to spill, or keep it to ourselves?"

"I knew it! You two are not very subtle, the way you look at each other." Tosh squealed.

"We're trying, I thought we were doing a good job of hiding it. Gwen keeps trying it on with Jack," Ianto snarked.

"Gwen is only able to see what she wants - and she wants Jack." Tosh replied.

"But I don't want her!" pouted Jack.

"She is a determined person Jack, you're going to have to set her right," replied Tosh.

"Yeah, but how? I've tried to sent anti messages. I told her to her face I'm not interested. I've said I'm too busy as I am seeing someone else. She just isn't getting the message," he complained.

Ianto and Tosh looked at each other and laughed.

"She's not gonna see it unless she walks in on you snogging Ianto, Jack," she commented

"Hey, I hope she doesn't. I don't like the idea of performing for an audience... well of an audience of more than one," Ianto replied, the second part of his statement nearly whispered to Jack.

"I don't know," mused Tosh. "You are both extremely good looking guys, some CCTV placed in the right hands..." Tosh fanned herself.

The two men looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What?" exclaimed Tosh.

"We've only just got together and here you are planning on filming us to show to someone to put them off me," Jack giggled.

"Well, putting it that way, it does sound wrong," Tosh replied. "So what is your plan then Jack?"

"Maybe he is enjoying having her fawn over him, Tosh, and doesn't want to be rescued." Ianto smiled as he said this.

"NO! You wouldn't say that if you had her after you. She paws at me - and those eyes. It's like she has been goosed and I hate, really hate, being called 'love' and 'pet'." Jack slumped into his seat, dejected.

"I'll remember that, no getting goosed and 'love' and 'pet' are not to be used." Ianto made is if he was writing a list.

"Here, take the coffee and go through to the lounge," chided Tosh, "lets see if we can work out how to derail Gwen."

The three of them sat, drank coffee and laughed away an hour, making outrageous plans of what they would do to get Jack out of Gwen's sights.

When Tosh went to the kitchen with the cups, Ianto whispered in Jack's ear. "Let's make our excuses, I'm looking forward to having you to myself, in a room, alone... a room that is not a tent."

"Tosh" yelled Jack. "Thanks, we're off."

Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and started to the door. Tosh looked in at them and started to laugh. "Ianto, what on earth did you say to him to make him drag you off like that?"

"Well, he said..." but Ianto, blushing furiously, had put a hand over Jack's mouth before he could say anything more.

"Don't, Jack, I'm sure my imagination will work it out. Drive safe and see you on Monday," Tosh said as she smiled at her friends.

"Bye," they both called as they headed down the stairs, to the SUV and to some time alone.

TWTWTW

Jack sat in the SUV, and looked at Ianto while he buckled up. "Your place or mine?" he asked, tenderly.

'Mine, Jack, if you're okay with that. You are still at the hotel. At mine I can make coffee and have breakfast and I would prefer my own bed and..." he trailed off.

"Okay, sure, where ever you want." Jack looked at him, "You okay, you still..."

"Oh yes, just a bit nervous, you know your stuff is due next week, soon we will be neighbours."

"Yeah, we can car pool."

"That will stop rumors about us coming into work together."

"Yeah, but Ianto, I don't care what others think, I just care about what you think and how you are." Jack put his hand on Ianto's thigh and rubbed gently. "I don't just want a one night thing, I want more."

Ianto smiled and put his hand over Jack's, "So do I."

They drove the short distance to Ianto's house in silence, smiling their own, small contented smiles.

They arrived at Ianto's and carried their bags up. "Just put your bags in my room, I'll put some coffee on," Ianto said.

Jack went into Ianto's room, put down the two bags on the floor and went to the kitchen, where Ianto had two mugs out and the coffee was working its way through the machine.

"Hi," said Jack.

"Hi, yourself," replied Ianto. "You've gone quiet."

"Yeah, Ianto, I want this to be good, to work out. You have made an impression on me from the very start."

"From the time in the lift?" Ianto smiled, remembering that first meeting.

"Not really the best introduction... but I just wanted you in my arms. But I'm glad we didn't, not then. I've come to know you more, it's not been that long I know, but I want more, I need more, I need you, all of you, not just your body - even though it is very hot."

Ianto shook his head, trust Jack to make a joke, but he could see in his eyes that he meant every word he said. Ianto stared at Jack, taking in his face, the look of want and need plain for him to see. He moved over so he was standing in front of Jack, mere inches away and Jack subconsciously leaned towards Ianto. Ianto cupped Jack's cheek and kissed him lightly.

Ianto spoke, his lips brushing Jack's as he formed the words "Jack, I have been wanting you from that moment too. I've never felt this way about any one. I'm glad we didn't just fall into bed, that's not my style, but I so wanted to. I guess I'm... I'm not very experienced with guys, kissing, fondling, but not much more, but I want you so much."

Jack's lips caressed Ianto's, running his tongue over his lips and as Ianto's mouth opened to him, and lightly ran his tongue over his teeth. He heard the moan from Ianto and Ianto lent against him. Jack wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his body, so they were pressed together, from knees up.

The coffee maker beeped. Ianto signed and murmured, his lips barely leaving Jack's. "Ready for coffee?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to let you go."

"It will take me seconds to pour, and I will be right behind you." Ianto pushed Jack towards the door to the lounge.

Jack reluctantly let him go and moved to the lounge. He sat down and all of a sudden he was wearing Ianto.

"Decided needed you more than coffee," Ianto said as the momentum had Jack sprawled out on the couch with Ianto lying on top of him.

Jack reached up with his hand and gently stroked Ianto's face, "You are so beautiful, I can't believe I have you to myself."

Ianto looked at his lover to be under him. "You're the looker and I can't believe you want me."

"Mr Jones, you are fantastic. Funny. Clever. Gorgeous. Make coffee to die for. You are perfect, more than perfect, for me." Each statement was punctuated with a kiss, each one getting longer and deeper.

Jack's hands ran up Ianto's side, coming to rest on his lover's belt. After a few more kisses, Jack started to pull Ianto's shirt out of his jeans, white the young man started to undo the buttons on Jack's shirt.

Ianto moaned into Jack's mouth as he caressed his stomach, slowly pushing up Ianto's T-shirt, so he could tweak his nipples. Ianto broke off the kiss and groaned in pleasure, throwing his head back.

Jack took advantage of Ianto's neck being so exposed and sucked and his neck. He then concentrated on a spot, just to the right of his adam's apple that seemed to make Ianto keen. 'That is a noise that goes straight to my groin, oh Gods.' Jack thought, before all his synapses snapped, lost as he was in Ianto.

Ianto gave up trying to undo Jack's buttons, 'God, that feels, oh wow...' Ianto's mind was jelly. 'Need to feel Jack.' He yanked the shirt, ripping the last 4 buttons. "I'll fix that for you," he moaned and ran his hands over Jack's chest.

Jack's mind was saying 'Too many clothes, need to touch.' He tried to get Ianto's T-shirt off him, but he didn't want to remove his mouth from Ianto's neck. He licked up and sucked on the neck and all the parts he could reach.

Ianto ran his hands up and down Jack's back, each time going a little lower. Jack suddenly found himself being rolled over and they both landed with a 'thwump' on the floor.

"Sorry, forgot we were only on the couch." Ianto looked sheepish as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You okay? Glad I can make you forget where you are!" He reached for Ianto, but was unable to grab the Welshman before he was standing up.

"Jack, bedroom, now. I need you." Ianto put out a hand to help Jack off the floor.

"The bed will be more comfortable," agreed Jack. "And less likely we will fall out." Jack held onto Ianto's hand, pulling him closer to him. He could feel Ianto's arousal, and he was sure Ianto could feel the same from him.

"Gods you are beautiful. I want you so much," Jack murmured into Ianto's neck as he sucked, bit then licked.

"I want you to, Jack, bedroom, or it will be on the floor - you're making my knees go weak."

They started to move towards the bedroom, neither letting go of the other. The short trip from the lounge to the bedroom entailed one chair being knocked over, two walls being banged into and the bedside light crashed to the floor as they hit the bed with such force the mattress was pushed slightly off it's base. They landed in a heap on the bed, with Ianto under Jack.

"Ianto, you okay, sweetie? Didn't mean to land on you so hard."

"S'kay, just kiss me." Ianto pulled Jack down for some more heated kisses. Both of their hands were ranging over the others body, caressing, arousing, trying to get their clothes off.

Ianto started to giggle and Jack looked at him, half off the bed, clothes half undone, half ripped off, and then saw the bedside light knocked over and the mattress hanging off the base. He started to giggle too.

"Jack, help me get the mattress on the bed, that way we won't fall out if we roll over to the other side." Ianto stood up and for the second time, put his hand out to Jack.

The pulled the mattress back on, and standing close, kissed. Ianto slowly pushed Jack's shirt off his shoulders, and let the kiss end, pulling up the undershirt up. Jack had leaned forward to follow Ianto's mouth and collected the shirt under his chin, nearly over balancing him.

Jack let go of Ianto, grabbed his own T-shirt and ripped it off. Ianto was stunned - even more stunned with Jack grabbed his T-shirt and ripped it off too.

They both looked at each other and burst into laughter. Ianto grabbed Jack around the waist and fell into the bed, bringing Jack down on top of him. He 'owwfed' as the air was push out of him, gasped and laughed again.

"Jack, Oh I love you!" Ianto stopped giggling. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that... sorry."

"It's fine, Ianto, I... I think I feel the same... I think I love you. Hey, I sound like that old Partridge family song."

"I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of, a love that there's no cure for, I think I love you and that is what life is made of, though it worries me to say that I never felt this way.." Ianto sang, not quite sure of the lyrics, Jack joined in at the last bit.

"It's true, though - I've never felt this way before," Jack said as he kissed Ianto, all the giggles gone.

Jack had Ianto flat on his back, and was finally peeling off his underpants. He sat astride his lover. He took in his lover's body, noting the light smattering of hair on his chest which led his eye down to his groin and erect cock. His pale skin, and his long lean muscles. Ianto had his eyes closed and had one arm over his face.

"Ianto, love, you are so beautiful - I want you so much, but I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for, or comfortable with." Jack looked at Ianto and kissed him gently, before sitting up a bit.

Ianto moved his arm away, opened his eyes, seeing the love in Jack's eyes, Jack seeing the same in Ianto's eyes. "Jack, I want you in any and every way."

Jack groaned, lent down, capturing Ianto's lips in a deep kiss. He kissed his jaw, nipping between kisses, moving slowly down his young lover's body, until he was moaning softly, whispering "Jack, oh, Jack!"

The older man's hands roamed over his young man's chest, tweaking nipples that were now hard nubs. He kissed them, swirling his tongue around them, enjoying the noises he was getting from Ianto and he slowly slide his hand down Ianto's belly and to his hip.

Ianto was beginning to buck his hips up, his erection sliding against Jack's stomach. Jack started to move down his lovers body, kissing and nipping as he went. He swirled his tongue in Ianto's belly button, smiling when he giggled. "Ticklish are you?" he whispered into Ianto's stomach. All Ianto could do was nod and and moan some more.

Jack lifted himself up, gazing at Ianto's cock. As he looked it seemed to jump, as if responding to the scrutiny it was receiving.

He smiled at the sight, "Gorgeous," he whispered and lent down, licking at the pre-come that wad beading on the head. "Oh yeah, gorgeous."

Ianto yelped when Jack laved his tongue up and down the side. He was unable to keep still. Jack rested his hand on Ianto's hip, gently caressing, to stop Ianto poking his eye out.

Jack kissed the tip and asked, "You okay? I want to."

"God, yes, please, Jack, please..."

He lowered his mouth over the lovely cock in front of him, using his tongue to massage as he took the length in his mouth. He sucked and hummed.

Ianto grabbed Jack's hair, trying not to pull at it, but lust was making it too hard for him to control his movements.

"Jack!" Ianto panted. "Do that much longer and.. ohhh, Jack I'll come... I want to last longer, Jack, please."

Jack grabbed the base of Ianto's cock, stopping him coming and gently lifted his mouth off him, letting it slip out of his mouth with a gentle plopping sound. He stroked Ianto's hip, calming him.

"Ianto," whispered Jack. "I want to be in you, is that okay? Have you done that before?"

Ianto closed his eyes. "I want you in every way. I've never done that before. Just hand and stuff, you know. But yes, I want to. I need to feel you, please Jack."

"Have you supplies?"

"Bed side drawer." Ianto pointed with his hand.

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto, "My well organised Ianto - been planning this have you?"

"Dreamed of it, wanted it." He replied, his voice low and gravelly.

Jack kissed him deeply, their tongues twirling over each other, possessive and hard.

"God, Ianto, want you so much."

Jack opened the bedside drawer and got out the lube and condoms. He scooted down the bed and licked up Ianto's length, opening the tube and smearing some on his fingers.

Jack started gently, moving his hand down Ianto's crease, 'til he found his opening. He swirled his fingers around the opening and began to gently press in a bit as he moved his finger. He pressed a finger in as he took Ianto back into his mouth. Ianto gasped, "J...J...Jack, Jack, need more, want more."

Jack slowly pulled his finger out and then using two fingers pushed them back in, not stopping the licking and sucking on Ianto's cock. He used his fingers, preparing his lover, making sure he was fully stretched and relaxed. Ianto was moaning, asking for more. Finally he pushed in a third finger and felt for Ianto's prostrate. He found the small bundle of nerves and Ianto keened, "Jack, Jack, Jack, More. Please, more."

His lover removed his fingers from him and reached over to grab and put on a condom and kissed him deeply, whilst slicking up his erection. "Ianto, it would be easier for a first time from behind, but I really want to see your face, will that be okay, I'll stop if it's too much. Is that okay?"

Ianto moaned into Jack's neck, "Yes, yes, just do it, I need you, so much."

He lifted Ianto's legs up and gently placed them on his shoulders, bending him forward to expose his entrance. He gently slid his cock between Ianto's cheeks and found the spot. Jack pushed in slowly, his eyes locked on Ianto's face, looking for pain or discomfort.

Ianto moved his legs so they were around Jack's waist, using his heels to pull Jack towards him. "More, Jack, I'm not breakable."

Jack moved slowly, seating himself into Ianto. When he was totally sheathed he stopped, taking deep breaths, "Oh, Love, you are so hot, I can feel your heart beating, so gorgeous." He kept whispering words of affection and love, waiting for Ianto to accommodate him, to be comfortable with his presence inside him.

"Jack, move, I need you to move, please move." Ianto pulled his heels into Jack's back, pulling the older man down kissing him, messily, hungrily.

Jack began to rock gently, watching Ianto intently.

Ianto started to move with Jack, meeting him thrust for thrust, using his heels to pull Jack in deeper.

"Ianto, you feel so hot, so tight." Jack captured his lover's lips, kissing, nibbling and as he changed his angle slightly, making his cock graze over Ianto prostrate trapping Ianto erection between their stomachs. As they moved Ianto's cock was massaged by Jack's body.

"God, Jack don't stop, OH, Jack, Jack, I'm... I'm... don't stop Jack, Jaaaaack." Ianto's eyes rolled back and he came, and came and came.

The contractions around his cock from Ianto's orgasm was too much for Jack and he went still for moment and then slammed deep into Ianto and came as well. He slumped down on Ianto, holding him tight. They lay like that, holding each other tight, Jack stroking Ianto's cheek and Ianto peppering Jack's neck with small kisses. When their heartbeats and breathing had calmed, Jack rolled to the side, both groaning as Jack's cock slipped out. Jack kissed his lover, tiny butterfly kisses, over his face, neck shoulders, mumbling, "Wonderful... fantastic... God, you're wonderful."

Jack went to move, reluctantly, knowing he needed to remove the condom, but Ianto held tight, "Don't move, please, I want you to stay here, it feels so right."

Jack just held his lover close, and the two men wrapped their arms around each other, whispering words of love and affection, untill both men fell asleep content, sated and feeling loved.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: New Boss - 25/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

The Next Day

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

beta'd by the wonderful wanda1969

'thoughts are in italics and single quotes'

Chapter Twenty-Five

Jack woke first, he looked at the man in his arms and couldn't help but smile. Ianto was snuggled next to him, their legs tangled and his hand over Jack's heart.

He kissed the top of Ianto's head, looking at his lover, 'Gods you are beautiful, such clear pale skin, those dark eyelashes, and those lips - they are wicked, my lover. Such a beautiful sight, I hope to wake up like this a lot now, it is just... right.'

Ianto began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and sighed, "Jack, you are here. I thought I was having a dream, a wonderful dream, but it's real, you're in my bed."

Jack smiled, a warm, soft smile, nothing like the mega watt smiles he used to disarm others; it was a smile Ianto had never seen before, and it made him feel like molten chocolate, all gooey inside. He kissed Ianto's nose, "There is no where else I'd rather be than in your arms and in your bed." He pulled the other man closer, their lips met, at first, kissing gently, but soon the kisses were insistent and demanding.

Ianto was trying to reach the bedside table, difficult with Jack not wanting to let him go, even for a moment, when his mobile started to ring.

Ianto groaned.

"Ianto, what's wrong. Just ignore it." Jack said, as Ianto buried his head in Jack's neck and sighed.

"It's Gwen."

"How do you know?"

"I've set up a different ringtone for Gwen, she is always calling and annoying me with questions and trying to get me to do her reports and other paperwork for her. This way I can prepare for her, and have a plan in my head to be able to deal with her. I have different ringtones for all the regular callers."

"I'm glad, hate to think you were a closet Justin Bieber fan. Are you gonna answer it? Please, no Gwen today, don't answer it."

"I better, Jack. She will keep calling if she really wants something. She's been known to come around here if she really wants something, learnt that the hard way. And I have a feeling she wants to find out about you and where you are. She's not going to leave it be."

"Me? She wants to find out about me?" Jack sounded surprised.

"Yeah, she really has the hots for you."

The mobile stopped ringing, then almost immediately the home line rang. It stopped when the answering machine kicked in.

"No message, perhaps she's given up?" Jack raised an eyebrow at Ianto, just as the mobile started to sing 'Beiber' again.

Ianto reached over and grabbed the phone, answering it with a resigned, "Hello Gwen."

Jack sat and listened to Ianto's side of the conversation.

"It's a bit early to be calling."

"Yes, I know you think it's important."

Jack started to run his fingers down Ianto's chest. When he didn't get much of a response he started to lick his nipples.

"Uh, hhh, Uhh. Ggg..wen, one sec."

Ianto covered the phone with his hand, "Stop please, she is going on about you."

"Really?" Jack smirked at Ianto, "Do you want me to talk to her, tell her that she has no hope, that I have the most wonderful Welshman in bed with me and..."

"Jack, she's trying to track you down, she's after you."

"Oh no, hide me." Jack giggled as he tried to dive under the duvet that Ianto was sitting on.

Ianto smiled, rolled his eyes and continued, "Sorry, Gwen, you were saying?"

"No, I don't know when he will be back at his hotel. You can't contact him, you've left messages but haven't had a reply. You'll have to wait 'till Monday, maybe he's gone to a friend's, I don't know. Yes I can understand how frustrating it is for you. Yeah, he is a nice guy and... " Ianto smirked to himself, well aware Jack was listening and was not interested in her at all, "Yes, I do known he hasn't a girl friend at the moment, are you planning on introducing him to some of your friends, so you can double date with your Rhys?"

Ianto was trying not to squirm, Jack's head was on his tummy and he was blowing warm air at his cock, which was beginning to find the attention... very nice.

"Gwen, it will need to wait, I can't tell you were Jack is at this time, and I really have to go, something's come up."

"No, it's not work related, it's personal yeah, see you Monday. 'Bye."

Ianto ended the call, lifted up the duvet and looked down at Jack. "Well, you started this, are you gonna finn... ah yesss," as Jack's mouth engulfed Ianto.

An hour later, lying on the bed, fingers and legs entwined, sated from some mutually enjoyable fun between the sheets, Jack kissed Ianto on the nose, "Thanks for rescuing me from her."

"It's fine, Jack, but it was for me as well. I want you for myself, but you have to do something, she really wants you."

"I don't want her, I've told her, sent her emails, warned her, but she just doesn't stop."

Ianto smirked, "This is gonna be interesting. She is one determined female, and when she goes all out to get what she wants..."

"It may well be what she wants, but I am just as determined to get what I want, and what I want is the man in this bed, right here, right now."

Smiling, Ianto kissed Jack, "feel the same about you. Can't imagine why it took us so long to get to here." He lent towards Jack and started to tickle him, "This is for doing what you did while I was on the 'phone." Jack started to tickle back, they both were laughing hard and trying to win the tickle contest. Ianto wiggled loose of Jack's grip, where he was tickling his foot, and went running out of the room. Jack followed, pillow in hand.

Combat followed.

There was one casualty - the lamp. It was defeated by a man trying to lean on the end of the table it was on whilst the other man tried to turn him to goo/jelly, using only his mouth, a forfeit for surrendering in the pillow war.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: New Boss - 26/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

Weekend Fun

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

beta'd by the wonderful wanda1969

'thoughts are in italics and single quotes'

Chapter Twenty-Six

Saturday and Sunday passed quietly for the two men; they were happy to just spend time with each other, watching the TV. Or not watching the TV, as Jack and Ianto took delight in exploring each other, with hands, fingers, lips and tongues.

Jack had made Ianto turn off his mobile and turn down the answering machine, after the third call from Gwen.

"She needs to understand that you are not at her beck and call. She can't keep calling you if she can't contact me."

Ianto reached up and grabbed the hand that was stroking his belly and kissed the palm, then wrist, calming Jack, who shivered at the touch.

"Well, she's probably been calling your hotel room as well, you're just not there."

"'Cos I'm where I want to be."

The conversation about Gwen was forgotten for a time, as their kisses deepened and the need for each other grew.

Jack lay in the bed, with Ianto sprawled over his chest, playing with a curl of hair behind Ianto's ear. "Did you just purr?"

"Well, would you blame me if I did? I'm totally relaxed, I've had more sex this weekend than the all of this year. Don't look so surprised, I've been attracted to you since I met you in London but it's not my style to have one night stands, I leave that to Owen, he has the medical background to fix up anything he catches."

"Is he that bad?" Jack stroked Ianto's back, letting his fingernails gently trail down Ianto's spine. Ianto shivered and sighed. "You cold? Or are you doing your cat impersonation?"

"Nice and warm and not wanting to move I'm too comfortable, your chest is the best pillow... and I can do this." He blew gently, the warm breath making Jack's nipple harden.

"Not fair, Mr Jones, I need to catch my breath a bit." Jack growled, and Ianto sniggered and continued teasing his lover.

"Yep, Owen has a new girl every weekend, trying to keep his distance so he doesn't get hurt again."

Jack rolled to his side, scooted down a bit and kissed Ianto, pressing up against him. "Oh you do do things to me. No more talk of Owen, I need you."

This time Jack had his head on Ianto's chest, listening as his lover's heartbeat calmed.

"I don't think I've ever felt this way before."

"Yeah, we are very sticky. We'll be glued together if we don't clean up soon." Ianto sighed, not wanting to move, but knowing they would have to soon. "Come on, shower time, mine's not as big as yours, but it will do."

"Oh I don't know about that, Mr Jones, it's big enough for me. I would even have to say it's a perfect fit."

Ianto blushed, "I meant my shower - it's not palatial like the one at your new flat."

"We can have a bit of fun in that shower..." Jack's imagination began to run through some scenarios.

"I'm looking forward to helping you christen it, and every other room in your place. We've only the bathroom left in this flat to go." Ianto sat up, Jack's head ended up in his lap.

"Are you giving me a hint?" Jack didn't move, he quite like having his face in Ianto's lap, breathing in the scent of sex, sweat and Ianto.

"About your head in my lap, or christening the shower?" Ianto debated which he would like the most, deciding on the shower. "I think shower - a wet naked Jack is very appealing at the moment."

"Your wish is my command." Jack stood up in front of Ianto and offered a hand. As Ianto put his hand out, Jack leaned over and, pulled him up then bent over to put his head next to his waist and heaved him over his shoulder, Fireman's lift-style. Ianto laughed as he was carried into the bathroom for some wet Jack and Ianto fun.

Jack was rubbing the soap over Ianto's back, thankful for the continuous hot water service in his flat. They had other things in mind when they first got into the shower and were only now getting to the actual cleaning stage. "If we had been at the hotel, it would have been a cold shower by now." Ianto just hummed, too blissed out to make coherent words yet. "Have I made you speechless? Must remember that move, it was very...enjoyable."

"Fucking brilliant."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it!" He kissed his lover on the back of the neck, "Did I tire you out?"

Ianto nodded, sighing as he lent against the tiles, content to let Jack wash him.

"Shit!"

"What?" Jack was puzzled, he was sure he couldn't have hurt Ianto, all he was doing was running a loofah up and down Ianto's back, enjoying how he arched his back. "Did I hurt you? You seemed to be enjoying it, you keep arching your back into the stroke - you are so like a cat sometimes."

"No, fine, you can keep doing that, it's the answering machine. It's just done the 'I'm full' bleep. I can't believe she filled up the answering machine, she's so determined to find you. She's gonna be all over you on Monday, wanting to know where you were and what, or who, you were doing."

Jack stiffened, bristling at the thought of Gwen, and how painful she was. "I just wish she would take the hint. I've been less than subtle, telling her I"m not interested and that I have someone else, but it's just not working." He grabbed the loofah so hard it bent. "My, well, our private life is just that private - none of her business."

"But she so wants to be part of your private life." Ianto teased him, enjoying the look of horror that passed over Jack's face. "Does your hotel 'phone have a message bank?"

"Yeah, why?"

Ianto turned Jack around, grabbed the loofah off him and started to massage his back, "It'll be interesting to see how many times she called you, and if she left any enquires with Receptions. I bet she even called Andy, at security, saying she was all worried about you."

"She wouldn't, would she?" Jack stood in the shower, water running down his shoulders.

Ianto's breath hitched as he looked at him, "God, you are beautiful."

Jack leaned into Ianto, kissed him, then whispered, "You, you're gorgeous."

Ianto started to giggle. Jack looked hurt then realised how they must have sounded and started to giggle as well. They were still chucking as they dried off and got dressed, each one trying to make the other one groan with over the top quips. Jack got in, "an arse to die for!" Ianto countered with, "eyes like sapphires, glinting in the sun."

They joked with each other for the next half hour, while Ianto made the coffee, and Jack proved to be a good breakfast cook, producing egg and bacon butties.

Ianto looked at his mobile and sighed. Jack looked at him and said "Don't worry about her, she can wait 'til Monday." He kissed Ianto's forehead, but Ianto shrugged.

"I need to talk to Andy, I promised to call him about going to see a match this afternoon," he looked up at Jack. "I don't particularly want to go now. I'd prefer to spend some more time with you." He grinned, "You are addictive, like cheese."

"Cheese?" Jack quirked an eyebrow up at his lover.

"Yeah, everyone says chocolate, but you are more the cheese sort, can be firm, soft when needed, and you don't melt when I put you in my mouth, well, not straight away, and your cheesy lines..."

Jack grabbed him and whispered, "I'll show you cheesy."

By the time they surfaced again, the coffee remade and the bacon butties eaten cold, Ianto sat on the couch and turned on his mobile phone.

"Wow, Gwen has left me fifteen voice messages, seven text messaged and there are five calls with no messages, and they all come from the same number - Gwen's"

Jack sat down next to Ianto, pulled him onto his lap. "Don't care, I've had a fantastic weekend and I don't want to think about her, just you."

Jack kissed him gently on his lips, then small butterfly kisses on his nose, which led to nipping kisses along Ianto's jaw, down to his neck.. The kisses became more heated, each man trying to kiss and nip at the exposed flesh, which lead to more and more flesh being uncovered.

The kisses lead to another sojourn into the bedroom, with clothes strew around the house.

Sometime later, as the two men lay in each other's arms, Ianto asked, "What time are you heading back?"

"Huh?" mumbled Jack who was lying on his side, gently carding his fingers through his lover's hair.

"You're gonna have to go back before Monday. You'll have to get some clothes, you've been wearing, or really I guess, not wearing my clothes today. You can get away with my casual clothes, but there is no way you could wear my suits to work."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" snarked Jack.

"No, you just have a bigger build that me," soothed Ianto.

"You're right, but I don't wanna go, I wanna stay here," Jack pouted.

"Not much we can do about it, I'd lo... I'd like you to stay, but you do need clothes for work."

Jack took another tack. "I don't wanna leave you... come with me, bring your work clothes over and stay, we can go into work together on Monday. That way I get another night with you."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "Go into work together? That would get the tongues wagging."

"I don't care."

"You're sounding like a petulant child." Ianto smiled, liking the idea of spending another night with Jack.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"So are you now," Jack sniggered.

"All you're fault, Jack."

"It's all 'cause your suits won't fit me!"

"It's not just the fit, the style is not you. And the colours are all wrong for you. Have you a single red, maroon, dark purple or pink shirt in the wardrobe?"

"No, they're all blues and greens, I think I have one white one, but I don't like wearing it."

"Yeah, well those colours make you look great, if you wear mine, you'll look pasty and sick."

Jack smiled, "It might put Gwen off."

"Nah, it'll just give her an excuse to tuck you up in bed."

"I would never let her 'Tuck me up', I'd let you fuck me up any day, but never her."

"You are all class. Jack." Ianto laughed at Jack, who had got his play on words.

"Yep, and you love me for it." Jack kissed Ianto's cheek.

Ianto looked at Jack, all serious for a moment, "Getting close, Jack, very close, You'd better be careful..."

Jack stared at Ianto for a moment, then stroked his fingers down the side of his lover's face, "Very mutual, my sweet."


	27. Chapter 27

Title: New Boss - 26/?

Rating: MA 15+

Fandom: Torchwood

Genre: AU/ Romance

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Spoilers: None. AU but the names of the Episodes are mentioned

Summary: There is a new Boss for Torchwood Cardiff.

Sunday Night, Monday Morning.

Torchwood- Copyright BBC.

beta'd by the wonderful wanda1969

'thoughts are in italics and single quotes'

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Jack convinced Ianto to spend Sunday night with him at the hotel. It really wasn't hard to convince him, Ianto really didn't want Jack to go. 'I like having Jack around, it's nice... oh more than just nice, to have him here in my flat, or to be truthful, in my bed.' thought Ianto. So he packed up a suit and they were at Jack's hotel just before seven.

All Jack wanted to do when they got to the room was to pin Ianto to the bed, and have more 'Ianto time', but his plans were put on hold. Ianto insisted he needed to hang up his suit otherwise it would be unwearable in the morning.

"While I sort this out, why don't you see how many messages you have. There's a light flashing on your 'phone.

Jack sighed, and picked up the phone and went through the messages: well he listened to the first few words of each message, before going to the next one. The minute he heard Gwen's voice he cringed. Her voice was become more strident with each message.

He sighed again, "I've got twenty-one messages from Gwen - nine yesterday and eleven from today. There are only two that are not from her. One from the front desk, saying they have a raft of messaged for me, left by phone, and a few left in person. The other message is from Andy - he says Gwen has called him several times, and could I please call her so she will leave him alone." He looked at the other man with a pained expression.

As Jack put the phone down, it rang: he jumped at the noise and looked at the phone, as if it was going to explode or do something just as frightening.

Ianto cocked his head to the side and sniggered, "Bet you £20 it's Gwen!"

Jack picked up the phone and said cautiously, "Hello."

Ianto sat on the chair, opposite Jack who was sitting on the bed. Jack grimaced.

"Hi, Gwen... Yeah spend the last few days with a friend, stayed over."

"No only just got back to my room."

"Sorry, I've made plans, give my apologies to your boyfriend."

"Oh, he isn't coming?"

"No sorry, my partner," Jack looked up at Ianto and smiled. "Yes Gwen, my partner and I have already made plans for dinner."

"No, we have already made reservations."

"No, you can't tag along."

"Gwen, I have to go."

"Maybe, another time, when Rhys can come along."

Jack looked up at Ianto again, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Gwen, NO, I don't know where we are going, I didn't organise it."

"NO, Gwen, you can't come. I'm sorry you're alone, but I have plans, I have been looking forward to having dinner with my partner."

Gwen!, Goodbye, I have to go."

Ianto could hear Gwen talking still as Jack put the phone down. He looked at Jack's face, the horror clearly on his face, and he just burst out laughing.

"Stop it." Jack slouched on the bed, looking dejected "It's not fair, I try to put her off."

"But Jack, she wants you so much."

Jack stood up and fussed around the room. Gwen was getting to him, driving him mad.

"Yeah, well she's barking up the wrong tree."

"You're a tree now, are you?" Ianto asked smiling.

"Yes, a big mighty American redwood." Leered Jack

"Oh, I like climbing trees. Trees are fun to play in" Ianto smirked at Jack.

"So you want to play and climb this tree, do you?"

"Well, I do so like the wood you produce." Ianto was having trouble keeping a straight face.

Jack smirked at him, walked up to him, his crotch eye level with Ianto, who could tell that the conversation had definitely taken his mind off Gwen and onto some more carnal thoughts. "Yeah, I have some wood for you, only you."

"It's massive your wood, a huge branch..." Ianto couldn't help himself and burst into giggles.

Jack started to laugh. "That was so cheesy."

"Yeah!" Ianto managed to say through his giggles, "but very funny."

"Come on, you ready for some dinner? We can discuss where we are going to be planting our trees over dinner. He extended his hand to the seated man.

Ianto rolled his eyes and grabbed Jack's hand. Jack hauled him out of the chair, pulling him close, resting his hands on Ianto's hips. Ianto leaned in, putting his arms around Jack neck.

'I'm glad I'm the one here, with you Jack."

Jack shivered and they kissed.

Dinner in the end was pizza, ordered at eleven and eaten in bed.

Jack woke slowly, a smile on his face. His mind replayed the weekend. 'Wow! Why did we dance around each other for so long?' He rolled over, expecting to find Ianto asleep.

Jack sat up, concerned, looking around the room. 'I wasn't dreaming my wonderful weekend, was I?' He heard some noises from the bathroom and Ianto appeared, dressed in just his trousers.

"Hi, Jack, sleep well?"

"Yeah, how about you? Why are you up? We have plenty of time to get to work. Though if top less is the new dress code, sign me up." His eyes raked over Ianto. He felt a stirring down below.

Ianto blushed and Jack could see his nipples harden.

Ianto smiled and walked over to Jack, gave him a quick, minty kiss, before stepping back, out of Jack's reach. "If I had stayed in bed we wouldn't have got up and we'd probably be very..." his eyes took in Jack's burgeoning erection. He shook his head, "very, very late for work."

"You spoil all my fun." Jack pouted, as he sat up and reached for, and caught his Ianto.

The young man just smiled and extracted himself from his lover's arms, which were trying to pull him back down into bed.

"I'll just finish getting dressed and head down to work. You'll have plenty of time to get ready. While he was talking, Ianto finished dressing. As Ianto was looking in the mirror, tying his tie, Jack nestled up behind him, resting his chin on the other man's shoulder. Regarding his lover in the mirror, Jack smiled and whispered, "I have had the best weekend ever, and I hope we have many, many more like it."

Ianto turned to face Jack, kissing him softly. "I feel the same."

"Please, Ianto, don't let Gwen get between us. I feel she could cause trouble."

"I'll remember that, as she makes her play for you."

"What on Earth can I do to make her realise I'm NOT interested?"

"Jack, you are good looking..." Jack raised an eyebrow, "Okay, you are stunningly handsome. She sees you as powerful and rich. All the things she wants. She's been able to get most of what she wants by looking good and 'displaying her wares'. She's never had her feminine wiles fall flat."

"It's ridiculous. I've told her I'm not interested in her. That I have a very handsome and delectable partner that I like. I've even told her I like men! That piece of news seemed to make her more determined."

"She's taking you liking men as a challenge?"

"Yes, and I can't take much more of it!"

Ianto stroked Jack's cheek, "I really don't know what to suggest. Now I better go or we will never get to work."

"I'm the boss, I could give you the day off."

"Nice though, more time with you. That's so tempting, but you have two meetings today, I checked your remote email. One is a teleconference with head office reps - they will just be going over the training course. Deciding if it should be kept etcetera. And this afternoon you have a Dr. M. Jones. Face to face, no other details. You are getting an email regarding the agenda this morning."

Jack smiled. "Dr. M. Jones, I bet that's Martha. You will love her. She is fantastic."

"Really? Should I be jealous?"

"Nah, we're just friends. Go back a bit. I was doing some travelling for Torchwood, checking on different branches - we had a ball."

"So I guess I should be jealous." Ianto sounded dejected.

Jack looked at Ianto, worried. "She is great, but it is you I am with. Who I want to be with. Ianto you are going to have to tell me what's wrong. You are normally so confident, you seem to lack that when it comes to us."

"Jack, I will one day, but not today. I'm in too good a mood. I had such a restful weekend, lounging in bed, resting."

"Yeah," Jack smiled, thinking back on all the 'resting' they had done, "we rested so much, we hardly got out of bed all weekend. So why do I feel like I have been using some of my muscles more than usual and expending lots of energy?"

"Oh, poor baby, did I tire you out?"

"Nah, that sort of exercise I will never, ever, say 'no' too, when you're involved." Jack was now standing in front of Ianto, stroking his cheek.

"So what do we do is exercise?" Ianto smiled as he poked Jack in his side.

"Oh, yeah. Very enjoyable exercise, keeps me young. You know, you're only as old as the man you feel."

"You're using my line back at me, where's your originality?"

"And what we have been doing hasn't been original?"

Ianto thought back over the weekend.

"You're blushing, Mr Jones."

"No comment, Mr Harkness." Ianto kissed him soundly, grabbed his bag and left, saying over his shoulder, 'Jack it was... innovative, bordering on the avant garde."


End file.
